We'll Be Togther
by daniellesantos711
Summary: Troy is a prince who is going to become king, Gabriella is a runaway servant girl Troy finds her and takes care of her and it's love at first sight for them will the two lovers find love or will Troy's father tear them apart. my other summary sucked
1. Chapter 1

~Author's note: hey guys this is a new story and it's about my favorite couple Troy and Gabriella aka Troyella and it's called "we'll be together", anyways please enjoy Chapter 1~

Summery: Troy Bolton is a prince but he's going to become king, but before he does he wants to get married.

Gabriella Montez is a runaway servant girl who gets lost in the woods, Troy finds Gabriella and takes care of her and everyday that they spend together they start to fall in love.

Can there love survive or will Troy's father get in the way of the two lovers.

~well read my story and find out~

Chapter:1

Once apon a time there was a prince named Troy, he was the prince of Albuquerque and his parents Jack and Lucille were the king and queen.

Troy was to become king soon and that was great but he wanted to marry someone before he became king, not just someone to help him rule but someone that he could love forever.

Troy sighed and walked towards his father's study and knocked on the door.

"come in." said Jack.

"dad, I need to talk to you." said Troy.

"of course." said Jack as he motioned for Troy to take a seat.

"now, what would you like to talk about." said Jake.

"well, I'm going to become king soon and I wanted to ask you about me getting married first." said Troy.

"you want to find yourself a bride." said Jack.

"yes." said Troy.

"very well I'll talk to your mom about it." said Jack.

"thank you." said Troy.

"your welcome, now go it's late." said Jack.

"yes it is, good night." said Troy.

"good night." said Jack.

Troy returned to his room and smiled in happiness.

He was going to find the love of his life and marry her.

Troy changed into his boxers and went to sleep dreaming of his beautiful bride.

(Troy's Dream)

Troy was waking in the garden when a girl came running towards him smiling.

He caught the girl in his arms spinning her around while she laughed.

He put her down on the ground and kissed her lips softly, then pulled back gently and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

Her skin was a light brown and her eyes were a dark brown, she had the most beautiful soft curly hair that went down to her lower back.

She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Troy why are you looking at me like that? She said.

"your just so beautiful like an angel." he said and kissed her lips.

(End of Dream)

Troy woke up with a smile on his face; thinking about the beautiful girl in his dream.

He got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed, then the door opened reviling a young girl about the age of 9, she had sandy brown hair and her eyes were the same colored blue as her brothers.

"good morning, Troy." said the little girl.

"good morning, Sophie." said Troy.

"mom said that it's time for breakfast, oh and dad wants to talk to all of us." said Sophie.

"ok I'll be down in a minute." said Troy.

Sophie left the room and went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

Not a moment to soon Troy came downstairs with a smile on his face and sat down at the table.

"Troy, I talked to your mother and we both agreed that it would be a wise choice to choose a bride." said Jack.

"great, so will I get to choose who I marry." said Troy.

"yes, but you only have 20 days to find yourself a bride, if you don't then I will choose one for you." said Jack.

"but dad the girls that you choose will mostly want to marry me because I'm going to be king, and I want someone who will love me not use me." said Troy as he got up and stared at his dad.

"Troy." said Jack.

"look, I'm going to ride my horse and think about this." said Troy as he left.

Lucille turned to her husband.

"Jack, how do you expect him to find a girl and fall in love with her in 20 days." said Lucille.

"fall in love, no he's just going to find a girl and marry her that's it." said Jack.

"but he really wants to find love." she said.

"well I won't have it, if he falls in love then he's going to be so obsessed with her that he wont have time for his royal duties as the next king." said Jack as he got up and left to his study.

Lucille sighed and looked at her daughter who was frowning.

"what's the matter, sweetheart?" said Lucille.

"why doesn't daddy want Troy to be happy." said Sophie.

"I don't know, I guess your father has forgotten all about love." said Lucille.

"come on, dear lets go take a walk around the garden." said Lucille as she took her daughter's hand and led her outside.

Meanwhile Troy was in the stable getting ready to ride his horse, he opened the stable door and saw his white horse.

"hey girl how are you doing beauty." said Troy as he petted the horse.

Beauty whined in happiness just seeing her owner.

"how about we go for a ride." said Troy as he strapped in the

Horses sattle.

When he was done he climbed on the horse and started riding towards the woods which was behind the castle and it's where he liked to get away when he wanted to think, he also had a cabin that was hidden in the woods as well.

He rode for a few minutes when he saw an apple tree and decided to stop and pick some.

He got his bag and placed some apples in it, then he ate one himself and gave one to beauty.

Troy sat down for a while eating his apple and enjoying the silence that is until he heard a scream.

Troy quickly stood up and got on his horse and rode off towards the scream.

Meanwhile a girl about 18 years old was getting beaten up by 2 men who had followed her into the woods because she had ran away from her home and they were paid lots of money by her mistress to bring her back dead or alive.

"oh, no your not going anywhere." said one of the guys as he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground; while the other got on top of her and pinned her arms.

Poor girl tried to struggle her way out but the man was to strong, so she did the only thing that she could do, scream.

Troy raced through the woods as fast as his horse could go because he wanted to rescue the person who was in danger.

Beauty stopped to a halt while Troy got off and hid himself behind a tree, but close enough that he could see what was going on.

His light ocean blue eyes turned a dark gray at what he saw.

A beautiful latina girl was getting beaten up by two men, this made him very angry; he also saw that one of the guys was on top of her pinning her arms while the other guy slapped her face and kicked her stomach until she coughed up blood.

The guy that was on top of her got off and started kicking her too.

Troy looked at the girl who was crying and felt angry and sad, angry because of those two stupid guys who were hurting her and giving her hell and sad because such a beautiful girl should not be treated like that.

Troy had seen enough, he stepped out behind the tree, took out his sword, and sliced the guys arm.

The guy yelled out and held his arm which had a long cut and lots of blood coming out, the other guy looked pale and scared.

"if you lay another hand on this girl then you will have to answer to me." said Troy in a hard tone.

The two guys looked scared as they saw Troy's angry face and his bloody sword.

"get out of here and never come back." said Troy as he cleaned his sword and put it back.

The two guys ran out of the woods never returning again.

Troy knelt beside the girl and caressed her cheek, then he picked her up and started walking farther into the woods with his horse right behind him.

Troy stopped in front of a white cabin that was covered by the trees, opened the door and walked inside closing the door.

He carried the girl up the stairs and into a room and laid her down on the bed gently, then he grabbed some sweats and a shirt and dressed her so she would be more conferrable; he grabbed a warm wet towel and started washing her face, arms, and legs.

Then he grabbed the blanket and covered her fragile body so she would be warm as she slept peacefully.

Troy smiled at the girl as she slept, then he walked out of the room, down the stairs, and prepared her something to eat.

Meanwhile Gabriella snuggled under the covers and smiled to herself.

Finally she was safe.

~Author's note: ok so here's the first chapter review please and no mean comments, oh and tell me if I should continue.~

~Danielle aka shaneluvsmitchie711~


	2. Chapter 2

~Authors note: hey thank you so much for your reviews, now here's chapter 2~

Gabriella woke up from her sleep looking around the room which was beautiful; it had white walls, a picture of a wildcat, the bed was soft and very comfortable, and the windows were two French doors that led out to a balcony and were also covered by white curtains that had red roses on them.

Gabriella sighed happily and went to the restroom that was in the room and washed her face and brushed her hair.

She looked behind the bathroom door and found a white silky robe with matching slippers, the robe and the slippers matched the curtains except the roses on the robe where pink.

She smiled and put them on, then she walked back into the room and found a small note, she picked it up and read it.

--Dear young lady

I hope you had a good sleep, please join me for some breakfast.

Sincerely, TB--

Gabriella smiled and put the note back on the table then she tied the robe and headed down stairs the kitchen to meet her savoir.

She looked around the kitchen which was also beautiful just like the room, except the walls were covered in beautiful different colored roses.

Gabriella was so mesmerized by the kitchen that she didn't see the young man standing behind her, smiling at the young girl.

"I see that your awake." said Troy.

"oh!" said a surprised Gabriella as she turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." said Troy as he stood in front of her; staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"n no, it's o okay." stuttered Gabriella as she blushed.

Troy smiled and caressed her blushing cheek, then took her hand and led her towards the table and sat her down.

"here, your breakfast is ready." said Troy as he placed the plate down in front of her.

"this looks great, thank you." she said in a small voice.

"your welcome." said Troy as he sat across from her and ate his breakfast.

Once they were finished Troy took the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink, then Gabriella started to wash the dishes.

"what are you doing?" asked Troy.

"um, washing the dishes, sir." said Gabriella.

"no need to do that, I'll take care off it." said Troy.

"um, ok." said Gabriella.

When Troy finished the dishes he went to the living room and started typing on his lab top.

Gabriella looked out of the kitchen window and remembered what had happened to her earlier; even though she desperately wanted to forget.

Troy noticed this and walked towards her.

"are you alright, miss?" asked Troy.

"Gabriella." she said as she faced him.

"pardon?" said Troy.

"my name is Gabriella, Gabriella Michelle Montez." she said.

"Gabriella………Bella." said Troy.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what does Bella mean?" said Gabriella who looked confused.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian." said Troy.

"oh, you speak Italian." said Gabriella.

"no, that's the only word I know." he said and smiled.

"well it's a lovely word." said Gabriella.

"yes, I agree it's very lovely." said Troy as he looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked out the window once again.

"is something wrong, Gabriella?" asked Troy.

"sir." said Gabriella.

"Troy." he said.

Gabriella looked confused.

Troy looked at her confused face and smiled at how adorable she was.

"my name is Troy." he said.

"Troy…….what's your last name." said Gabriella.

Troy hesitated for a moment then answered.

"Troy Bolton." he said.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Troy." said Gabriella.

"the pleasure is all mine, Gabriella." said Troy as he took her hand and kissed it.

Gabriella shivered from the contact between them, even though he kissed her hand; it still felt wonderful.

Gabriella smiled then turned around and looked out the window again.

Troy knew something was wrong, so he closed the curtains, grabbed Gabriella's hand, and led her to the living room.

"Gabriella, is something bothering you?" asked Troy as he sat on the couch.

"um, I -- she tried to say but couldn't because she was crying.

Troy kneeled in front of her and tilted her face so he could see her.

"what's wrong?" Troy asked his voice soft and gentle.

"T Troy, what I If they c come back." said Gabriella.

"they won't I'll make sure of it." said Troy as he wiped her tears.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." said Troy as he hugged her.

"thank you." she said quietly.

"your welcome." said Troy as he kissed her head.

After Gabriella had calmed down they started talking about random stuff, until Troy asked Gabriella a question that was bugging him.

"Gabriella, why where you in the woods?" asked Troy.

"well, um because I ran away." said Gabriella as she looked down.

Troy lifted her face with his index finger so she could look into his eyes.

"why did you run away?" he asked.

"because I needed to get away from my mistress." she said.

"who's your mistress." said Troy.

"Lady Stella." said Gabriella.

"what's her last name maybe I know her." said Troy.

Gabriella sighed.

"her name is Stella Rivera, but to everyone she is know as Lady Stella Rivera from Germany." said Gabriella with venom in her voice.

"the name doesn't ring a belle." said Troy.

"good because she's just an awful person." said Gabriella.

"why?" said Troy.

"because she would beat me and never give me any food." said Gabriella as tears fell from her eyes.

Troy didn't know what to say.

"those two men who were after me, were sent by her to bring me back to her dead or alive." she said as she cried some more.

Troy sat down on the sofa and placed her on his lap and rocked her back and forth as she cried into his shirt.

"I don't want to go back." she said in a quiet voice.

"you don't have to." said Troy as he kissed her head.

Gabriella's head shot up in surprise.

"I don't, really." she said looking at him.

"yes, really you can stay here if you'd like." said Troy.

"oh, Troy that would be absolutely wonderful, thank you." she said and kissed his cheek.

"your welcome." said Troy as he kissed her cheek and smiled when she blushed.

Troy stared at her for a long time and knew what he was feeling, it was love even though he only knew the girl for one day it was love at first sight for him.

But what he didn't know was that Gabriella felt the same way as well.

~Authors note: Review and tell me what you think~

~shaneluvsmitchie711~


	3. Chapter 3

~Authors note: hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews it really means a lot to me.

Anyways here's chapter 3~

Troy and Gabriella were walking around the woods just enjoying each other's company, when suddenly they heard two royal guards riding around the woods looking for the prince.

Troy grabbed Gabriella and ran back to the cabin.

"Troy, what's going on?" asked Gabriella.

"there's two royal guards looking for the prince." said Troy.

"oh, I hope he's ok." said Gabriella.

Troy looked shocked.

"do you know who he is?" asked Troy.

"no, but I've heard about him; I don't know his name or what he looks like, but yes I know that he's going to be the next king." said Gabriella as she sat on the couch.

"how do you know that?" asked Troy as he sat down beside her.

"I've heard a lot of gossip back home." said Gabriella.

Troy got up and headed for the door when Gabriella called to him.

"Troy, wait where are you going?" asked Gabriella as she grabbed his arm.

Troy turned around and looked at her.

"I'm just going to go talk to the guards." said Troy.

Gabriella let go of his arm and looked at him for a moment.

"Troy, what are you?" she asked.

Troy rubbed his neck nervously.

"I, um-- Troy tried to say but couldn't form words.

Gabriella giggled at how cute he was.

"you don't know what you are, are you a knight, do you work with the royal guards or something." said Gabriella.

"well, I um, I serve the king." he said quickly.

"that makes two of us, two servants." said Gabriella.

"yes, two servants." said Troy as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back." said Troy as he walked out and closed the door.

Troy walked feeling guilty for lying to Gabriella, but he couldn't let her find out that he was the prince.

So he continued to walk towards the guards.

"guards!" shouted Troy as he waited for them to return.

"Prince Troy." said the first guard.

"where have you been, the queen has been worried sick." said the second guard.

"well, I was here in the woods with my horse." said Troy.

"the queen wants you back at the castle." said the first guard.

"I'll be there in a little while, I just need to go get my horse." said Troy as he walked back.

The two guards rode back to the castle to inform the king and queen that there son was found and safe.

Troy went back to the cabin and found Gabriella making lunch.

"Gabriella." Troy called out.

"oh, your back." said Gabriella as she placed a plate of fruit on the table.

"so how did it go with the guards?" asked Gabriella as she sat down on the chair and started eating some fruit.

"it was fine, they found the prince and told him to go back to the castle, but I need to go as well; they need me there to help out the king, so I'll be back by midnight." said Troy as he started eating some fruit.

"ok, that's fine." said Gabriella as she finished her plate of fruit.

Troy got up and walked towards Gabriella and kissed her forehead and her hand.

Then he started to lean in towards her lips, but stopped himself and cleared his throat.

"I'll be back by midnight." said Troy as he went outside, got on his horse, and rode away towards the castle.

When he got there he placed beauty back in her stable and entered the castle.

Suddenly he was being hugged by Sophie.

"Troy, where have you been? Mom was so worried about you." said Sophie as she let go of him.

"I was in the woods." said Troy.

"what were you doing there?" she asked.

"thinking." said Troy.

"about what?" said Sophie.

"about a girl, a very beautiful girl." said Troy.

"what's her name?" asked Sophie.

"Gabriella." whispered Troy.

"what?" said Sophie as she was being pulled into a closet by Troy.

"Troy, what's her name?" asked Sophie.

"shh, Soph be quiet." whispered Troy.

"ok ok, I'll be quiet now tell me about the girl." whispered Sophie.

"ok, I'll tell you but you have to keep this a secret so don't tell anyone especially dad." said Troy.

"I promise, Troy." said Sophie as she shook his hand.

"her name is Gabriella, she has brown hair, brown eyes, and beautiful soft tan skin." said Troy.

"do you love her?" asked Sophie with a smile.

"yes, I do love her." said Troy.

"have you told her yet." said Sophie.

"no, I haven't." said Troy.

"well, you better do it soon." said Sophie.

"but I don't know if she feels the same way." said Troy.

"well, you'll never know if you don't tell her how you truly feel about her." said Sophie.

Troy sighed.

"yeah, your right I'll bring her to the secret garden tonight at midnight, that's the time I told her I would be home, she's waiting for me at the white cabin." said Troy.

"great, then I can meet her." said Sophie.

"no, you can't." said Troy.

"why, not?" said Sophie.

"because, she doesn't know that I'm the prince." said Troy.

"so your lying to her." said Sophie.

"yes." said Troy.

"what did you tell her, exactly?" said Sophie.

"I told her that I was a servant who worked for the king." said Troy.

Sophie sighed.

"why did you tell her that." said Sophie.

"because I want to keep her safe, and besides Princes and Servants are forbidden to be together let alone fall in love." said Troy.

"she's a servant." said Sophie.

"yes, that's why I have to lie to her to keep her safe from the guards and from dad." said Troy.

"your secret is safe with me." said Sophie as she opened the closet door.

"thank you." said Troy as he walked out of the closet and hugged his little sister.

"your welcome." said Sophie as she ran upstairs and into her room with a big smile on her face.

Troy shook his head and smiled as he walked into the throne room.

"Troy, oh my baby boy are you ok." said Lucille as she hugged him.

"yes, mom I'm fine." said Troy.

"don't you ever scare me like that again." she said.

"ok, mom." said Troy as he turned to his father.

"have you thought about finding your future bride." said Jack.

"yes." said Troy as he thought about Gabriella.

"good, as long as it's a princess, duchess, or someone of high royalty." said Jack.

Troy's face fell into a frown.

"but dad what if I don't want to marry a princess or a duchess, what if I want to marry someone that I love." said Troy.

"love has nothing to do with tradition." said Jack.

"why does everything have to be tradition!" yelled Troy.

"because I say so, I'm still the king here and whatever I say goes, now you will marry who I tell you to marry but it will not be for love, you have to focus on becoming king!" yelled Jack as he left the throne room.

Troy stood there with anger at his father while his mother sighed and shook her head.

"mom, you know that I don't want to marry someone that I don't love." said Troy.

"I know." said Lucille as she got off her throne and hugged her son.

"then please don't make me do this." said Troy.

"Troy, I want you to be happy and I want you to marry whoever you want." she said.

"thanks mom, at least someone understands." said Troy as he hugged her.

"your welcome, honey." said Lucille.

Troy left the throne room with a smile on his face, at least someone was on his side.

He went to his room and laid on his bed thinking about his love, he would wait until midnight to sneak out and bring Gabriella to the secret garden.

Meanwhile Gabriella was in the cabin sitting on the sofa reading her favorite book Romeo & Juliet.

She had nothing to do and she was board so she looked around inside Troy's small library and found a book that she hadn't read in a long time.

So she sat on the sofa and started reading.

When Gabriella finished the book she had tears in her eyes.

Gabriella sighed and put the book down and laid her head down.

She loved Troy and she needed to tell him how she felt about him and about her horrible past.

Poor Gabriella cried even more as she thought about it.

All the crying made her really tired so she fell asleep.

Troy was still lying on his bed when he noticed the time, It was 11: 55 almost midnight.

So he got up from his bed and climbed out his window and jumped safely on the ground.

He looked around and headed towards the stable and rode off towards the cabin where Gabriella was waiting.

When Troy got to the cabin he got off his horse and went inside where he found Gabriella fast asleep.

He smiled and sat by her, taking her hand in his and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"wake up, dear Juliet." whispered Troy.

Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm awake my dearest Romeo." she said and giggled.

Troy smiled and kissed her hand.

"good, now please come with me." he said and helped her up, then took her outside.

"where are we going?" asked Gabriella as Troy helped her on to the horse.

"it's my secret garden." said Troy.

"sounds prefect." said Gabriella as she leaned her head back on Troy.

They rode for a little while longer then Gabriella started to yawn.

"we're here." said Troy as he got off the horse.

"in your secret garden." said Gabriella.

"yes." said Troy as he helped Gabriella off the horse and gently put her down while looking into her eyes.

"come." whispered Troy.

"ok." whispered Gabriella as Troy led her towards the garden.

Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and walked towards a bench that was in the middle of the garden and sat down; Troy smiled at her and sat down as well.

"wow, this place is so beautiful, even with a full moon." said Gabriella.

"your beautiful." said Troy as he looked at her with seriousness in his face.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and started to cry.

Troy looked at her with concern.

"what's wrong?" asked Troy.

"I'm s sorry it's just t that no one h has ever said anything so sweet t to me before." cried Gabriella.

"well it's the truth, but something tells me that that's not the only reason why your crying." said Troy as he wiped her tears.

"I have to tell you something." they both said at the same time.

"ladies first." said Troy as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"I have to tell you about my past." said Gabriella.

"tell me." said Troy in a gentle voice.

Gabriella sighed and started talking.

"when I was a little girl my mother had died from the influenza, my father took care of me until I was 10 years old after that he had died as well; since my parents death I was put into an orphanage where the caretaker would make us work for hours.

Then one day one of the caretakers told me that I was sold to a germen women named Stella Revera and that I had to become her servant.

She was horrible, mean, and selfish; she wouldn't let me eat or sleep for some days because that was my punishment, so every time I would say that I was tired or hungry she would beat me." said Gabriella as tears formed in her eyes.

Troy kissed her head and told her to continue.

"then on my 18 birthday which was on December 14 was the worst day of my life." she said as the tears came down her face.

"what happened, sweetheart, tell me." said Troy.

"she slapped me, kicked my stomach, grabbed me by my hair, grabbed me by my neck and tried to chock me just so she can see me struggle, then she let go and e fell to the floor gasping for air, and the last thing that she did was spit on my face and tell me that I was a worthless servant girl who is nothing but a peace of trash, so that's when I decided to leave that awful place in Germany and come here to Albuquerque to be free and start a new life." said Gabriella.

"I'm happy that you're here with me safe and sound." said Troy.

"yes, me to." said Gabriella as she sighed.

"what is it?" said Troy as he looked into her eyes.

"I just hope that she doesn't find me." said Gabriella.

"what will happen if she does?" said Troy as he rested his head on top of hers.

"they'll send me back to Mexico, do you know what will happen to me if they send me back there." said Gabriella as she looked at Troy to see if he knew the answer.

"death." whispered Troy as he looked at Gabriella.

"yes, I would be trapped and sentenced to death." said Gabriella.

Troy took Gabriella's face in his strong hands and looked into her sad eyes.

"as long as I'm here, no one will hurt you." said Troy as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft sweet gentle kiss.

Gabriella melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck; while Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

After they broke apart Gabriella said the three words that Troy waited to hear.

"I love you." whispered Gabriella.

"I love you, too." whispered Troy.

Then he leaned down again and sealed their love with a kiss.

But what they didn't know was that the queen had seen everything through the window.

Lucille was smiling because her son had finally found someone that he truly loved.

She knew that the young girl was a servant, but didn't care; if he wanted to marry this young girl then she wasn't going to stop him from doing so, as long as he was happy and loved then she was happy for the young couple.

~Authors note: hey please review and tell me what you think, I'm already writing chapter 4 In my notebook~

~shaneluvsmitchie711~


	4. Chapter 4

~Author's note: hey guys sorry I took so long to update, anyways please enjoy this chapter~

Chapter: 4

The next day Troy told Gabriella that he had to go back to the castle to serve the queen.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him good-bye then watched him ride away.

She walked back inside the cabin and sighed happily, she was happy that she finally told him her past but most importantly that she loved him.

Gabriella was so happy that she decided to make a special dinner for two.

So she looked around the cabinets and found some noodles and some sauce, she grabbed them both and smiled to herself.

"I guess I'll make spaghetti for dinner, but what to make for dissert." she said to herself as she looked around the kitchen.

Finally after a couple of minutes she took out a chocolate ice cream cake in the freezer.

"this looks delicious." she said to herself and placed the cake back in the freezer so it wouldn't melt.

Gabriella went back to the stove and started preparing dinner.

She started stirring the spaghetti and the sauce which was hot and smelled delicious.

After she turned off the stove she started to set the table with plates, forks, and glasses.

Then she went to the living room, picked up her book and continued to read while she waited patiently for Troy to return.

Meanwhile Troy was in his room reading a book when his mother came in.

"hello, darling." said Lucille.

"hello, Mother." said Troy.

"so how was your night?" she asked.

"it was wonderful." he said, with a smile.

"I'm sure it was wonderful, dear, she's a beautiful girl." said Lucille.

"what?" said Troy, as he put his book down and looked at his Mother.

"last night you were in your secret garden with a brown-haired girl." said Lucille.

"how do you know that?" asked Troy.

"because I saw the two of you through the window." said Lucille.

Troy sighed and looked out the French doors.

"Mother, please don't tell Father about us, I'm trying to keep her safe." said Troy.

"not to worry, darling I won't tell your Father a thing, but tell me one thing." she said.

"what's that." said Troy.

"what's her name?" asked Lucille.

Troy smiled at his mother.

"her name is Gabriella Montez." said Troy.

"Gabriella, what a beautiful name." said Lucille.

"yes, it is beautiful." said Troy.

"I'm so thrilled to meet her." said Lucille.

"I'm sorry Mother, you can't." said Troy.

"oh, why not?" asked Lucille.

"because she doesn't know that I'm a prince and I don't want her to find out." said Troy, as he sighed.

"oh, darling you can't keep this a secret forever, she will find out some way." said Lucille.

"I know Mother, but I want to protect her." said Troy.

"from your Father." said Lucille.

"yes." said Troy.

Lucille smiled and hugged her son.

"I'm so proud of you." she said.

"thank you, Mother." said Troy.

"where is she right now?" asked Lucille.

"she's waiting for me inside the white cottage." said Troy, as he started to leave.

(ok I know in the first chapter I said cabin, but now I'm changing it to a cottage)

"Troy." said the queen.

"yes." said Troy, as he stood in his tracks.

"think about telling her who you are, and when or if you do please tell me so I can finally meet my future daughter-in-law who will someday become queen." said Lucille, with a smile.

"I'll inform you." said Troy, as he left the castle and rode back to the cottage.

When Troy stepped inside he found Gabriella reading a book, he looked at the cover and smiled because it was one of his favorites as well.

Gabriella sensed that someone was watching her so she closed the book and looked at her love who was smiling at her.

Gabriella put the book down, got up, and walked into his awaiting arms and kissed his lips.

"hello, love." said Troy, as he kissed her lips again.

"hello." said Gabriella, as she looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"something smells delicious." said Troy.

"I made dinner for us, it's spaghetti." said Gabriella.

Troy placed his lips towards her ear and whispered softly.

"what's for dissert, my sweet?" said Troy, as he kissed her cheek softly before looking into her eyes.

"chocolate ice cream cake." she whispered.

"it sounds very delicious." said Troy.

"oh, it is." said Gabriella, as she walked into the kitchen with Troy following behind.

She grabbed two plates and put some food on them, then set them on the table.

Troy being the gentlemen that he was, pulled out her chair and sat her down, then he went and pulled out his own chair and sat down as well.

Gabriella smiled as she watched him eat.

Troy looked up and smiled as he looked at her.

"why are you smiling." asked Gabriella.

"I don't know, you just make me feel very happy, love." said Troy, as he reached out for her hand and kissed it.

"awwww, your so sweet." said Gabriella, as she grabbed his hand gently and kissed his fingers softly.

After they finished their dinner Gabriella grabbed the ice cream cake and placed it on the table.

"I hope you don't mind, I found this in the freezer and it looked delicious and it would be such a shame to let it waste in the freezer; I just couldn't find anything else to-" she quickly said but got cut off by Troy kissing her deeply.

After he pulled away he kissed her fourhead and siled at her.

"you ramble a lot, love and don't worry the cake looks delicious." he said and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

They finished their dissert and went into the living room and sat down on the loveseat and continued reading Romeo & Juliet together.

Gabriella was reading Juliet's part while Troy read Romeo's part, they were reading the balcony scene, which was their favorite scene in the book.

"oh, dear!" says Gabriella.

"she speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel! Being up above me, enhance this night, as an angel seen by astonished mortals, who gaze aloft in wide-eyed amazement as he sits astride a slow-moving cloud and sails upon the sustaining air!" read Troy.

"oh, Romeo, Romeo! Why are you Romeo? Deny your father and refuse your name. And I'll no longer be a Capulet." read Gabriella.

"shall I hear some more, or speak now?" read Troy, as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella; while her head said on his chest and her hands still holding the book, she read the next part.

"it's only you name that's my enemy, you'd be the same, even if you weren't a Montague. What's "Montague?" it's not a hand, or a foot, or an arm, or a face or any other part belonging to a man. Take some other name! what's in a name? what we call a rose would smell as sweet, whatever word we used for it. If Romeo weren't called Romeo, he's still retain his own dear perfection without this name. Romeo give up your name and in exchange for that name, which is not part of you, take all of me!" read Gabriella as she yawned tiredly.

"that's enough reading, my sweet it's time for you to rest now." said troy, as he put the book down and carried Gabriella upstairs, into the bedroom, then he waited outside her door while she changed into her nightgown.

After she finished getting dressed , Gabriella laid down on her bed and motioned for Troy to come and lay beside her.

Troy obeyed her and laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, while she said her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, my Juliet." said Troy, as he kissed her head.

"and I love you, my Romeo." said whispered softly, as she drifted off into sleep in his arms.

Troy looked at her and smiled as he watched his love sleep peacefully.

Troy sighed and got out of bed gently so he wouldn't wake up Gabriella.

He gently opened the bedroom door, went downstairs, and snuck out the front door and rode off towards the castle.

When Troy arrived at the castle he put Beauty back in her stable and went inside, passed the guards, went up the marble staircase, and into his sisters room.

Sophie was fast asleep in her bed with a peaceful look on her face, Troy smiled and walked towards her bed and shook her gently.

"Sophie, wake up." whispered Troy.

Sophie stirred slightly, but opened her eyes to face her brother.

"Troy?!" she said, as she sat up quickly.

"shh, Sophie not so loud Mother and Father night hear you and come up her, then how would I get back to my love?" said Troy, while whispering.

"sorry….wait did you just say 'my love'? who's your love, is it that girl, um, what's her name again?" whispered Sophie.

"her name is Gabriella." whispered Troy.

"oh, right sorry I get really confused when people wake me up in the middle of the night." whispered Sophie, as she glared at him.

"I'm terribly sorry Sophie I forgot that you needed your rest." said Troy.

"yes, I most certainly do, I have a lesson in the morning with my tutor." said Sophie.

"ah, I see well I'll let you sleep now." said Troy, as he tucked her in and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Troy." said Sophie.

"yes." he said, as he turned around.

"how is Gabriella doing?" she asked.

"she's fine." said Troy.

"that's nice, goodnight Troy." whispered Sophie.

"goodnight Sophie, sweet dreams." said Troy as he blew out the candle and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind him, then heading off to his room to rest for a little while.

He grabbed a book from his bookcase collection and started reading to pass the time.

As he finished the second chapter there was a knock at his bedroom door, Troy called for the person to enter his room.

"Troy, how are you, son?" asked Jack.

"fine." said Troy.

"so how is the search going? Have you found the one you want to marry?" he asked.

"no, not yet." said Troy.

"well then you'd better hurry, you only have 19 more days left to find yourself a bride." said Jack.

"and if I don't find one, then you'll find one for me, I know." said Troy.

"yes, well get some rest." said Jack, as he left the room.

Troy got up from his bed and shut his bedroom door, then he opened the French door that led to the balcony and leaned on the stone balcony and sighed in frustration.

"ahem." came the queen.

Troy turned around and found his Mother walking towards him, then she leaned against the balcony as well.

"what's the matter, darling?" she asked, while looking up at the night sky.

"it's just this marriage, I don't want to marry anyone, I want to marry Gabriella." said Troy.

The queen sighed she knew how much her son loved this girl, she saw it with her own bare eyes, the love, the passion that they held for each other, it was meant to be.

"I'll talk to your Father." said Lucille.

Troy hugged his Mother and kissed her cheek.

"oh, thank you, Mother." said Troy.

"yes, now you must be getting back to the cottage, poor Gabriella might be scared to death if she knew you were gone." said the queen.

"I should get back, thank you once again Mother." said Troy, as he climbed down his balcony and went to the stable to get Beauty out, then he rode off into the night to sleep with is love and hold her in his arms.

When Troy returned to the cottage he noticed that Gabriella was still asleep, he quickly but quietly changed into his pajamas which were white and had a little bit of red.

(A/N: it's the clothes that he wore in 'we're all in this together but there pj's)

Troy climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Gabriella and fell into a peaceful slumber with his one true love.

~A/N: ok so this chapter is done yay finally, anyways I'm not going to be writing in my notebook anymore I'm just going to wing it as I type, not to mention that my notebook is totally destroyed my two evil brothers destroyed it by writing all over the pages, yeah so please review~

*ShaneluvesMitchie711*


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: hey, guys thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you guys like or love my story, now here's chapter 5 yay!)**

**The next morning Troy woke up and found Gabriella's side of the bed empty. **

**He got out of the bed and went downstairs and looked in the kitchen where he saw Gabriella making breakfast. **

**Troy stood by the doorway and watched her with fascination and awe as his beautiful love stood by the counter humming to herself while she stirred some batter mix. **

**Troy walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, while kissing the back of her neck. **

"**good morning, love." said Troy. **

"**good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked, as she poured the batter mix into two muffin pans then placed them carefully in the oven; then she turned around in Troy's arms so that she was looking straight into his beautiful ocean blue eyes that made her go weak at the knees. **

**Troy smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. **

"**yes I did sleep well," he said once he pulled back from the kiss. **

"**that's good," she said, as she washed some dishes. **

"**I have to go back to the castle," said Troy. **

"**oh, uh, that's fine," said Gabriella, as she dried the dishes. **

**Troy turned her around so she was facing him and saw the disappointment in her face. **

"**what's the matter, darling?" said Troy. **

"**can't you stay here with me, just this once." said Gabriella. **

"**I wish I could but the king needs me I'm his servant and I can't disobey the king." said Troy. **

"**I understand." said Gabriella. **

"**good, now I must get dressed and go to the castle." said Troy, as he kissed her once more and went upstairs. **

**Gabriella sighed and started making eggs, today she would be eating breakfast alone. **

**After Troy got dressed he came downstairs to say good-bye to Gabriella. **

"**I won't be to long, tonight I have something special for you," said Troy. **

"**and what my that be?" asked Gabriella. **

"**you'll just have to have patience, my love." said Troy, as he caressed her cheek softly. **

"**then I'll be patient when you return, my darling." said Gabriella. **

"**until tonight, my angel." said Troy, as he kissed her passionately. **

**When they broke the kiss Troy walked out the front door and rode towards his castle. **

**Gabriella closed the door and sighed softly. **

"**until tonight." she whispered to herself as, she went into the kitchen and took out the muffins and placed them on a plate, then set them on the table. **

**Then she put the eggs in another plate and set them on the table as well and started eating her breakfast. **

**After she finished her food she started cleaning up the cottage so Troy would come home to a clean house. **

**Meanwhile Troy climbed his balcony and entered his room when a soft knock was heard. **

**Troy quickly got into his bed and pretended to be asleep. **

" **come in," said Troy, as he pretended to be asleep in his bed. **

"**ah, good morning your highness, the king and queen bid you good morning and they also wish for you to get dressed, furthermore your cousin princess Amelia is waiting downstairs in the parlor." said the servant. **

"**very well, tell her I'll be down shortly," said Troy. **

"**yes, sir." he said and left the room closing the door behind him. **

**Troy sighed and got out of the bed and fixed his clothes, then went downstairs to greet his cousin. **

**When Troy entered the parlor Amelia was sitting in a chair reading a book, Troy cleared his throat to announce that he was in the room. **

**Amelia looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her cousin. **

"**hello, Troy it's so good to see you again," said Amelia, as she got up and gave him a hug. **

"**wow, you got taller, too." she said. **

"**and you've been getting shorter." he said with a smile, while Amelia rolled her eyes. **

"**so, my mother and father told me that your 18 and going to be king." she said. **

"**yes, they want me to rule the kingdom at that age, but first I need to find a bride to marry and she has to be royalty, high royalty, princess, duchess, etcetera and that's it." he said. **

"**well you don't seem very happy about it." she said. **

"**I'm not, I do not wish to marry a princess or a duchess." he said. **

"**who do you intend on marrying then?" she asked. **

"**someone who loves me for me and not because I'm a prince." said Troy. **

"**ah, love is a wonderful thing it's so pure in the heart and soul." she said, dreamily. **

"**how do you know about love? your only 15." he said. **

"**it's a given and a right for me to know, I know that I'm only 15 but I need to know because when I'm old enough and before I become queen I want to find someone to love and for that someone to love me just as well or even more." she said. **

"**so young and yet so wise." said Lucille, as she entered the parlor. **

"**aunt Lucille, it's so wonderful to see you again," said Amelia as she hugged her aunt. **

"**it's wonderful to see you again as well, Mia." said Lucille. **

"**Mia, it's so lovely to see you, I missed you a lot." said Sophia as she hugged Mia. **

"**It's wonderful to see you, too." said Mia. **

"**Troy, how is Gabriella doing?, Sophie would you mind going into the garden, dear. **

"**but mother." she said. **

"**don't worry mother Sophie was the first one to know about Gabriella." said Troy. **

"**who's Gabriella?" said Mia. **

"**well she's--" he tried to say but got cut off by his father. **

"**who is this Gabriella girl your all talking about?" he said while looking at everyone. **

"**oh, don't worry dear I hired her to be Troy's mistress." said Lucille. **

**Troy looked at his mother with a questioning look. **

"**very well." he said and walked away. **

"**mother what are you thinking, Gabriella can't be my mistress remember she doesn't know I'm a prince." said Troy, **

"**then you will have to tell her tonight at the Masquerade ball." said Lucille. **

"**excuse me, terribly sorry for interrupting, but can anyone care to explain what it is you all are talking about? What's going on here? And who is Gabriella?" said Mia who looked confused. **

"**Troy will explain everything." said Lucille as she closed the double doors and sat back down in her chair while placing Sophie on her lap. **

**Troy explained every single thing to his cousin while she sat there taking everything he said in. **

**After he finished explaining he looked at his cousin and noticed that she was smiling happily. **

"**aw, that is so romantic." she said. **

**Troy smiled at his cousins support and approval. **

"**there's just a couple of problems to solve first." said Troy. **

"**what are they?" asked Mia. **

"**first how is she getting invited, second what is she going to wear she has no gowns, third how am I supposed to be with her as a servant and also try and be a prince without her knowing that both the servant and the prince are me?" he asked. **

"**don't worry I'll arrange everything." said Mia. **

"**how?" asked Troy. **

"**well, I'll meet her today and introduce myself as your cousin but who is also a servant that works in the castle as well." said Mia. **

"**that's a marvelous plan." said Lucille. **

"**auntie Lucille and Sophie will be part of it to but there part is the same queen and princess, then when I talk with Gabriella I'll tell her that there's going to be a ball and if she declines and says that she doesn't have a gown I'll just let her borrow one of mine, as for the last part Troy the servant will wear a black tuxedo with a black mask, With white gloves and Prince Troy will wear a white Tuxedo with white gloves and a white mask." said Mia. **

"**do you think it will work?" asked Troy. **

"**of course it will work, trust me." said Mia. **

"**I trust you." said Troy. **

"**now come we must go and see Gabriella." said Mia. **

"**wait, here is the invitation." said Lucille. **

"**thanks." said Mia. **

"**you need to change first." said Troy. **

"**ok." said Mia as she ran upstairs into her room to change quickly. **

**After she finished she came downstairs and walked out the double doors with Troy following behind her; they both got on the horse and rode off towards the cottage where Gabriella was cleaning up. **

**Troy hoped that when Gabriella found out who he really was that she would except him. **

**He hoped and prayed. **

**~A/N: ok so review and tell me what you think next chapter is where Gabriella gets invited to the ball and where Troy reveals who he really is, if you want to give some ideas that would be really nice and helpful~**

**~Danielle~**


	6. Chapter 6

~A/N: ok guys here's chapter 6 enjoy~

Troy and Mia finally arrived at the cottage and got off their horses, then Troy opened the door to the cottage and went inside with Mia following behind him.

"Gabriella, I'm home," said Troy.

"Troy your back that wasn't very long…oh who's this?" she said, as she looked at the blue-eyed girl standing next to Troy.

"this is Mia, she's my cousin and is a servant who works for the Queen." said Troy.

"oh, it's very nice to meet you, Mia." said Gabriella.

"it's a pleasure to meet the lovely girl who stole my cousins heart." said Mia.

Troy smiled as both girls talked for a while, then he interrupted.

"Gabriella did you remember the surprise I was telling you about." said Troy.

"yes I remember, why?" she asked.

"well, love, I need you to wear something elegant tonight." said Troy.

"but Troy I do not have anything elegant to wear, I'm a servant girl remember." said Gabriella.

"don't worry Gabriella I'll take care off it." said Mia as she left the cottage and rode back to the castle.

"what's the special occasion?" asked Gabriella.

Troy smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"well, my darling the King and Queen are having a grand masquerade ball tonight and everyone in the kingdom is invited." said Troy.

"that must be wonderful." said Gabriella.

"they throw extravagant balls." said Troy.

"Lady Stella used to throw extravagant dances as well, but she's just a lady with high priorities and such, the king and queen's balls are far more entertaining and extravagant, aren't they not?" asked Gabriella, with a smile.

"they are, darling, they are which is why Mia and I have been invited and I'm taking you as my escort if you don't mind going with me." said Troy.

"oh, Troy that would be wonderful I wouldn't go with anyone else in the world but you, and we'll also see the Prince as well." said Gabriella, who was smiling happily.

Troy smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"I'm sure we will." he said, while caressing her cheek.

Meanwhile Mia was in the castle with Lucille and Sophie trying to figure out what to do about Gabriella's dress.

"what if we buy some fabric and make a dress out of it." said Lucille.

"or we can just call Pierre ," said Mia.

"who's Pierre?" asked Lucille.

"he's my dress designer," said Mia.

"how long will it take him to make a dress for Gabriella?" asked Lucille.

"well if he makes the dress on his own it will take 5 days," said Mia.

"5 days but we only have until today," said Lucille.

"but if he has his designer team to help him, then it will only take them about 20 minuets to get the dress done," said Mia.

"oh, that's perfect call him right now." said Lucille.

"he's already here," said Mia with a smile on her face.

"you planned it didn't you." said Lucille with a smile.

"yes," said Mia.

They heard a knock at the door.

"your majesty, your highnesses there is a man and his followers who are here to see you about a dress." said the servant.

"oh, that's Pierre and his designers, please tell them we'll be with them shortly," said Mia.

"very well, miss," said the servant as she left the room.

The Queen and the two Princesses walked into the parlor where the men where waiting.

"Pierre, it's great to see you, you remember my aunt and cousin." said Mia.

"hello, Princessa it's so good to see you again, ah, yes your majesty Queen Lucille," he said as he kissed her hand.

"oh and the little Princessa, Sophia how nice to see you, too, now what's this I hear about a dress emergency," said Pierre.

" we need an elegant dress for tonight's masquerade ball," said Mia.

"ah, yes of course, anything for my favorite Princessa," said Pierre.

"thank you, Pierre." said Mia.

"now, is the dress for you Princessa Mia?" asked Pierre.

"no," said Mia.

"oh, well is the dress for you, your Majesty?" he said.

"I'm afraid not." said the Queen.

"oh, then is it for you, Princessa Sophia?" he asked again.

"no, it's not for me, it's for Gabriella." said Sophie.

"who is this Gabriella? Is she another Princessa?" he asked.

"no, she's a servant girl, who happens to be Prince Troy's true love." said Sophie.

"how intriguing…well is she here bring her to me so I can measure her," said Pierre.

"well, she's not here at the moment," said Lucille.

"where is she?" he asked.

"she's with Troy at the white cottage." said Mia.

"well, then lets go so I can measure her and start on the dress," said Pierre as he left the parlor, and went outside into his carriage.

Mia got on her horse and rode in front of the carriage to lead the way.

When they got there Mia got off her horse and Pierre got out of his carriage and knocked on the door.

"yes, may I help you?" asked Gabriella as she answered the door.

"hello hello, I am Phillip the dress designer and I am here to make you a beautiful gown for the masquerade ball tonight." said Pierre.

"oh, thank you." said Gabriella.

"your very welcome, now come here so I can measure you to see what size dress to make you." said Pierre.

Gabriella stepped towards him and stood still as he pulled out some kind of string and began to measure her head, waist, and shoulders.

"alright all finished, now I must go and make a beautiful dress, oh which reminds me what color dress would you like?" asked Pierre.

"I don't have a clue." said Gabriella.

"well, then I'll just surprise you." said Pierre.

"thank you. " said Gabriella.

"your most welcome." said Pierre as he walked out the door and rode off in his carriage.

"I'll bring the dress when he's done." said Mia as she went outside and got on her horse.

"that would be marvelous, thank you Mia." said Gabriella.

"your welcome." said Mia as she rode back to the castle.

Gabriella went back into the cottage and sighed happily.

"you seem very happy." said Troy as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her towards his chest.

"indeed I am," said Gabriella as she breathed in his scent.

"I can't wait until tonight," said Gabriella.

"neither can I," said Troy.

Five hours later Gabriella was getting ready for the ball with Mia helping her with her hair and her dress.

After Mia had finished with Gabriella she got herself dressed, too.

Troy was wearing his black tuxedo with his black mask.

When Mia was done getting ready she went downstairs and saw Troy.

"ok Troy, Gabriella is still upstairs so you can go now and get to the ball and we'll meet you there." said Mia.

"alright then, tell Gabriella that I'll see her in a few minutes." said Troy as he opened the door and walked out.

"are you taking your horse?" asked Mia.

"of course, how else am I suppose to get to the castle in time." said Troy as he got on his horse.

"the carriage will be here in a moment," said Mia.

"good," said Troy as he rode off towards the castle.

Mia went back inside and was met by Gabriella who had on a beautiful puffy gold strapless dress with white long gloves and a gold mask, her shoes were gold, and her hair was down showing off her beautiful curly brown hair that went down at the back of her waist.

(Gabriella's dress is like Cinderella's but it's gold and strapless and she's wearing a gold mask)

"Gabriella you look lovely," said Mia who was smiling.

"thank you, you look beautiful to." said Gabriella.

"why, thank you." said Mia.

"where's Troy?" asked Gabriella.

"oh, he had to leave early apparently the king needed some help with a couple of things." said Mia. "but he told me to tell you that he'll meet you when you arrive at the ball." said Mia.

"oh, alright," said Gabriella.

Mia looked out the window and saw that the carriage had arrived to pick them up.

"the carriage is here," said Mia.

"well, there's no time to waste, lets go." said Gabriella, as she and Mia went outside shutting the door behind them.

The footman opened the carriage door and helped them inside, then he closed the door, got on and sat on his seat, grabbed the rains, and told the horses to go.

The ride towards the castle wasn't very long, they got there in a matter of time.

When they got there, Gabriella couldn't believe how big the castle was, she was amazed, happy, and exited.

"oh, this castle is lovely." said Gabriella, with a smile on her face.

"I know." said Mia.

The footman opened the door and helped the girls out of the carriage.

They walked up the marble staircase and walked through the two main doors, and then they were inside.

"this castle is so beautiful," said Gabriella as she looked around.

"come on, lets go to the ball room." said Mia, as she lead Gabriella through a hall and stopped at the ballroom entrance.

The announcer asked for their names so they could be introduced.

"Mia and Gabriella." said Mia.

The announcer nodded his head and announced their names to the entire kingdom.

"come on, lets go to the buffet table." said Mia.

"oh, that's quit alright, I'll just wonder off for a little bit." said Gabriella.

"alright, but be careful." said Mia.

"don't worry I will," said Gabriella as she walked off.

a lot of people were dancing all over the room enjoying the ball, the King, Queen, and Princess were sitting on their thrones just watching everyone dance.

Then suddenly the music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and looked towards the marble staircase.

"ladies and gentlemen I'm pleased to present, his royal highness the Prince." said the announcer.

As the announcer said that Troy came down a different flight of stairs wearing his white tuxedo, white gloves, white shoes, and a white mask.

Everyone bowed as a sign of respect for the Prince.

Gabriella sat down on a nearby chair and watched as the Prince walked up to his little sister and asked her to dance, from what Gabriella could tell they danced divinely.

When they finished dancing the crowed applaud, then the Prince gave his little sister a kiss on the cheek, then she whispered something in his ear; the Prince stood up strait and walked over towards Gabriella, who was still sitting down.

Gabriella's eyes were fixed on her dress so she didn't see the Prince walking towards her.

When the Prince reached her she looked up and stared at him; Troy being the Prince and gentlemen that he was helped her out of her seat, took her hand, and kissed it gently.

"hello," he said.

"how do you do, your highness." said Gabriella as she looked down at the ground.

Troy tilted her head up gently and smiled at her when she met his eyes in a strong stare.

"would you honor me with a dance?" he asked.

"yes, of course." said Gabriella.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his and lead her towards the middle of the dance floor were everyone could see.

Then the orchestra started playing a song while Troy and Gabriella waltzed around the room adding words to the beautiful music that was playing.

(Troy/Prince)

Ten minutes ago I saw you

I looked up when you came through the door

My head stared reeling you gave me the feeling

The room had no ceiling or floor

Then minutes ago I met you, and we murmured

Our "how do you do's" I wanted to ring out the

Bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news

I have found her she's an angel

With the dust of the stars in her eyes

We are dancing we are flying and she's taking me back

To the sky

In the arms of my love I'm flying

Over mountains and meadows and glen

And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never

Come down again.

I may never come down to earth again.

(Gabriella)

Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured

Our "how do you do's" I wanted to ring out the

Bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the

news

(Troy/Prince & Gabriella)

I have found her

I have found him

Gabriella and the Prince twirled around and around, smiling at each other and singing.

(Both)

In the arms of my love I'm flying

Over mountains and meadows and glen

And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.

I may never come down to earth again.

The orchestra stopped playing the song and everyone cheered and applauded as Troy and Gabriella finished their dance, then Troy lead Gabriella out the back door and into a court yard were there was a bridge that crossed over a pond.

Troy and Gabriella walked on the bridge and sat down side by side on a marble bench.

Troy laced their fingers together and brought their laced fingers up to his lips and kissed her fingers gently one by one.

Gabriella smiled at him and looked at a gold medallion necklace that he was wearing around his neck, on the medallion there was a wild cat carved bearing it's sharp teeth.

"your medallion is very beautiful." said Gabriella.

"thank you." said Troy.

"may I?" asked Gabriella.

"of course," said Troy as he carefully took off the medallion and placed it in her hand.

Gabriella traced her fingers on it gently and smiled softly.

"it must be very valuable." she said, as she gave it back to him.

"oh, it is." said Troy as he placed it around his neck.

They sat there in silence just staring into each others eyes.

"may I kiss you?" asked Troy, as one of his gloved hands caressed Gabriella's cheek.

"yes," said Gabriella.

Troy leaned his head forward and kissed Gabriella's lips gently.

The kiss became more passionate until Gabriella broke the kiss.

"what's the matter?" asked Troy.

"I can't do this." said Gabriella.

"I don't understand," said Troy who looked confused.

"it feels so right, but yet it feels so wrong of me." said Gabriella.

"please, explain." said Troy.

"well, kissing you felt so right, but then it's wrong of me because I'm not being faithful to the one I truly love." said Gabriella.

"hm, what's his name?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Troy Bolton." said Gabriella.

"oh, my love you are being faithful to him." said Troy.

"I don't understand." said Gabriella who was now the one confused.

Troy sighed and turned around, his back facing Gabriella.

"I am Troy Bolton." he said taking off his mask and turning around to face Gabriella so she could see him.

Gabriella looked at Troy and gasped.

"y you're the p prince?" asked Gabriella, who was shocked.

"yes." said Troy as he took a step towards her.

"but you can't be," said Gabriella.

"but I am." said Troy.

"no, no, no." she said over and over shaking her head.

Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her closer to him, hugging her close and whispering sweet things to her.

"I am a prince, my love." said Troy, as he hugged a crying Gabriella.

"you don't understand we can never be together." cried Gabriella.

"yes, we can." said Troy.

Gabriella sighed.

"why did you lie to me?" asked Gabriella.

"because I wanted to protect you from my father." said Troy.

"why is that?" asked Gabriella, as she looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"because if he found out that I've fallen in love with a servant then he would send you away, and I could never let that happen, your to important to me and I never want to loose you." he said, while looking into her eyes and tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"a prince has always married a princess, it's been that way for many years, it's tradition it's never meant to be broken, I know that your father will make you marry a princess, that's what he wants, do you want that?" asked Gabriella with tears running down her cheeks.

"No!" he said sharply.

Gabriella stepped away from him, scared of his anger.

Troy looked at her, his eyes turning soft then he walked towards her and gently grabbed her face in both hands and sang to her.

(Troy)

Do I love you because your beautiful

Or are you beautiful, because I love you.

Am I making believe I see in you, a girl to

Lovely to be really true.

Do I want you because your wonderful

Or are you wonderful, because I want you.

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream

Or are you really as beautiful as you seem.

(Gabriella)

Am I making believe I see in you

A man to perfect to be really true.

Do I want you because your wonderful

Or are you wonderful, because I want you.

(Both)

Are you the sweet invention of a lovers

Dream, or are you really as wonderful as

You seem.

Troy takes Gabriella's hand and kisses it gently, then he kisses her gently on her forehead.

Then Troy takes Gabriella in his arms and they both begin to sing again while looking into each others eyes.

(Both)

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem.

Both Troy and Gabriella lean in and seal their love with a sweet gentle kiss.

When they broke the kiss Troy took of his Medallion and placed it around her neck.

Gabriella looked at him and caressed his cheek.

"if your father finds out?" she asked.

"he won't, not until we tell him." he said.

"we can be together?" asked Gabriella.

"we can and we will, I promise." said Troy.

"I love you." said Gabriella.

"as do I, my love, no one's tearing us apart and no one can ever take you away from me." said Troy.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him passionately.

She loved him and she knew that, prince or servant she would love him forever until the day she died.

A/N: ok, finally I'm done with this chapter please reaview and tell me what should happen next.

Songs: Ten minutes ago & Do I love you because your beautiful

Both form Rodgers & Hammerstein's movie Cinderella A/N

~Danielle~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey, everyone thank you so much for all the reviews and for sticking with this story I really appreciate it.

Anyways here's chapter 7 A/N

Troy and Gabriella were still at the ball and still outside looking up at the sky, moon, and all the stars.

"everything in the sky is so beautiful." said Gabriella as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"yes, it is very beautiful." said Troy as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The weather outside was chilly and Gabriella had forgotten how cold it was so she was shaking.

"darling, your shivering, are you cold?" he asked.

"just a little," she said.

Troy took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders to keep her warm.

"better, love?" he asked.

"yes." she said, as she and Troy continued to look at the sky.

Suddenly they saw something shoot across the sky.

"look a shooting star make a wish, love." said Troy.

Gabriella closed her eyes and wished really hard.

"what did you wish for?" asked Troy.

"I can not tell you," said Gabriella.

"why not?" asked Troy.

"it would not come true if I did." she said.

"I'm sure it will, please tell me." said Troy.

Gabriella sighed.

"alright, my wish is to get married and have children of my own." she said while looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Troy gently took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears.

"we can have a family of our own." said Troy.

"really?" she said.

"yes, of coarse." he said.

"you mean we could get married and have children someday?" she asked.

"yes, we'll get married, become husband and wife, and we will become King and Queen." said Troy.

Gabriella's smile fell when Troy said the word 'Queen'.

"Troy, I would love to be your Queen, truly, I would but what if your mother and father don't approve of me?" she asked.

Troy caressed her cheek and kissed her temple.

"don't worry, love, my mother approves and I'll talk to my father again." said Troy.

"wait, your mother knows about me? And about us being together?" she asked.

"yes, love." he said.

"oh, but what about your fath--"

She was cut off by Troy who kissed her softly, then as they were about to deepen the kiss someone cleared there throat announcing their presence.

Troy and Gabriella broke the kiss and looked to see who it was.

Standing there by a fountain was the Queen and the two Princesses smiling at the two lovers.

Troy linked his fingers with Gabriella's and walked towards them.

"hello, mother, ladies." said Troy.

"hello." said the Queen.

"hi." said the two girls.

"Gabriella this is my mother Lucille, my sister Sophie, and you already know Mia." said Troy.

Gabriella smiled at the Queen and curtsied.

"your majesty," said Gabriella.

"dear, sweet girl, call me Lucille." she said.

"ok." said Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy and felt someone wrap their arms around her, giving her a hug.

"oh, Gabriella it's so wonderful to finally meet you." said Sophie.

"aw, thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." said Gabriella.

"Troy are you going to marry Gabriella?" she asked.

"yes, when the time is right." he said.

Sophie was about to say something when she was interrupted by her father.

"what's going on?" asked the King.

"nothing, darling we're just making conversation." said Lucille.

Jack looked at Troy and the girl in confusion.

"who's this?" he asked.

Troy could see that Gabriella looked panicked, so he quickly thought of a name.

"father this is Michelle Perez," said Troy.

"ah, well pleasure to meet you, Miss Perez." he said and walked back inside the ballroom.

"well it's getting late, Mia and Sophie it's time for bed." said Lucille.

"ok, bye Troy, by Gabriella." they both said and went inside.

"it was a pleasure meeting you Gabriella." said Lucille.

"you as well." said Gabriella.

"goodnight mother,' said Troy.

"goodnight." said Lucille as she watched them get in the carriage and ride away.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived back to the cottage they went upstairs and changed out of there ball clothes.

Gabriella changed into her silk nightgown while Troy changed into his pj pant bottoms and left his upper body bare.

Gabriella sat in front of the dressered mirror and brushed her long curly brown hair.

She looked in the mirror and saw Troy lying on the bed, his bare chest rising up and down from his breathing.

"come to bed, love." said Troy.

Gabriella smiled softly and walked towards the bed and climbed under the covers and snuggled up to him, with her head on his chest.

"Troy?" she asked.

"yes." she said.

"did you mean what you said?" she asked.

"about?" he said.

"about us getting married." she said.

"hmm, yes." he said.

"I love you." she said, as she kissed his chest and laid her head on top of his heart and listening to the beats of his heart.

"I love you, too." he said and kissed her head.

"we should get some rest, love." he said.

"but I'm not--yawns--tired." she said.

Troy smiled at her.

"it's time to sleep, love, I have a special day planned for you tomorrow." he said.

"what's so special about tomorrow?" she asked."

"do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked.

"no." she said.

"it's valentine's day." he said.

"oh, I forgot about it, it's so romantic." she said.

"yes, I agree." he said.

"so what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"ah ah ah ah ah, that's for me to know and for you to find out tomorrow." said Troy.

"oh, alright." said Gabriella.

"Goodnight, my angel,"

"goodnight, my prince." said Gabriella.

Troy kissed Gabriella softly on the lips and both fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: well sorry I took sooo long but please review, oh and before I forget last Saturday I went to go see Alice in Wonderland and it was so awesome! Oh and on Saturday the 13th I sang the National Anthem and after that I went to go see Our Family Wedding now that was hilariously funny! A/N

Danielle Santos


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey, guys thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock!

Now here's Chapter 8 A/N

The next day Gabriella woke up to find herself alone in bed.

She looked to her left to see a red rose attached to a note, she picked up the note and began to read it.

~good morning, my angel. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I had some things to take care of; but not to worry, love, my mother, Sophie, and Mia will come in a moment to take you to the market and show you around, then they'll get you ready and I'll come for you so I can show you my surprise.~

Until tonight, my darling

Sincerely yours

~Troy~

Gabriella re-folded the note and picked up the rose and smelled the soft scent, then she got out of bed.

Then she went to the bathroom, turned on the water, and let it fill up the big tub, then she stripped off her nightgown, letting it fall to her feet.

Then she stepped into the tub and sighed as the warm water washed all over her body.

After she was done with her bath she dried her hair, then she put on a brown dress with a white apron and her black flat shoes.

When she was finished getting dressed she went downstairs and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast, when she heard a knock at the door.

"yes, who's there?" she asked.

"it's us, silly." said Mia.

"yes, me, Mia, and mother." said Sophie.

Gabriella opened the door and let them inside, shutting the door, and leading them into the kitchen.

"would you care for some breakfast?" she asked.

"yes, please." said Sophie, as she and Mia sat at the table.

Gabriella got four plates, four cups, and placed them on the table.

Then she placed a couple of plates on the table which had: eggs, bacon, ham, and pancakes.

She then poured juice for herself, milk for the girls, and coffee for Lucille.

"thank you, Gabriella." said both girls.

"your welcome," said Gabriella.

Lucille smiled and took a sip out of her coffee.

"Mmmm, this is quite delicious, what is this?" she asked.

"it's French vanilla coffee." said Gabriella.

Lucille took another sip of her coffee and finished her breakfast.

After everyone was finished, Gabriella placed the dishes into the sink and began to wash them; then Lucille came up beside her and shut the water off.

"is something wrong?" asked Gabriella.

"you should be getting ready, not washing dishes." said Lucille.

"but, I-"

"no, not another word dear, go upstairs and get dressed, Mia will help you. I'll finish cleaning up." said Lucille.

"thank you." said Gabriella, as she climbed the stairs with Mia following behind.

Lucille cleaned up the kitchen and looked around the cottage, smiling to herself.

She remembered the first time Jack brought her here and when she used to come here with Troy and Sophie when they were younger; this place brought back so much memories, some good and some unpleasant.

She remembered when Jack had kissed her in the living room while she was reading a book, when she baked cookies with Sophie, when she told stories to Troy about the old days, and when she would tuck them into bed and kiss them both goodnight.

Those were the memories that she held on to; but sometimes she thought of about the bad memories.

When she had been told that she would be killed if she married Jack, he was almost disowned because of her, but she loved him.

That was before Troy was born, but he knew that his mother was a servant and that she used to work for his father.

She remembered Jack's father, King Alexander, he was mean, ruthless, and disapproved of their love.

Jack's mother, Queen Clarissa was very sweet, loving, and adored Lucille very much.

Lucille hoped that jack would except Troy and Gabriella's love and not act like Jack's father.

Lucille sighed and went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"come in." said Mia.

Lucille opened the door and smiled when she saw Gabriella dressed in a white summer dress, which was beautiful and designed with colorful daisies and the skirt of the dress had ruffles that went down to her knees, on her feet were white flats that had a daisy on top of each flat, her hair was down and slightly curled.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around gracefully and watched how the bottom of her dress twirled around beautifully.

"oh, don't you look precious." said Lucille as she looked at the young girl standing before her; then something caught her eye, it was the gold amulet that was hanging around her neck.

"where did you get that?" asked Lucille.

"oh, you mean the amulet?" she asked.

"yes." said Lucille.

"Troy gave it to me." said Gabriella.

Lucille smiled and touched the amulet.

"I remember when Troy's father gave this to me." she said.

Gabriella quickly took it off and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said.

"don't fret my dear, it's yours now." she said, taking the amulet from Gabriella's hand and placing it around her neck.

"it looks lovely on you." she said.

"thank you." said Gabriella.

Sophie walked into the room and smiled.

"you look very pretty." said Sophie.

"thank you." said Gabriella.

"mother, can we go now?" asked Sophie.

"of course, sweetheart." said Lucille.

"is everyone ready?" she asked.

"yes." they all said and walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"come along the carriage is waiting outside." said Lucille as she opened the front door and let the girls pass outside and closed the door behind her and got inside the carriage, where Sophie, Mia, and Gabriella were waiting.

"alright, we're all set." said Lucille as she told the coachman to motion the horses.

Gabriella sat there in happiness, looking out the window.

20 minutes passed when they arrived at the market.

The carriage stopped to a halt and the footman opened the carriage door and helped them out.

When Gabriella saw the market she smiled.

"oh, it's lovely." she said.

"come." said Sophie as she took Gabriella's hand and pulled her along, while Mia and Lucille walked behind.

Gabriella could hear the sales people trying to talk her into buying expensive jewels and diamonds, but she declined.

Suddenly Gabriella saw a little boy and girl about six years old who were dirty and covered in raggy torn clothes.

Gabriella noticed them looking at the huge loafs of read and saw that they were hungry.

Gabriella walked towards them and kneeled in front of them.

"hello, my name is Gabriella, what are you names?" she asked sweetly.

"my name is James, and this is my sister Julie." said James.

'we're twins." said Julie.

Gabriella smiled at them, they were adorable.

"are you hungry?" she asked.

"yes." they both said at the same time.

Gabriella stood up and walked towards the bread stand and took two loafs of bread and walked back towards the children and gave them each one loaf of bread.

"thank you, Gabriella." said James.

"yes, thank you, Gabriella." said Julie, as she took a bite out of the bread.

"your welcome." she said, and watched them walk away.

Gabriella smiled and was about to walk away when she was stopped by a man who had a angry expression on his face.

"excuse me, sir." she said, as she passed the man.

"where do you think your going, girl?" he asked coolly, grabbing her roughly by her wrist.

Gabriella panicked and tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp but he was to strong.

"please, please let me go." begged Gabriella.

"I'll let you go when you pay for the breads that you stole." said the man.

"but I don't have any money." she said.

The man saw the amulet and smiled to himself.

"fine. Then give me that amulet that's around your neck." he said.

"no, it's mine." she said.

He reached for the amulet, but Gabriella-using her free hand-slapped his hand away.

"your comeing with me, girl." said the man and began dragging her towards an alleyway, where no one could see them.

Gabriella was scared and began to cry.

"I I'm s s sorry, I I I d didn't k know." she cried.

"hey, Bob come here." said the man.

Gabriella looked over the man's shoulder and saw another man walking towards them.

"oi, what's goin on?" asked Bob.

"this girl stole some bread from me and she says that she ain't got no money to pay for it, I'm tryin to get that pretty gold amulet of hers but she won't give it up." said Steve.

The man-who's name was Bob-took a look at Gabriella and smiled wickedly; his ugly crooked teeth showing.

"she's a very pretty girl." said Bob, as he looked at her up and down.

Steve turned Gabriella towards him and smiled at her as he ripped the amulet from her neck and pushed her towards Bob, who caught her easily and pinned her to the wall.

Bob started kissing her neck roughly and sliding on of his hands up her dress.

Gabriella tried pushing him away and hitting him as hard as she could.

"now, now girl play nice, you hear." said Bob, as he started kissing her neck again.

Gabriella's only choice was to scream.

"help me! Please someone please help me!" she screamed. "shut up!" hissed Bob, as he stepped away from Gabriella and began to unbuckle his belt, his pants, and unzipped them; then he pulled up Gabriella's dress.

Gabriella knew what he was going to do, so she screamed bloody murder.

"STOP IT! NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed.

Bob was getting annoyed with all of her screaming.

"I said to shut up! You little tramp!" he yelled and slammed her head on a long, knocking her unconscious.

Bob was about to continue what he started, but stopped when he heard hooves galloping towards him. Bob stood up, but as soon as he did he was kicked in the stomach and fell into a crate of barrels.

Troy got off his horse and walked over to the man and grabbed him by his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes.

"if you ever come near her or even thing about touching her, again I'll have you beheaded by my guards." said Troy, with clenched teeth and dark angry blue eyes.

"y yes, y your h highness." he stuttered.

"your highness." said one of the guards, as he rushed towards them.

"is everything alright?" he asked.

"yes, Ryan." said Troy, as he gently picked up Gabriella in his arms and got on the horse, holding her close to him with one hand and holding the rains with the other.

"Ryan take my mother, sister, and cousin back to the castle." said Troy.

"yes, sir." said Ryan, who took something out of his pocket.

"here, I took it from Steve the bread man, from what I can tell by the looks of her nick, he ripped it from her." said Ryan as he placed the amulet in the bag that was strapped to the saddle.

"thank you." said Troy.

Ryan was about to walk away when Troy stopped him.

"speak of this to no one.' said Troy.

"yes, sir." said Ryan, as he walked away.

Troy motioned his horse forward and rode away to the cottage.

When they got there Troy got off with Gabriella in his arms and went inside.

Troy carried Gabriella upstairs into the room and gently laid her on the bed and took off her flats and placed the covers on her, then he kissed her head and then her lips.

Then Troy got a quill and a pen and wrote a message to the doctor.

Troy went outside and found a messenger bird and told the bird to give the message to the doctor.

A couple of minutes later the doctor arrived and knocked on the door, Troy opened the door and let him in.

"thank you for coming, Dr. Mason." said Troy, as he led the doctor upstairs.

Dr. Mason opened the bedroom door and saw the young women laying on the bed.

The doctor walked towards her and sat down beside her.

He took out his medical bag and took out his stalitascoope (the thing that the doctor's wear around their neck and listen to your heart, yeah I don't know what it's called ) and listened to her heart beat, then her breathing.

Then he checked her pulse and then he checked the back of her head and felt a big bump, he grabbed a bag that was filled with ice and placed it gently on the back of her head.

He checked her neck, which was red from the chain and rubbed some kind of gel medicine to help it heal.

When the doctor finished he stood up and packed his medical bag and opened the bedroom door where Troy was waiting patently in the hallway.

"how is she?" asked Troy.

"she's going to be just fine, there was no head damage in her scull, so she'll be just fine, make sure she gets plenty of rest." said Doctor Mason.

Troy sighed in relief and thanked the doctor once again before he left.

Troy, then walked in the room and kissed her lips once more,

"I love you." he whispered to her, while caressing her cheek.

Then he stood up, walked towards the door, turned off the light, and closed the door behind him to let her rest.

AN: ok, that's the end of this chapter, please review. AN

Danielle


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: thanks guys for the reviews and I'm really sorry for taking so long to upload the chapters, anyways here's Chapter 9 A/N

Chapter 9

Later that day Gabriella was still in bed. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly, making certain that her eye vision was alright, and sat up with a groan.

She touched the back of her head and winced. Gabriella got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror; her hands touching the red mark on her neck.

She remembered the event that had accrued earlier in the alleyway.

When the man grabbed her, took the amulet, threw her towards the other man, and when he almost did something horrible to her, and her head slamming against the wood; every thing was clear to her that it brought tears into her brown eyes.

Gabriella wiped her tears away and went downstairs to look for Troy.

She found him sitting down on the couch with his face in his hands; she walked towards him and kneeled on her knees in front of him.

"Troy." she said softly, as she watched him put his hands down and looked into her brown eyes.

"your awake?" he asked.

"yes." she said and touched his cheek softly.

They were silent for a moment until Gabriella broke it.

"how long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"you've slept almost the whole day, love." he said.

Gabriella felt the tears coming out; she knew that she had ruined Troy's special surprise.

Troy looked at Gabriella's face and felt sad.

"darling, what's wrong?" he asked while wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry, she said.

"what could you possibly be sorry for, love?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for stealing he bread. I didn't know and those poor children looked so hungry and I just wanted to help them." she said.

Troy picked her up and placed her on his lap and kissed her kips softly.

"I know, love, and that's why I love you so much because your kind, gentle, and you have a loving heart.' said Troy.

Gabriella thought about something and looked into Troy's eyes.

"Troy, did the man do anything to me when I was you know, out for a while?" she asked feeling scared about his answer.

"no, he didn't, I got there before he could do anymore damage to you." he said.

Gabriella touched her neck again and wondered about the amulet.

"Troy, the other man took the amulet away form me." she said.

"don't worry, love. One of my guards took it from him." said Troy as he took the necklace out of a bag and gave it to her.

"thank you." she said happily and hugged him.

"your welcome." he said and hugged her close to him.

They broke from the hug and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." said Gabriella.

Troy smiled at her lovingly.

"I love you, too," he said caressing her cheek. "so much." he whispered to her.

Gabriella smiled at him, she wanted to know what Troy's special surprise was going to be.

"Troy." she said.

"yes, darling." he said.

"what were you planning today?" she asked, looking at him through her lashes.

Troy smiled softly at her.

"my surprise for today was going to be a picnic by the ocean with roses, chocolates, wine, dinner, and watch the sunset." said Troy, his voice husky.

Gabriella sighed.

"that sounded so romantic." she said softly.

"hmm, yes, but it never happened." he said and stood up.

"where are you going?" she asked.

"the kitchen." he said and took her hand and lead her towards the kitchen.

"since we couldn't have our picnic I thought we could have a nice candle light dinner at home." he said and smiled.

Gabriella gasped and smiled. Everything was beautiful.

A white table cloth, two glasses, two plates, two candles, silverware, rose peddles, a bucket of ice, and a bottle of wine.

"oh, Troy this is beautiful." she said.

Troy smiled and took her hand and lead her to the tale. He pulled out her chair and smiled as she sat down. Troy went to the stove and picked up a pot and brought it to the table and placed two peaces of chicken on their plates, then he got a match and turned on the candles, then he took out the bottle of wine and opened it and poured some in both of the glasses.

Gabriella thanked him and took a sip.

Troy sat down across from her and picked up his glass.

"to us." said Troy.

"to us and to love." she said.

They both smiled and clinked there glasses together.

"perfect." said Troy.

Gabriella smiled at him.

They finished their dinner and cleaned the kitchen and sat in the small parlor and just sat there holding each other.

"this is perfect." said Gabriella as she snuggled closer to him.

"hmm, yes." he said and kissed her head.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled softly at him. Troy looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss while Troy deepened it; he placed her on the sofa and hovered on top of her and kissed her again.

Gabriella had both hands in his hair, while Troy's hands were caressing her body.

Gabriella placed one of her legs on his waist. Troy noticed this and placed his strong hand on her leg caressing it up and down.

Gabriella sighed, loving the feeling of his hands on her.

Troy stated kissing her neck while gabriella placed her hands in his hair again; she bit her lip and did something that she has never done before; she bucked her hips up and her women hood met his man hood.

Gabriella did it a couple of more times, then stopped when she met Troy's blue eyes, his eyes were dark blue and full of lust.

"I'm sorry." she said as she caressed his cheek.

"it's alright, love." he said and got off of her.

Gabriella watched as Troy went upstairs, she followed and saw him close the door to a room-his room-she thought.

She stood y his door and pressed her ear to the door; she couldn't hear anything so she assumed that he went to bed. Sighing, she went to her room and closed the door, then she put on her nightgown and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Troy was in his room thinking about the events that took place on the sofa. The feeling of Gabriella's women hood pressing against his man hood was the best thing he ever felt. He also thought about how he just walked away from her, leaving her clueless and confused-he sighed-now pacing the room.

He had a good reason why he did that; he didn't want to take advantage of her, he knew that she had a horrible day at the market and he didn't want to make it worse by satisfying his lust and needs, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Troy took a deep breath and walked out of his room and walked towards her room and slowly epened the door and peeked inside.

He opened the door more and walked inside and closed the door behind him and walked towards her bed.

The moon was full and the curtains were open; the light of the moon shining down on her face. Troy sat beside her on the bed and stroked her cheek and sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I know your life has not been easy or pleasant but I promise to love you, care for you, and be with you forever.' he whispered to her.

Gabriella sighed in her sleep and whispered something.

"Troy…I love you." she whispered sleepily.

Troy kissed her head and went to change into his pajama pants and slipped beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Gabriella lifted her head and laid it on Troy's chest.

Troy's hand was on her back, rubbing it gently while the other was in her hair, tangled in her soft curls.

Gabriella woke up and stared into his eyes and smiled at him.

Troy stopped his hands and smiled softly at her.

"did I wake you?" he asked while whispering.

"no." she said.

They were both quiet for a while, until Gabriella broke the silence.

"you don't need to apologize to me, it was not your fault." she whispered.

Troy sighed.

"I know. When we were intimate downstairs, well almost, I wanted you so much." he said.

"what stopped you?" she asked as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I thought about today, when that lowlife was going to do to you. If I had not gotten there on time-"

His expression broke her heart; she softly stroked his face.

"but you did and that's the only thing that matters right, now." she said softly.

He smiled sadly at her.

"yes, I know." he said.

Gabriella grabbed his hand gently and kissed his palm.

"stay with me, please." she said softly.

"yes, my love." he said and kissed her head as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"do you have to go back to the castle tomorrow?" asked Gabriella.

"yes, I do. I have to practice my horse riding and my sword fighting so I can be prepared and ready." said Troy.

"ready for what?" asked Gabriella as she smiled at him, while tracing his lips with her finger.

"for war." said Troy.

Gabriella's eyes widened with shock as she dropped her hand from his lips.

"your going to war?" she asked.

"yes." said Troy.

"when are you leaving?" she asked.

Troy sighed.

"the day after tomorrow." said Troy.

Gabriella sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

"how long will you be gone?" asked Gabriella.

"6 months." said Troy.

"6 months." she choked out.

"yes." said Troy.

Gabriella sat up in bed and looked at Troy.

"why do you have to go?" she asked.

Troy sat up and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I have to go and serve my country." said Troy.

"but I do not want you to go." said Gabriella as tears stained her cheeks.

"I know, love, but I have no other choice. My father wants me to go. I'm the only one who can command the troops and they need me lead them in the battle." said Troy as he wiped her tears away.

She looked into his eyes and saw that they were sad.

"I love you." she said softly.

"and I love you." he said.

"shall we go to bed?" asked gabrella as she yawned. Troy smiled at her.

"yes, we shell," said Troy as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"goodnight." whispered Troy.

"goodnight." whispered Gabriella.

They both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

A/N: ok, end of chapter 9 please review, thanks A/N

Danielle aka shanluvsmitchie711


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hi, everyone thanks for the lovely reviews you guys rock! Now here's Chapter 10 A/N

Chapter 10

The next day Troy woke up to the smell of breakfast, which Gabriella was making. He went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"good morning, love." he said.

"good morning, my love." she said. "would you care for some breakfast?" she asked.

He kissed her cheek and unwrapped his arms from around her and sat at the kitchen table with a smile.

Gabrielle placed the table full of food such as: eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins, and two glasses of orange juice.

They ate there breakfast peacefully until Troy had to leave for the castle.

They were outside as Gabriella watched Troy get on his horse.

He blew her a kiss and told her that he would be home late, then he rode away towards the castle leaving Gabriella alone in the cottage.

Meanwhile, Sophia and Mia were waiting for him outside the castle steps.

"have you spoken to your parents yet?" asked Sophie.

"yes, I wrote to them last night and I told them about Troy and Gabriella," said Mia. "there letter should be arriving this afternoon." said Mia.

"splendid." said Sophie.

Mia and Sophie were speaking among themselves when they heard Beauty galloping towards them.

"Troy's here." said Mia.

Sophie went inside to call her mother.

"mother, Troy is here." said Sophie.

"oh, did he bring Gabriella?" asked Lucille.

"no." said Sophie.

Sophia and Lucille walked outside to greet Troy. Mia was petting Beauty's nose.

"Troy you're here. How is Gabriella?" she asked.

"she's well." said Troy.

"did you tell her that you were leaving?" asked Mia.

"yes." said Troy.

"how did she take it?" asked Mia.

"she was heartbroken." said Troy.

"oh, the poor dear." said Lucille.

Troy nodded.

"so, when are you going to make her your bride?" asked Sophie.

"Sophia." scolded Lucille.

Troy smiled.

"it's perfectly fine." he said to his mother, then whispered for only Sophie to hear.

"sooner than you think." he said and smiled.

Sophie squealed and clapped her hands together.

"oh, wonderful simply grand." she said happily.

Troy got off his horse and gave the rains to the stableman.

"it's time to practice." said Troy as he went to the training room where his father was waiting.

"Troy, my boy it's time to train. Are you ready?" he asked.

"yes." said Troy as he took out his sword.

There were sandbags tide from the ceiling.

Jack took out his sword ready to fight.

They both took there stance.

"ready, fight." said Jack.

Troy and Jack fought each other; both of their blades hitting the other and slicing the bags full of sand.

They continued their fighting until they were out of breath.

"your ready." said Jack.

"now you must fight while riding your horse." said Jack.

So, they went outside and walked towards the stable and brought out a black horse named Beast.

Troy took out his sword and began to fight with one of the guards.

They rode and fought with each other, Troy was a natural.

Then suddenly the guard accidentally cut Troy's shoulder with the sword.

Troy dropped his sword and placed his hand to stop the bleeding.

Three other guards helped Troy off his horse and took him to the hospital wing, were an elderly nurse cleaned up his wound and placed a bandage on it.

"it's only a scratch, it's not deep and you'll be just fine, your highness." said the nurse.

"thank you." he said and put on his shirt and button it up.

He left the wing and went downstairs and went outside in the courtyard.

The guard that had caused the wound was waiting for him.

"your highness I'm so terribly sorry, I know that should be punished." he said.

"not at all it was only an accident no harm done, just a scratch, I'll be fine." said Troy in a reassuring voice.

"yes, but-" he got cut off.

"like I said before no harm done, now your excused." said Troy.

"yes, sir." said the guard and walked away.

Troy walked to his mother, sister, and cousin who looked relief.

"Troy, are you alright?" asked Sophie.

"yes, it's just a scratch." said Troy.

"what if Gabriella sees it?" asked Mia.

"yes, she'll be so worried." said Sophie.

"it will be alright I'll explain everything to her and she'll understand." said Troy.

"she won't be to worried." said Lucille.

The two girls nodded.

"what time is it?" asked Troy.

"it's almost close to midnight." said Lucille.

"yes, well I must be off." said Troy.

"to see your love?" asked Sophie.

Lucille gave her daughter a pinch on her arm.

"ow, mother that hurt." said Sophie.

Troy laughed.

"yes, Sophie to see my lovely Gabriella." said Troy.

"awwww." said Sophie and Mia.

Troy called for his horse, Beauty, and the stableman brought her to Troy.

Troy took the rains and climbed on to the horse and said goodbye to his family.

He rode through the woods as fast as he could when it started pouring rain.

When he got there he was wet from head to toe, he got off his horse and walked inside the house where Gabriella was curled up by the fireplace in her silky nightgown, while reading 'Romeo & Juliet'. he smiled as he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Gabriella jumped and looked to see who it was, she was relieved when she saw Troy standing there all wet.

She smiled at him.

Troy shook his head like a dog, making the water fall out of his hair.

Gabriella placed her book down and walked towards him. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled softly at him.

"you need to get out of these wet clothes or you'll take ill." said Gabriella as she unbutton his shirt and helped him take it off. Troy hissed in pain when the fabric touched his shoulder.

Gabriella had the shirt off and hung it up, then she walked back towards him and placed her warm hands on his arm; being very careful with his wound.

"my poor Troy what happened to you?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle with concern.

"nothing, my darling, it's just a scratch." he said while cupping her cheek with his cold hand. Gabriella placed her hand on his hand and kissed his fingers.

Troy pulled her closer to him and held her there. Gabriella rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and cried silent tears.

Troy felt the tears on his skin and placed both hands on her face to make her look up at him.

He saw her tearstained face and kissed her lips softly.

"what is the matter, my love?" he asked.

"I'm frighten." she said.

"what has you so frighten?" he asked with concern.

"I do not want you to go to war, you'll be killed." she cried.

"Gabriella, nothing is going to happen I promise you." said Troy.

"but what if it does, you never know what will happen. Please Troy I beg of you don't go, don't leave me please." she cried.

Troy was getting frustrated. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and looked into her eyes.

"Gabriella, enough! stop talking about this, this is not your concern it's mine! I'm the one going into battle tomorrow and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" he said his voice hard.

Gabriella sank to the floor and sobbed, she placed her hands on her face and just sobbed.

Troy sighed and went upstairs to change his pants. Gabriella went upstairs and took a bubble bath to calm herself down. After she put on her robe and went downstairs to retrieve her book when she saw Troy standing there looking at the fire.

She walked to the loveseat and picked up her book; when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was face to face with Troy. He took her hands in his and looked into her beautiful eyes.

He saw how sad she was and he was ashamed for yelling at her like that. He placed both of his hands on her face and leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He stopped kissing her lips and kissed her eyelids, both cheeks, and started kissing her neck softly.

He removed his lips from her neck and looked into her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"why are you sorry?" he asked while wiping away her tears.

"for making you angry, I didn't mean to I was getting worried and I didn't want anything to happen to you and I do not wish for you to get killed in battle because I-" Troy had placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking to much.

She kissed his finger.

He took his finger off of her mouth and waited patently for her to calm down.

"I love you." she whispered while tears streamed down her face.

"oh, my darling." he said gently and held her close to him.

She sighed and wrapped her harms around his waist.

"I love you so much." she said softly.

"I know my sweet and I love you." he said while he tangled his hand in her soft brown curls.

She looked into his blue eyes.

"please come home safe." she said.

"I promise." he said and kissed her lips.

He kissed her lips gently and softly while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her neck and heard her sigh in pleasure.

Gabriella looked into his eyes that held love and lust in them.

She placed her hands on his built chest and ran her hands up and down.

He sighed and grabbed both of her wrists and kissed her hands softly and lovingly.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss his lips.

"Troy, would you do anything for me?" she whispered.

"anything you want my darling." he whispered against her lips.

She looked at him through her lashes and smiled at him.

"make love to me." she whispered.

"yes, my love." he said and carried her bridal style up the stairs and into his room and closed the door. Troy placed her on the bed and undid the ropes to her robe and crawled on top of her and covered themselves with the sheets as they made precious love to each other.

A/N: ok, well that's it for today, Happy Holidays everyone. A/N


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Hello, everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating these chapters for this story. I've been really busy. But, now since its Christmas break I have more time to focus on my stories. Please enjoy Chapter 11: A/N**

Troy woke up at dawn covered with the sheets and wrapped around Gabriella's arms. He gently untangled her arms from around his waist and quietly slipped out of bed to get dressed. He dressed up into his war uniform, which contained red for the whole uniform and white cuffs and black boots. He looked at himself in the mirror while he fixed his cuffs and his medals. Gabriella had woken up and put on a robe and tied it around her waist and stood behind Troy to see his reflection from the mirror.

"You look very handsome." She said softly.

"Thank you." He said as he finished with his uniform. He grabbed his hat from the hook and put it on. Gabriella could see that he was ready for battle, and that scared her. She sighed softly and placed on a sad smile. Troy turned around circling his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Their four heads rested against each other. "I'll pray for you every day and every night." Said Gabriella.

Troy stayed quiet holding her tight.

Time had passed and Troy was going to be late. Hand in hand Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs and out of the cottage where Troy's horse, Beauty, was waiting.

Troy kissed Gabriella as if he was never going to see her again and got on his horse and held on to the rains.

"I love you." Said Gabriella.

"I love you, too," he said, "I'll see you when I get back." He said and took off riding towards his castle, where his father and the other worriers were waiting.

Gabriella watched sadly as she watched her one true love ride away. She hugged her waist and went back inside into the warm cottage. She couldn't go back to sleep since she was completely wide awake, so she grabbed the book of Romeo and Juliet and continued to read it by the fireplace. She had finished the book by the time the sun came up. Gabriella closed the book and placed it on the coffee table; and stood up to go into the kitchen and make herself some breakfast. She made herself a light breakfast and started cleaning up the entire cottage just to keep herself busy with something to do. Cleaning helped her to stop worrying about Troy.

By noon the cottage was completely cleaned from floor to ceiling. Gabriella stayed in her nightgown for the whole entire day, until she went to bed.

She laid in the bed alone thinking about Troy and if he was alright and alive. He had only been gone for a whole day, but she missed him already and yarned for his touch and kisses.

It was impossible for her to get some sleep with all these thoughts running through her head. Some thoughts weren't pleasant at all. Gabriella lost herself in her own thoughts until she fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Troy and his troops were making plans for the attack on Russia. "Chad and Ryan cover the east side of the battlefield. Zeke and Jason cover the west side of the battlefield. Kill as many Russian troops as you can." Ordered Troy.

"Yes, your highness." Said the troops as they finished discussing the plan and got ready to battle to the death. When it was all quiet and clear all the troops from the different country battle stations battled it out on the field. There were horses galloping; their hooves thumping on the ground. Men yelling and clinking swards with swards trying to kill each other for the other's kingdom, even if it meant loosing people in the proses.

Back at the cottage Gabriella was startled awake by a horrible nightmare about Troy. She woke up screaming and tears running down her cheeks. Her first nightmare that she ever had and it was about Troy ending up getting killed in battle. Gabriella stood up and went to the bathroom and turned on the facet and splashed cold water on her tearstained face. She got a towel and dried her face then went back into the room and got into the bed and laid there. After hours of lying there, she finally drifted off to sleep once again that night.

Poor Gabriella had only 3 hours of sleep that night, as she felt tired the next morning from lack of sleep. She did what she did the day before which was clean, clean, clean until everything was spotless. That was Gabriella's routine for the next few weeks that she missed Troy.

Her nightmares became more and more real to her every night that she was afraid to close her eyes and sleep. She woke up exhausted and drained out of her energy. Her eating habit was low and her health was worse. It looked like her color from her body had drained and made her slightly sickly pale, her eyes had no spark in them, and she looked skinnier.

One afternoon while she was having lunch, Gabriella felt herself feel sick to her stomach. She stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. She vomited until there was no food in her system. The sickness continued for two weeks.

On the fifth week Lucille, Mia, and Sophia decided to visit Gabriella, since they haven't seen or spoken to her in five weeks. They wanted to keep her company and make sure she was alright. When they arrived to the cottage the door opened reviling a very sick Gabriella.

All three of them gasped in horror at what they were seeing.

"Good heavens child are you ill?" asked Lucille who entered the cottage with Mia and Sophia trailing behind her. All four women gathered in the living room and sat down.

"What's happening to you?" asked Mia.

"I I've been having terrible nightmares, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I feel very weak, and I always vomit." Said Gabriella.

"Gabriella you must see a doctor." Said Lucille in a concerned voice.

"I don't know any doctor." She said softly.

"We have a doctor that can check on you first thing in the morning." Said Lucille.

"Thank you." Said Gabriella.

"You're very welcome, dear." Said Lucille as she gave Gabriella a hug. She gasped at how thinner she had become in the last few weeks. Lucille stood up as well as Mia and Sophia.

"We'll come back tomorrow with the doctor." Said Lucille as she kissed Gabriella's head, like a mother does with her own child.

"Don't fret my dear. Everything will be just fine." She said as she, Mia, and Sophia left the cottage leaving Gabriella alone that very same day. Gabriella sat on the sofa for hours and hours going into a depression. After hours of sitting there looking at nothing she decided to go upstairs and get into bed without sleeping for fear of her nightmares.

She laid there thinking without emotion as she gave in to her sorrows and her sickly depression.

**A/N: alright guys I'm done with this chapter. Feel free to leave me some reviews. Poor Gabriella I feel bad for her. :A/N**

***Danielle***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, everyone I just wanted to thank you for all of your lovely reviews and I'm very happy that you like my story. So, here's Chapter 12: A/N**

The very next morning Gabriella woke up screaming and sobbing from the horrific nightmare. She felt sick to her stomach that she hurriedly ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. After that she brushed her teeth and took a warm bath to sooth her. She laid inside the tub with an emotionless expression on her face. Gabriella put her head under the water; holding her breath and closing her eyes. When she closed her eyes, she saw Troy's face. She shot up gasping for air trying to pull herself together.

She let the water drain out and stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her skinny body. She went into the bedroom and put on a nice clean nightgown and slippers. That was the only clothing she wore every day, a nightgown and slippers. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and didn't recognize herself anymore. The lady staring back at her was pale, with dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, eyes dull, hair messed up, and no emotion in her expressions what so ever. Gabriella sighed and went into the kitchen to make herself a light breakfast, since she hardly ate anything. She made eggs, toasted bread, and bacon and poured herself some orange juice. She took little bites of her food and a little sip of her juice and then she was done eating.

She sat there for a minute or two and then suddenly rushed towards the bathroom to vomit again. She didn't know why she felt so sick these past two days; but, today Lucille was going to send her to a doctor to find out what's wrong with her and why she was feeling like this.

Gabriella cleaned the whole house and then got dressed in a simple dress and flats and waited for Lucille to come for her. She got a new book from the library and sat comfortably on the sofa with her feet tucked beneath her and started reading. She was on chapter six when she heard the carriage pull over. Placing the book on the coffee table, she stood up, put on her flats, and grabbed her shawl and placed it on her head and shoulders. She opened the front door and closed it behind her and walked towards the carriage, where Lucille was inside waiting for her. The footmen opened the carriage door and helped Gabriella inside and closed it when she sat down facing Lucille.

"Good morning, dear." Said Lucille, "how are you this morning?" she asked softly.

"I still feel very sick in the mornings." Answered Gabriella.

"Well now, that's why we're going to see the doctor in a few minutes." Said Lucille.

"Is the doctor a man or a woman?" asked Gabriella.

"It's a man and he's the doctor for the royal family." Said Lucille as she smiled softly.

"Ah, I see. Where does he reside?" she asked.

"Inside the castle." Said Lucille.

Gabriella froze. Lucille looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

Gabriella blinked her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I cannot go in there." She said.

"Why not, dear?"

"Because of the king. He'll know that I'm not the women that Troy brought to the ball. He'll know that I lied and that I'm not royal, just a poor peasant girl." Said Gabriella.

Lucille smiled softly at her and patted her hand gently to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Not to worry, dear, I have it all planned." She said.

"What kind of plan?" asked Gabriella as she looked confused.

"It involves you in becoming Troy's mistress." She said simply.

"Do not worry you wouldn't have to do much, just do as Troy says." She said.

"Is that what a mistress is supposed to do?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Alright, I'll go along with it." Said Gabriella.

"Splendid." Said the queen.

They had arrived at the castle. The footman opened the carriage door and helped both women out of it. Lucille and Gabriella went up the steps that led to the castle entrance. Two doormen on either side of the doors opened the doors for them.

The queen escorted Gabriella up the grand staircase and took her to one of the champers, where the doctor was waiting for them.

"Ah, hello misses Montez." Said the doctor.

"Hello." She said kindly.

"I am Dr. Mason. I will be checking you to see how you are doing." He said as he took out his medical bag and his stethoscope to check her heart. Gabriella breathed in and out of her mouth as he checked her back. He checked her spine to see if it was aligned perfectly. He checked her blood pressure, took a sample of her blood, checked her breasts, her women-hood, and her ears, looked down her throat, checked her eyes, and had her pee in a cup so he could sample her urine.

Dr. Mason excused himself to run a couple of Gabriella's tests. Lucille sat on a chair by the fire as Gabriella stood up to look out the window.

"He'll be fine." Said Lucille.

Gabriella turned around from the window to look at her.

"How do you know?" asked Gabriella in a soft voice.

"Call it a mother's intuition. I know my son, he'll make it home just fine." She said softly. Gabriella returned the smile. Just then the doctor came back in holding papers in his hands. Lucille stood up to stand next to Gabriella.

"Is everything alright, doctor?" asked Lucille.

"Well, her sugar level is low, so is her immune system, she has had lack of sleep which explains the dark circles under her eyes. She's pale from lack of sunlight which is important, and finally her lack of eating right which caused her to become very skinny and ill." He said as he flipped through the papers.

He looked at Lucille and Gabriella waiting for them to ask questions.

"But, what about my vomiting in the mornings?" asked Gabriella.

"Ah, well that's a simple answer to a simple question," he said. "Your five weeks pregnant, miss Montez." Said the doctor.

"I'm—" Gabriella didn't finish her sentence because she had fainted. Dr. Mason picked her up and laid her on the bed. Lucille got a warm towel and dabbed Gabriella's face gently until she slowly woke up and sat down. She looked at Dr. Mason.

"But, how can I be pregnant?" she asked.

"Well, you were intimate with the prince, yes? That's how babies are made, even if you planned one or not." He said simply.

"Oh, dear. What will Troy say? What will be the king's reaction to this?" panicked Gabriella.

Lucille sat by her and stroked her hair.

"We'll tell the king when the time is right, for now you must keep yourself and that baby healthy." Said Lucille.

The doctor gave her some vitamins to help her system and told her to come and see him in three months to check on her and the child. With enough said he left the chamber leaving Gabriella and Lucille alone.

"Troy will be perfectly happy that he's produced an heir to the throne." Said Lucille.

Gabriella smiled and nodded for the first time since Troy had left. She placed her hand on her flat stomach and rubbed it gently. Her stomach started to growl.

"Are you hungry?" asked Lucille.

"Famished." She said. Lucille nodded and called for one of the servants to bring a tray of food for her. Gabriella ate pancakes, eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, and drank a glass of orange juice. She had just finished eating the last of her toast when Mia and Sophie came in the room.

"Good morning, Gabriella." Said Sophie.

"Good morning." Said Mia.

"Morning girls." Said Gabriella.

Both girls looked at Lucille, then looked back at Gabriella. They knew something was going on and they were going to find out this very minute.

"What's going on, Aunt Lucille?" asked Mia.

"Nothing, dear." Said Lucille.

"Mother please tell us what is going on with Gabriella, she looks very ill." Said Sophie.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Aunt Lucille you are a very bad liar." Said Mia.

"Just tell them." Said Gabriella.

Lucille nodded and looked at the girls.

"Well, Gabriella has been feeling sad because of Troy's departure and she's depressed. She has been feeling ill but that's because she's with child." Said Lucille.

Both girls squealed in happiness and hugged Gabriella, who was smiling.

"Oh, how exiting!" said Sophie.

"Troy's going to become a father and you and uncle Jack will be grandparents." Said Mia. "Oh, I can't wait to tell mother and father about this." She said.

"Mother, should we write a letter to Troy, telling him about Gabriella's pregnancy?" asked Sophie.

"No. Gabriella will tell him the news when he comes home from war." Said Lucille.

Sophie nodded in agreement. Lucille asked Mia and Sophie to not speak of this to anyone or else the king would find out about Troy and Gabriella's love child. They both agreed to not speak a word of what they were told. A maid came into the room.

"Excuse me, madam the princesses horses are waiting for them in the stables and are ready for them." Said the maid.

"Thank you, you may go." Said Lucille. The maid left closing both doors behind her.

Gabriella looked at both girls and noticed that they were wearing riding gear to go horseback riding.

"Let's go, Sophie." Said Mia as they both left to go ride horses.

Gabriella stood up and gave Lucille a hug.

"Thank you, Lucille." She said softly.

"You're welcome." She said.

Gabriella stepped back and smiled. She decided to go back to the cottage so she wouldn't be inside the castle when he was around. Lucille left with her and stayed with her for a couple of minutes.

"Tomorrow I'll bring you a maid's outfit." Said Lucille as she opened the front door to the cottage and walked outside and got inside the carriage.

"bye." Said Gabriella as she watched the carriage leave towards the castle. She sighed and went back inside and closed the door and locked it. She then sat down on the sofa and started to think about Troy and their baby that they were going to have. When Troy returned she would be six months pregnant with his son or daughter. It didn't matter to her if she had a boy or a girl as long as he or she was healthy and had Troy's dazzling blue eyes.

She daydreamed on how their baby would look like and how Troy would be as a father and the new king of Albuquerque. She knew that he would be amazing as both and she had no doubt that he would be a great father.

Gabriella laid down on the sofa and soon drifted off to sleep; this time having a good dream about their child and their little family. By the time she woke up the sun had gone down and it was dark outside. She rubbed her still sleepy eyes and got up to make herself some dinner. She ate meatloaf, mashpatatos with gravy, buttery bread, corn, and a glass of water. When she finished she placed the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them. After she did that she went upstairs into the room and changed into her nightgown. She brushed her hair and teeth and got into bed and turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep again and returned to her beautiful dream of her family.

**A/N; ok, so this chapter is done and I'm happy with it and I hope you guys are, too. Please read and review. :A/N**

***Danielle***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, guys I'm trying to upload these chapters as fast as I can, so thank you for being patient with me. So, here's Chapter 13: A/N**

The next morning Gabriella woke up with a small smile on her face. She pulled the covers back and stood up from the bed. She wrapped a robe around her and went downstairs to make her breakfast. She made pancakes, eggs, and drank orange juice. She cleaned up her mess and went back upstairs and got dressed to walk to the castle. After she got dressed she left the cottage and started her walk towards the castle to meet with Lucille. It took her about an hour to get to the castle and when she did Mia and Sophie were waiting for her. They let her inside the castle through the back entrance and took her upstairs into Troy's bedroom; where Lucille was waiting for her. The girls closed the doors and went to sit on the bed. Lucille picked up a maid's outfit from the bed and showed it to Gabriella.

"Here try it on." Said Lucille.

Gabriella took the dress and went behind the changing area and put on the dress. She came out and smoothed the outfit out. Lucille smiled with approval. She motioned for Gabriella to come so she could fix her hair in a ponytail.

Gabriella put the shoes on and looked at the girls. They smiled and nodded. Then suddenly the King came in and stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife, daughter, niece, and a maid that he did not recognize.

"Hello, darling. Who's this?" he asked as he looked at Gabriella.

"This is Gabriella Montez, Troy's mistress." She said.

"Ah, of course," he said. "Miss Montez you will be cleaning the prince's room and when he gets back from war it will be your duty to do as he wishes." Said Jack.

"Yes, your majesty." Said Gabriella.

Jack gave a nod and left the room.

Gabriella gave a sigh of relief and looked at Lucille.

"He didn't recognize me from the ball." She said.

"You were wearing a mask no one could recognize you except me, Troy, and the girls." Said Lucille. Gabriella nodded.

"But, what's going to happen when Gabriella starts to show? She can't keep working as Troy's mistress." Said Mia.

"She'll no longer be working when she starts showing. We'll tell the king that Gabriella has taken ill and that she could no longer work as Troy's mistress." Explained Lucille.

"And she'll be staying in the cottage for the time being?" asked Mia.

"Yes." Said Lucille.

"Then what happens?" asked Gabriella as she began to change back into her clothes.

"Then we figure out how to tell my husband about you and Troy and maybe, just maybe he'll consider in letting Troy marry you." Said Lucille.

Gabriella finished getting dressed and folded the maid uniform and placed it on the bed.

"Marry me?" asked Gabriella as she turned around to face Lucille who was smiling.

"Yes. Troy confessed to me that he wanted to marry you because he loved you and no one else." Said Lucille.

Gabriella smiled happily. "I would love to be Troy's wife." She said softly.

"Let's pray and hope that you will. I would love to have you as my daughter – in – law." Said Lucille.

"Thank you, Lucille." Said Gabriella.

"You're welcome, dear." She said.

Gabriella smiled and stood up to look out of the window. There was a nice view of the garden and a golden fountain that had a wildcat on it. She sighed softly. She kept looking out the window when she saw a carriage stop in front of the castle. She saw a girl about her age step out of it; she had black hair, pale soft skin, red lips, and blue eyes. She wore a simple blue dress that made her eyes bluer. She was followed by her parents, who also had black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. All three had crowns on their heads. They were probably here for Troy thought Gabriella.

"Lucille, who's that girl?" she asked.

Lucille went to the window to have a look. When she saw who it was she groaned and rolled her eyes like a teenager would do.

"That's Isabelle Chaumont. She's the princess of France and a spoiled brat as well." Said the queen.

"Are they here for Troy?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"Yes, it seems so. The king has chosen a bride for Troy, since he hasn't found one yet." Said Lucille.

"Oh." Said a disappointed Gabriella. She stepped away from the window and went towards the door.

"Wait, Gabriella where are you going?" she asked as she grabbed her arm.

"I'm going back to the cottage." She said.

"And what will you do there?"

"I'm going to stay there for the remainder of the day." She said as she pulled her arm and left the room to go back to the cottage.

Lucille stood there for a while and walked down the grand staircase and went out into the stable and waiting for the girls to come back to the stable with the horses. Lucille worried about Gabriella like she was her own daughter. She heard two horses whine and gallop towards the stable.

"Whoa, Beast. Good boy." Said Sophie as the horse that was black with a black mane and a tail came to a stop. Mia's horse, Cherry, who was brown with a black mane and tail came to a stop beside Sophie and Beast. The horses were still. The girls looked at Lucille with a concerned expression on their faces.

"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Sophie.

"I'm concerned about Gabriella." Said Lucille.

"Is something wrong with her? Is she ill?" asked Mia.

"No, she's fine. But, she saw the princess and the king and queen of France." Said Lucille.

"You mean Isabelle Chaumont: the spoiled bratty princess?" asked Mia.

"I'm afraid so." Said Lucille.

"Ugh, what does _she _want?" asked an annoyed Mia.

"To become the next queen of Albuquerque." Answered Lucille.

"she can't even boil water to save her life, what makes uncle Jack think that she could possibly be fit to be queen?" asked Mia. Lucille shook her head. "I don't know." Said Lucille.

Sophie spoke next. "I don't think Father should have to choose a queen for Troy. He clearly loves Gabriella." Said the young girl. Both the queen and her niece nodded in agreement.

Sophie gave her mother and cousin a worried look.

"Mother, you don't think Gabriella will try to run away do you?" asked Sophie.

"She's at the cottage as we speak, but I think that she might try." Said Lucille.

"Then we must stop her." Said Mia.

"Yes, we must." Said Sophie.

The queen told the stable boy to put Beast and Cherry back into the stable for a bit to have them fed. Lucille, Sophie, and Mia went inside the castle and walked into the throne room; where the Jack was talking to the king, queen, and princess of France. He smiled when he saw his wife, daughter, and niece coming in.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to the royal family of France. This is King Charles, his wife queen Margaret, and their lovely daughter princess Isabelle." Said Jack.

"Charles, Margaret, Isabelle I'd like you to meet my wife queen Lucille, my daughter princess Sophia, and my niece princess Amelia." Said Jack.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucille." Said Margaret.

"You as well, Margaret." Said Lucille as she smiled a fake smile.

"Jack you wife is lovely and your daughter and niece as well." Said King Charles.

Sophie forced a smile and looked at Isabelle. "It's lovely to meet you Princess Isabelle.

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Isabelle.

Mia looked at Isabelle from the corner of her eye. She didn't need to introduce herself to the princess of France because she already knew her. Mia despised Isabelle Chaumont and Isabelle also despised Mia Bolton.

Both Mia and Isabelle glared at one another. Jack nudged Mia.

"Be polite." He said to her.

Isabelle smirked until her father pinched her arm. "Behave yourself." He said to her.

Both girls sighed in defeat as they were force to be polite to each other. "Hello, Princess Isabelle it's a _pleasure_ to meet you, again." Said Mia.

"Oh, dear princess Mia the _pleasure _is all mine." Said Isabelle.

"It's nice that the girls are getting along, after all we're all going to be family soon." Said Jack.

"What do you mean, father?" asked Sophie.

"Isabelle here, is going to marry Troy and become our next queen." Said Jack.

"What?" shouted Mia and Sophie.

Jack glared at them both. "You heard what I said." Said Jack.

Mia glared at Isabelle and stomped her foot angrily. What she was about to do was going to get her in big trouble with her uncle, but she didn't care. She was willing to speak up for her cousin. "Uncle Jack it's clear that you are insane!" yelled Mia.

"Now wait just one minute—"he tried to say, but got cut off shortly by Mia.

"Why are you letting this spoiled, irresponsible, bratty princess become queen?" she yelled.

The royal family of France gasped in shock at Mia's outburst towards the king.

"Jack, are you going to stand for this?" asked Charles.

"Young lady you have no right to talk to your elders in that matter." Said Margaret.

Isabelle smirked. "Yes, Mia that is not very lady like of you." She said.

Mia's face turned red with anger. "I don't care!" she yelled. Mia got closer to Isabelle, their faces were inches apart and they were both glaring at each other. "Listen to me _Isabelle_," she spat, "Troy has found himself a bride and he's in love with her!" she yelled at the princess.

There were gasps. Jack was angry as well. "Enough, Mia!" he yelled at her. "You will not speak to Isabelle that way." He said coldly.

"You cannot let her be queen! She isn't fit to be queen! She's _not_ wife material! Said Mia.

"That is quite enough! You will not speak about my daughter in that way! You horrible girl! My daughter will be queen and that's final!" yelled Margaret.

"She will not be queen! Not now not ever!" yelled Mia.

"And why not?" asked Isabelle in an irritated voice.

"Because he's in love with someone else." Blurted out Sophie. Lucille covered Sophie's mouth with her hand.

"What is she talking about, Lucille?" asked Jack.

"She's talking about Troy being in love with another woman." Said Mia.

"Oh really? Well, enlighten us. Who is this other women?" asked Isabelle in her annoying nasally voice.

Mia thought quickly and blurted out, "Michelle Perez."

"Who's Michelle Perez?" asked Isabelle.

"She's the princess of Germany and she's been involved with the prince." Said Mia.

"What?" shouted Isabelle. Mia smirked at her reaction to the news.

"Jack you said that he has not found anyone to be his queen." Said Charles. Jack cleared his throat. "Perhaps I was mistaken." Said Jack.

"Perhaps you were, darling." Said Lucille.

Mia, Lucille, and Sophie smiled to themselves.

"Well, then we shall be going. Come along Isabelle, Margaret." Said Charles.

Margaret followed her husband out of the throne room.

Isabelle glared at Mia. As she was about to leave she said, "I'll figure out what's going on and mark my words I will be queen of Albuquerque." She said and walked out of the throne room.

"Well, then since Troy has found himself a bride then we shall celebrate." Said Jack.

"Darling, we cannot celebrate without Troy." Said Lucille.

"Father, how long is Troy going to be away? I really want him to come home." Said Sophie.

"I'm not certain. But, when he does come home, we will have a ball to celebrate his return home and his new bride." Said Jack as he walked out of the throne room to attend to some business.

Lucille, Mia, and Sophie were alone in the throne room.

"Michelle Perez? Mia what on earth were you thinking?" asked Lucille.

"Do not worry Aunt Lucille. I have a plan." Said Mia.

Lucille sighed. "Are you going to involve Gabriella in this plan of yours as well?" asked Lucille.

"yes." Said Mia.

"Well then let's go tell her right now." Said Lucille as she, Sophie, and Mia walked out of the throne room and left the castle. They went to the stable and asked the stable boy to bring out Beast, Cherry, and Tinka.

**(a/n: Beast is the black horse, Cherry is the brown horse, & Tinka is the gray horse. They all have black manes and tales. Troy's horse Beauty is white with a blonde mane and tale.)**

The queen and the two princesses rode through the forest with their horses to get to the cottage. As they rode there they started talking about the baby. "who do you think the baby will look like?" asked Sophie. "hmm, I'm not certain. Perhaps he or she will resemble both of Troy and Gabriella." Said Lucille. Both princesses nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was outside of the cottage with a basket in her hands. She went to a patch of beautiful flowers and picked them and placed them in the basket. She found apple trees with red apples and green apples; she picked a couple of each and placed them in the basket along with the flowers. She heard the sound of hooves and neighing from horses and went to see who had come to the cottage. Gabriella smiled when she saw Mia, Sophie, and Lucille. They got off their horses and tied the horse's rains to the rail.

"hello, Gabriella." Said Sophie. Gabriella waved.

Sophie walked up to her and gave her a hug and touched her still flat stomach.

"are you happy, Gabriella?" asked Sophie.

Gabriella's eyes filled with joy. "of course I'm happy. I cannot wait for Troy to come home so I can tell him my joyful news." She said happily. Sophie looked at her and smiled.

"what were you doing out here?" asked Mia.

"oh, I was picking flowers and apples." Said Gabriella as she put the basket down on the ground. She took out three juicy apples and fed them to the horses. "what beautiful horses you have." Said Gabriella. "thank you." Said Lucille.

"so, what happened when I left the castle?" asked Gabriella as she picked up the basket and walked inside the cottage, followed by Mia, Sophie, and Lucille.

"we met uncle Jack in the throne room with king Charles, queen Margaret, and princess _Isabelle_." Spat Mia.

"do you know the princess of France?" asked Gabriella.

"yes, why?" said Mia.

"well, it sounds like you despise her." Said Gabriella.

"indeed I do _despise _that bratty French princess." Said Mia.

"but, why?" asked Gabriella.

"because she's mean, cruel, bratty, and annoying and I cannot stand that retched girl." Said Mia.

"father picked Isabelle to be Troy's bride." Said Sophie.

Gabriella's face showed shocked and sadness. Lucille saw the sadness in her brown eyes and went to comfort her. "do not fret my dear. We will do our best to help you and Troy be together." Said Lucille.

"you know what they say, 'all's fair in love and war." Said Mia.

Gabriella and Lucille smiled at that quote because it was true.

"Troy will return in six months or less and see you glowing with your tummy of yours. Oh, he'll be so happy when he sees you." Said Lucille.

"I cannot wait any longer." Said Gabriella.

All four ladies sat on the sofas talking amongst each other about Troy, the baby, and the royal family of France. Mia even explained her plan to Gabriella.

"what do you think of it?" asked Mia as she looked at Gabriella.

"well, not to be rude, but how is your plan going to work?" she asked. "how am I supposed to be Troy's mistress and be his fake fiancée at the same time?" asked Gabriella.

"by the time Troy returns, you, his mistress will be out of the castle due to the fact of your pregnancy. Then when the ball comes around you will appear as Michelle Perez, Troy's new fiancée." Said Mia.

"well, then I guess it could work." Said Gabriella.

"splendid." Said Mia.

By the time they finished talking about the plan, it had already turned dark outside. "what's the time?" asked Sophie. "it's 9:30." Said Gabriella.

"oh, it's past your bedtime, Sophie." Said Lucille.

All four of them stood up and walked towards the door. Sophie, Lucille, and Mia went outside to untie their horses and got on them. Gabriella waved to them and watched them ride away towards the castle. Gabriella sighed and closed the door; locking it. She went upstairs and put on her nightgown and slipped into the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Lucille, Sophie, and Mia made it back to the castle safely and went to bed as well.

Meanwhile, at the battlefield Troy and his troops laid inside their hideout and rested until the morning when another day of fighting would begin. Troy fell asleep dreaming of his beautiful Gabriella.

**A/N: ok, everyone I'm done with this chapter. Please read and review. Oh and if you have any other ideas for the next chapter that would be really helpful. Anyways, have a great New Year! : A/N**

**Danielle aka daniellesantos711**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hello, everyone. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews you guys are the greatest. In this chapter it's already been three months so Gabriella is going to be three months pregnant. Now here is Chapter 14. Enjoy! : A/N**

Troy had been gone for three months and Gabriella missed him and couldn't wait for him to come home. Gabriella was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She had her nightgown on and she was seeing how her stomach looked. She smiled when she saw her baby bump. For being three months pregnant she had little results of her little tummy. Although, she still had morning sickness and her breasts seemed fuller and tender. Gabriella sighed and changed into a simple pink dress with matching flats. She went downstairs and ate a bowl of fruit and went outside.

Lucille was waiting for her with two horses. Gabriella smiled. "Good morning. What's this?" asked Gabriella as she motioned towards the second horse. Lucille smiled and got off of Tinka and walked towards the other horse. "This is your own horse, Gabriella." Said Lucille.

"My horse?" asked Gabriella. Lucille nodded.

"Yes. It's a gift from my husband." Said Lucille.

Gabriella started petting the light brown horse and smiled when the horse relaxed at her gentle touch. "What's her name?" asked Gabriella. "Her name is Sandy." Said Lucille.

**(a/n: Sandy is Gabriella's new horse. She's light brown with a blonde tale and mane. )**

"she's very beautiful." Said Gabriella.

Lucille nodded and got back on her horse. "what are you plans for today?" asked the queen.

"oh, well I was going to the village today to buy food and clothes." Answered Gabriella.

"very well I'll accompany you there." She said. Gabriella nodded and pulled herself up onto the horse. Both woman took the reins of their horses and motioned them to go. They both galloped through the forest until they reached the entrance of the village. Everyone in the village bowed down to the queen as she and Gabriella rode past them.

"what do you need? I'll buy It for you." Said Lucille.

"I need fruit, bread, beans, juice, milk, chocolate, peanut butter, jelly, ice cream, and cookies." Said Gabriella.

Lucille bought all of the food that Gabriella listed and placed it inside the bag that was tied onto the settle.

"you needed new clothes and shoes, correct?" asked Lucille.

Gabriella nodded. "I know a wonderful tailor who designs beautiful dresses for a normal day." Said Lucille. Lucille went inside the small shop and searched for dresses and shoes for Gabriella.

Gabriella waited outside with the horses and looked around the village.

She gasped when she saw those two men who tried to hurt her. she hid behind the horses because they were so big. Lucille came out with so many clothes and shoes. "here, put some of these in your bag." Said Lucille as she handed Gabriella some clothes and shoes.

Lucille looked at Gabriella's scared expression. "are you alright, dear?" she asked gently.

"those men are here." She said.

"who, dear?" asked Lucille as she looked around.

"the bread man and the other man that he is talking to." Said Gabriella as she pointed them out to her.

Lucille peeked from behind the horse to see the two men talking to each other. She looked back at Gabriella.

"those are the men that hurt me and tried to take the amulet away from me." said Gabriella as she traced the amulet with her finger.

"those men are vile." Said Lucille. "we will not socialize with them." She said.

Gabriella sighed in relief and got on her horse. Lucille got on her horse as well and off they went.

They rode towards the castle and got off their horses and took them to the watering troth so they could drink water.

Lucille and Gabriella walked towards the castle and entered inside and went up the staircase into Troy's room. Lucille closed the door and told Gabriella to get changed into her uniform. Gabriella came out and started cleaning Troy's room and started putting everything in place. Lucille watched her. Gabriella was about to fluff the pillows, when the king entered the room. "hello, darling." Said Jack as he gave his wife a kiss on the lips. He looked at Gabriella as she continued to clean Troy's room.

"Miss Montez, I see that you've started your work, good." He said.

"yes, your majesty." She said.

"you're wearing a maid's outfit." Said Jack.

"yes, sir." She said.

"well then now you'll be a maid and a mistress." He said.

Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"darling, she's already Troy's mistress. Don't make her became a maid." Said Lucille.

"I'm the king and whatever I say goes. Miss Montez you'll be Troy's maid as well." Said Jack.

"yes, sir." Said Gabriella.

Jack walked out of the room and went to his study.

"I'm very sorry Gabriella." Said Lucille.

"it's alright." Said Gabriella as she finished cleaning the room. she got the duster and started dusting Troy's trophies, windows, the bed post, and all of the shelves.

Lucille at on the bed. Gabriella finished with her chores and put the duster away. She placed her hand on her moth and ran to Troy's bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Lucille followed her and rubbed her back in soothing circles as she continued to vomit.

When she finished vomiting she rinsed her mouth with water and dried her hands and face with a towel. Just then, Mia and Sophie came into the room. "mother?" called Sophie.

"yes, I'm in here, darling." She said. Both girls waited until Lucille came out of the bathroom. When she did they were happy to see that Gabriella was with them.

"hello." They both said.

"hello." Said Gabriella.

Mia and Sophie noticed the changes in Gabriella's body. They could see her little baby bump and her breasts were bigger than before.

"Gabriella, your breasts are huge!" exclaimed Mia.

"Mia!" scolded Lucille.

"sorry." She said.

Gabriella blushed. "it's quite alright. I read that this is what happens to pregnant women." Said Gabriella.

Mia nodded.

"oh, I almost forgot father gave us the list of dukes, ladies, princesses, douches, princes', kings, and queens that are to attend the ball for Troy's return and his new bride." Said Sophie as she looked at Gabriella when she said the last part.

"who is on the list?" asked Lucille.

Sophie took out the list and read through some of the names.

"Lady Sharpay Evans of Chicago, King Charles, queen Margaret, and Princess Isabelle of France." Said Sophie.

Mia made a disgusted face when she heard that Isabelle and her family were attending the ball.

"ugh, the princess brat is coming?" asked an annoyed Mia.

"I'm afraid so." Said Sophie as she looked over the list.

"who else is attending?" asked Lucille.

"um, Princess Michelle Perez of Germany and Lady Stella Rivera of Germany." Said Sophie.

Gabriella's face paled when she heard the name of her mistress.

"Gabriella, what's the matter?" asked Sophie.

"did you say Stella Rivera?" she asked.

"yes." Said Sophie.

"oh god." Said Gabriella as she sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"do you know her, Gabriella?" asked Mia.

"yes. I used to work for Lady Stella when I lived in Germany." Said Gabriella.

"and you don't like her?" asked Sophie.

"no, I do not. She was cruel and horrible woman." Said Gabriella.

"did she ever hurt you?" asked Mia.

"yes, a lot." Answered Gabriella.

"Sophie is the ball going to inquire that everyone wears masks?" asked Lucille.

"no. it does not require for anyone to wear a mask." Said Sophie.

"then it's settled, Gabriella will wear a mask to the ball." Said Lucille.

Sophie nodded and smiled as she folded up the guest list. Mia smiled as well.

Gabriella sighed and nodded.

Sophie and Mia looked at Gabriella and then at her stomach that showed her little baby bump. They looked at each other and smiled. "oh, you have a little baby bump." Said Sophie. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Sophie felt her baby bump and smiled. "I cannot wait until you have a full belly so we can feel the baby kick." Said Sophie.

"neither can I." said Gabriella.

"Gabriella, what are all these bags for?" asked Mia. Gabriella looked at the bags and sighed. "oh, there mine. I need to take them back to the cottage." She said.

"don't worry, I'll have some of the servants take them there right away." Said Lucille.

"thank you." Said Gabriella.

"think nothing of it, dear." Said Lucille.

Gabriella had already finished her job and now she was relaxing and talking with Mia, Sophie, and Lucille.

"Gabriella, we should write Troy a letter to tell him that you are well?" asked Lucille.

"yes."

The queen gave Gabriella a pen and a paper for her to write her letter. She began to write.

My dearest Troy,

I miss you so, and I cannot wait until you return home safe and unharmed. I wish you were with me now. since your departure I have become unhappy and ill, but do not worry your mother has me in good hands. I'm sure when you return you will not recognize me. but, you will be happy to hear that your father is throwing a ball for you to celebrate your return and your new bride. 

Gabriella stopped writing and looked at Lucille to see if it was alright to tell Troy about what was going on.

"should I tell him?" asked Gabriella.

"yes, but not about the child that you are carrying." Said Lucille.

Gabriella nodded and continued to write.

You see I'm going to be your 'bride'. But, it is Michelle Perez Princess of Germany, who your father thinks that you are going to marry. Mia planned it so your father would not know that you've been with a servant girl. Well, my love that's all I must say. I love you and please be safe.

Love, Gabriella Montez

She handed Lucille the letter. she tied a string around it and placed it around the messenger bird's foot and let him go out the window to send the message.

Gabriella stood up and smoothed out her dress. "well, I must be getting back to the cottage. I am very tired and need to rest." She said. The queen and the girls bid her good evening and watched her leave the room. they went to the window and looked outside and saw Gabriella get on her horse; she waved to them and rode off into the woods. All three sighed in relief and talked for a bit until it got dark outside. Soon, they all decided to go to bed.

Gabriella made it to the cottage and got off her horse and tied the reins onto the rail. She went inside and dressed into her nightgown and laid on her bed wide awake.

She smiled as she thought about the letter that she sent to Troy. Sighing happily she closed her eyes and slept peacefully waiting for the sun to rise so she could be granted with a letter from her love.

**A/N: alright, this chapter is done. Yay! Please read and review. I love your reviews it makes me happy. Well, until the next chapter, bye! : A/N**

**Danielle aka daniellesantos711 **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are amazing. Now here is chapter 15 please enjoy. Again, you guys are amazing! Sadly I don't own High School Musical just the characters I came up with. Sophie, Mia, and Isabelle. : A/N**

Chapter 15

Gabriella woke up the next day with a smile on her face. She quickly got out of bed and carefully ran down the stairs and opened the front door. She looked down and saw a pidgin with a paper tied around its foot. She picked up the little bird and untied the paper from its foot, then let the bird fly away from her hand. She went back inside and closed the door behind her; then she went to the living room and sat on the sofa to read Troy's letter.

My sweet Gabriella, 

I miss you as well and I cannot wait to see you. I read your letter about Mia's plan and I hope and pray that it works. You also mentioned in the letter that you'll look different when I return; hmm I cannot wait to see how you look. I love you, my darling. I count the days that I shall return to you and I think and dream about you every day and every night. Now, I must stop writing to you because it's time to endure another bloody battle. Please send my love to my mother, sister, and cousin. I love you.

Yours truly,

Troy Bolton

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she refolded the letter and set it aside. She got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen to get a bite to eat. She got a couple of apples and went outside to feed them to Sandy. After Sandy was fed she grabbed a brush and started brushing her body, her mane, and her tale. When Sandy was all clean; Gabriella placed water in the watering troth so her horse would have some water to drink.

Gabriella went inside to grab her shawl. She placed it on her head and wrapped it around her shoulders and walked around the woods. She walked until she came upon the castle and hid behind some trees.

She saw a carriage that was colored pink with white horses attached to it. There was another carriage that was gold with black horses. Gabriella saw Isabelle Chaumont come out of the gold carriage and a girl with blonde hair, wearing a pink dress and pink shoes.

She could tell that both girls despised each other because they were glaring at each other. Mia and Sophie came out of the castle to give the blonde girl a hug.

"Sharpay! Oh how lovely to see you!" said Mia.

"You as well." Said Sharpay.

"We missed you." Said Sophie.

"So did I." said Sharpay as she hugged the young girl.

Isabella glared at all three of them and entered the castle. As the doors closed Mia walked towards the woods and stood there. "Gabriella, you can come out now." she said.

Gabriella slowly came out from behind the trees and walked with Mia towards Sophie and the blonde girl.

"Sharpay I would like to introduce you to Gabriella Montez. Gabriella this is Princess Sharpay Evans from Chicago." Said Mia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness." Said Gabriella as she curtsied. Sharpay smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Gabriella. Please just call me Sharpay." She said.

"ok." Said Gabriella.

Lucille came outside and embraced Sharpay in a hug. "Sharpay, it's so good to see you, dear." Said the queen.

"You to, Lucille." Said Sharpay.

"Ah, I see you've meet Gabriella." Said Lucille.

"yes." Said Sharpay as she smiled at Gabriella.

"Lucille, I got your letter and I'm happy to help in whatever you need. Troy and Gabriella need their happiness." Said Sharpay. Gabriella was shocked. "You know about me and Troy?" asked Gabriella.

Sharpay nodded. "Indeed I do." Said Sharpay.

"Oh."

Lucille nodded. "I wrote a letter to Sharpay and told her everything." Said Lucille.

"Even about the baby?" asked Gabriella.

"yes." Said Lucille.

Sharpay smiled as she looked at Gabriella's baby bump. "Oh! I do hope that it's a girl." She said happily. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay's reaction. She was happy and excited.

"I'm happy either way." Said Gabriella.

Sharpay nodded and smiled.

"Well, once you start to get bigger then you'll know the sex of your baby. Then I can start shopping for everything that your baby will need." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella smiled and hugged Sharpay. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome, Gabriella." Said Sharpay.

"If you don't mind me asking, you and the princess of France don't seem to get along. Why is that?" asked Gabriella.

Sharpay smiled. "Not at all. Isabelle and I have our differences. I care more about my kingdom and country all Isabelle seems to care about is becoming the next queen of Albuquerque." Said Sharpay.

Mia and Sophie nodded in agreement to what Sharpay just said.

"She's right. That's all Isabelle really cares about." Said Mia.

"And she doesn't care if the people in her way get hurt, as long as she gets what she wants." Finished Sophie.

"Well, I can see why you all despise her so much." Said Gabriella.

"Mhm."

Gabriella looked at the two carriages again.

"I love the color of your carriage, Sharpay. It's very…pink." Said Gabriella.

"Thank you. Pink is my absolute favorite color in the world." Said Sharpay.

"We know." Said Sophie and Mia.

Gabriella giggled.

"So, what are you going to do today, Gabriella?" asked Sharpay as she looked at the Latina girl.

"Um, I don't know what I'm going to do." She said honestly.

"Let's go to the village." Suggested Mia.

"Oh, yes! We can go shopping!" said an over exited Sharpay.

"I already went shopping yesterday with Lucille." Said Gabriella.

"Well then, let's go to the cottage." Said Sharpay.

"Yes, let's go. It's been too long since Sharpay has seen it." Said Sophie.

"Alright, let's go." Said Gabriella as she started to walk back towards the woods when she was stopped by Sharpay.

"Dear, we'll take my carriage." Said Sharpay.

"Oh, yes of course." Said Gabriella.

All four girls walked towards the pink carriage and stepped inside and rode towards the forest.

They chatted away as the carriage came to a stop in front of the white cottage. The footmen helped them out of the carriage. Sharpay looked at the cottage in awe. It was just the same as she remembered.

"It's beautiful." She breathed out.

"Indeed it is." Said Gabriella as she went up the stairs and opened the door for them to enter.

Sharpay, Sophie, and Mia entered the cottage. Mia closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat. I'll make us all some tea." Said Gabriella as she went into the kitchen to boil some water.

The other three girls sat in the small parlor room; making themselves comfortable.

Sharpay smiled as she looked around the room. "It hasn't changed one bit." She said.

"Not at all."

Gabriella came in carrying a tray with four china cups, a teapot, a cup of cream, and sugar. She set the tray down on the coffee table and sat next to Sharpay. Each girl took a cup and poured themselves a cup of tea.

"So, Gabriella, what do you plan on doing when the king finds out about you, Troy, and your love child?" asked Sharpay.

Gabriella set her cup down and frowned.

"I don't know." She said softly.

Sharpay placed a comforting arm around her new friend.

"Don't worry it will all work out." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Well, I was thinking about running away if the king ever found out." Said Gabriella.

"You, Troy, and the child?" asked Mia.

"No. just me and my child." Said Gabriella.

"What about Troy?" asked Sophie.

"He'll stay here and marry Isabelle and he'll become king and rule his country like he's supposed to. Everyone's happy." Said Gabriella.

"But not you and certainly not your child, me, Sophie, Sharpay, and Aunt Lucille." Said Mia.

"It's the only choice I have." She said desperately.

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie.

Gabriella looked at Sophie.

"Your father will send me back to Mexico and I'll be killed there or he'll kill me here." Admitted Gabriella.

"But, what about your child?" asked Mia.

"I don't know what will become of my unborn child." Said Gabriella.

Sharpay closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath and opened them again.

"He'll have her get an abortion." Said Sharpay.

Mia and Sophie gasped in horror.

Gabriella's hands shot straight to her stomach, keeping it protected.

"How do you know that, Sharpay?" asked Mia.

"Because it happened to a friend of mine. She was a maid and she had a love affair with a prince. The prince's father found out and had the girl get an abortion and then had her killed as well." Said Sharpay.

"And the prince?" asked Sophie.

"He was in agony and depressed as he heard that his love and child were killed. He was forced to marry another woman and on the night of their honeymoon he committed suicide." Finished Sharpay as she took a sip of her tea.

Gabriella started shaking. All three girls noticed this. Sharpay hugged Gabriella close to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, it will be alright." Said Sharpay.

"I'm frighten." Admitted Gabriella.

"I know you are. But, Troy will not let any harm come to you or the child." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella took a shuddering breath and calmed down, some.

"Better?" asked Sharpay.

Gabriella could only nod her head. She sat up straight and took calming breaths. "You know I've only just met you and yet I feel like we've been friends forever." Said Gabriella. Sharpay just smiled and nodded her head.

"I feel the same way." She said.

"Good. So, how long are you staying in the castle, Sharpay?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm staying until Troy returns." Said Sharpay.

"Are you going to be here when Troy and I tell the king about our love affair and our child?" asked Gabriella.

Sharpay smiled softly at her. "Yes, of course. Besides someone needs to teach the French princess a lesson." She said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, I haven't met her so I cannot judge her so quickly." Said Gabriella.

"Trust us you will hate her quickly." Said Mia.

"agreed." Said Sharpay and Sophie.

Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders.

They finished their tea and chatted a while longer. By the time they finished discussing about the baby it had gotten dark outside. Gabriella looked out the window and frowned a little.

"It's late. You all should go back to the castle." Said Gabriella.

"Must we? I don't want to be there with the princess of brats." Said Mia.

"I'm afraid so." Said Gabriella.

"She's right. Lucille will be worried if she finds out we've not returned." Said Sharpay.

"Very well." Said Mia as she and Sophie stood up.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Said Sophie.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have to work tomorrow." Said Gabriella as she walked them outside.

"alright." Said Sharpay as all three girls got into the carriage. Gabriella stood there waving at them as they rode off towards the castle. Sighing, she went back inside of the cottage and closed and locked the door behind her. She went into the small parlor and started cleaning up the mess that they all made. Gabriella put the cups and teapot on the tray and carried it back into the kitchen. She put them into the sink and started washing and drying them and placing them in the cabinet. She dried her hands on a small towel and headed upstairs and into her room to get her nightgown and a towel. She went into the bath room and ran herself a nice warm bath. Gabriella stripped off her clothes and got in the tub.

She sighed softly as the warm water soothed her body. She grabbed the bar of soup and the bath polo and started washing herself. Then she grabbed a shampoo that smelled like strawberry's and washed her hair. She grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it over her head to get the soup suds out of her hair.

After she was done with her bath she let the water drain and wrapped a towel around her and carefully got out of the tub. Gabriella dried her body and hair and got dressed into her nightgown. And instead of going into her room, she had decided to sleep in Troy's room tonight. She walked into his room and went towards his bed; she pulled back the comforter and got on the bed and covered herself.

She smiled as she smelled his scent on his pillow. She berried her face into the pillow and sighed happily. Gabriella had hard work tomorrow, but right now all she could think about was Troy and how she couldn't wait for him to come home so she could tell him the news about their child of love. She smiled at the thought and soon fell asleep surrounded with the aroma of her lover's scent.

**A/N: Yay! This chapter is done! It's pretty long I think lol so, I just had to add Sharpay into this because Gabriella needs all the love and support the can get and she has to deal with Isabelle…yuck! And as you guessed it Sharpay and Mia hate Isabelle! Oh, and you all can't wait until Troy comes home, I know me too! Well, until the next Chapter. Bye! : A/N**

***Danielle***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. My internet was not working. But, I was writing the chapters while that was happening. Now I can update and I'm happy about that. **

**Lol oh yeah here's a random question for all of you. If you like or love the question then answer. If not then don't answer, ok. **

**Who loves the Mighty Morphine Power Rangers? (The ones with: Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Jason, and Billy and replaced with Rocky, Aisha, and Adam) the reason for this question is because I'm thinking about writing a story about them. But, I don't know yet. I probably will. Well mostly about Tommy and Kimberly, since they're my favorite Power Ranger couple. Ok, so anyways, here's chapter 16! : A/N**

Chapter 16

The next morning Gabriella woke up startled when she saw Sharpay and Mia sitting on either side of the bed.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked tiredly as she rubbed her face.

"We couldn't stand being in the same room with the princess of brats." Said Mia.

"She's a nightmare." exclaimed Sharpay.

Gabriella sighed and sat up in the bed looking at the two girls.

"What did she do?" asked Gabriella.

"She started bossing around the maids and she threw a tantrum just because her food was touching." Said Mia.

Sharpay sighed in frustration. "I don't know how the servants in her country deal with her! She's a spoiled bratty princess with no manners what so ever!" yelled Sharpay as she stood from the bed and started to pace around the room.

"She's a horrible princess. Imagine when she's queen, more like a living nightmare from hell." Said Mia.

Sharpay stopped her pacing and nodded in agreement.

"Gabriella, what are your plans for today?" asked Sharpay.

"I have to do chores around the castle." Said Gabriella.

"Oh."

Gabriella stood up from the bed and went behind the changing rack to get dressed in her maids' uniform. The uniform was black with a white apron that went in the front. She hoped that it would be enough to cover up her little bump for the time being. Gabriella's hair was up in a bun and covered with a bonnet that went on her head.

Sharpay smiled as she handed Gabriella the matching black flats.

"So, you're a maid?" asked Sharpay.

"Yes and Troy's mistress." Added Gabriella.

Sharpay looked at her in shock.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Gabriella.

"You're an adulterous?" asked a bewildered Sharpay.

"No, I have no slightest idea what that is." Said Gabriella.

"An adulterous is a mistress that is not faithful to her lover." Explained Sharpay.

"But, I am faithful to Troy." Said Gabriella.

"We know." Said Mia.

"Tell Jack that you do not wish to be Troy's mistress any longer, just his maid will do." Said Sharpay.

"Will he accept that?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes, once we talk with Aunt Lucille first." Said Mia.

"Alright."

Gabriella was dressed and ready to go. The three girls went downstairs and closed the door behind them as they went outside. Gabriella was walking towards her horse when Sharpay stopped her.

"What are you doing? You cannot ride a horse with your condition." Stated Sharpay.

"I'll be alright." Said Gabriella.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise I'll be just fine."

"Oh alright."

Sharpay and Mia got into the carriage, while Gabriella got on her horse and rode beside the carriage as they made their way towards the castle. They stopped in front of the castle and got off the carriage, while Gabriella went to the side of the castle and placed her horse there and went towards the back of the kitchen. She left the kitchen and went to Troy's bedroom and started dusting and cleaning everything. When she finished Isabelle entered the bedroom.

"Oh your Troy's maid." Exclaimed Isabelle.

"Yes, madam." Said Gabriella.

"Well, I'm Isabelle Chaumont, princess of France." She said.

"I know." Said Gabriella.

"Well then you must have heard that prince Troy is engaged to be married to Michelle Pérez princess of Germany." Said Isabelle.

"Yes, I've heard." Said Gabriella.

"Hmm, well I've never seen her before…come to think of it I've never known that there was a princess of Germany." Said Isabelle as she walked around the room; as Gabriella placed the duster away. Gabriella didn't say a word.

"In my opinion prince Troy can do so much better than her. He needs a real woman, someone like me of course," said Isabelle, "oh we'd be absolutely perfect together I just know it." She said.

Gabriella sighed and looked at Isabelle.

"Well, that may be but in my opinion madam, I think he would be perfect with Miss Perez." Said Gabriella.

"Oh, is that her last name? What's her first name?" asked Isabelle.

"Her name is Michelle." Said Gabriella.

"Hmm, I wonder what she's like. Have you met her?" asked Isabelle.

"I—yes I have. She's a lovely girl." Said Gabriella.

"Really? Tell me about her?" asked Isabelle as she sat on the bed and looked at Gabriella.

"Well, she's nice, pretty, caring, and smart." Said Gabriella.

Isabelle thought for a moment and stood up and headed for the door. "Well, it was lovely to meet you, but I must go now." she said quickly and left the room.

Gabriella grabbed the cleaning supplies and went downstairs into the kitchen and placed the supplies in the shed. She took off her bonnet and sat down for a bit. She placed the bonnet on her lap and softly rubbed her tummy in soothing circles.

Just then an African American woman dressed in a maid's outfit walked in. Gabriella jumped to her feet and apologized.

"I'm so sorry I'll get back to work." She said softly and started working again.

The African American women smiled and shook her head. "There's no need to apologize. Clearly you are pregnant and need your rest." She said.

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock. "H how did you know that?" asked a stunned Gabriella.

"I've seen lots of pregnant women and that's what they do." She said.

"Oh, I see." Said Gabriella.

"I'm Taylor McKessie. And you are?" asked Taylor.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She said as she shook hands with Taylor.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Gabriella." Said Taylor.

"You as well." Said Gabriella.

Just then Sharpay entered the kitchen. "Oh, hi Gabriella." She said and turned to Taylor. "Taylor I need some clean sheets for my bed." Said Sharpay.

"You two know each other?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes. Taylor is my maid." Said Sharpay.

"Oh."

"Miss Sharpay I was telling Gabriella that she needs to rest or else it might harm the baby, sum if she were to hurt herself." Explained Taylor.

"You are absolutely right. Gabriella rest." Ordered Sharpay.

"But, I have to work." Said Gabriella.

"No buts." Said Sharpay.

She knew that there was no arguing with her so she complied and sat down.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many months are you?" asked Taylor.

"I'm three months."

"Oh how lovely."

"Thank you."

Sharpay smiled as Taylor and Gabriella talked to each other. Taylor wasn't just her maid but also her best friend that she could rely on and talk to about anything. She even told Taylor about Troy and Gabriella's love affair and about their child.

"Gabriella, I hope you do not mind but I told Taylor about your love affair with Troy." She said.

"Oh that's alright as long as no one else finds out." Said Gabriella.

"Do not worry I will not tell a soul." Said Taylor.

"Thank you, Taylor." Said Gabriella.

"You're most welcome. It's not every day where I get to hear about a prince and a servant girl falling in love. It's so romantic." Said Taylor.

"Indeed it is." Said Sharpay.

Sharpay and Gabriella informed Taylor about Mia's plan so she would understand and feel out of place with them. As they finished the explanation to her she smiled and dabbed at her watery eyes.

"Aw, that's what I call true love." Said Taylor.

Both Sharpay and Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"So, right now you're Gabriella Montez. But, when Troy comes home from war and everyone attends the ball you'll be known as Michelle Perez." Clarified Taylor.

"That is correct." Said Gabriella.

Taylor nodded in understanding. All three women kept talking in hushed tones and had their backs turned towards the door; where none other than Isabelle Chaumont stood and listened to their whole conversation. She stood to her back towards the door with a sly smile on her lips.

"Well, well, well it seems that Gabriella and Michelle are the same person. Hmm, Gabriella and Troy are in a love affair and they have a child together. Oh this will be a ball that she'll never forget. I'll expose her for the lying tramp that she is and soon Troy will be mine and I will become the queen of Albuquerque." She said quietly to herself and left to her temporary room to start forming her plan.

Gabriella did not know what was in store for her in another three months to come.

**A/N: ok, this chapter is done. Please read and review. I know Isabelle is a bitch! I had to make her find out somehow. In the next chapter Gabriella is going to be five months pregnant, just to give you guys a heads up. : A/N**

**~Danielle~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hi, everyone I just wanted to thank you for your amazing reviews. They mean so much to me. So, anyways in the last chapter Isabelle overheard the conversation between Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay and she knows everything. What do you think Isabelle will do with her information? Read and find out. : A/N**

Chapter 17

A couple of months had passed and Gabriella's stomach was getting bigger as the days and months progressed. She was now five months pregnant and today was her doctor's appointment. Sharpay had decided to accompany her there. Gabriella had spoken to Lucille the night before and told her that she would like to have the appointment at the cottage; since Isabelle and her family resided inside the castle. Lucille had agreed with her and apologized for not being able to accompany her to her appointment.

The day had gone by and it was already noon by the time Sharpay came to the cottage. Gabriella heard a knock at the door and opened it to let her inside. Sharpay and Gabriella sat down and talked as they waited for the doctor to arrive.

"How was your day this evening, Sharpay?" asked Gabriella.

"It was not pleasant at all." Said Sharpay.

"How so?" asked Gabriella.

"Isabelle." Sighed Sharpay.

"Of course."

"I saw her this morning and she appeared to have some look on her face as if she knew something." Said Sharpay.

"Well, perhaps she knows something we don't." said Gabriella.

"Perhaps so," she said. "Have you heard back from Troy?"

Gabriella sighed softly. "No I have not."

"What a shame." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella nodded her head. Sharpay smiled sympathetically towards her friend.

After a couple of minutes of waiting they heard a knock at the door. Sharpay stood up to answer the door; she came back with the doctor following her.

"Good afternoon, Gabriella." He said.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Mason." She said, "Dr. this is Miss Evans, princess of Chicago. Sharpay, this is Dr. Mason." Said Gabriella as she introduced the two of them.

"A pleasure Princess." Said the doctor.

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Mason." Said Sharpay.

Dr. Mason placed his medical bag on the floor and took out his stethoscope to check her heart. He asked her to lie on the couch so she could see her baby in a little tiny screen that the Dr. had in his medical bag.

Gabriella did as she was told and laid on the sofa. Then she unbuttoned the top of her dress so he could place the gel on her belly. She flinched from the coldness of the gel, but then relaxed when Sharpay took her hand. They both looked at the tiny screen where they could see glimpses of the baby.

"Here is the head, an arm, and here are the legs." Explained the Dr. as he showed them the images.

Gabriella smiled through her tears of happiness. Sharpay smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand gently. When Dr. Mason finished revealing the baby; he turned off the screen and placed it back into his medical bag along with his stethoscope.

Sharpay handed Gabriella a handkerchief so she could wipe off the gel that was on her tummy. She did, then buttoned up her dress and sat up.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Mason." Said Gabriella.

"You're welcome, my dear." He said as he picked up his bag and headed for the door. Sharpay thanked the Dr. Once again as she closed the door behind him and returned back to the small parlor where she sat with Gabriella.

"Are you happy?" asked Sharpay.

"More than ever." Replied Gabriella.

"Good."

Both stood up and hugged each other as Sharpay bid goodbye to her and told her that she must return back to the castle to bring Lucille the news of the baby. Gabriella led her to the door and told her that she would see her the next day. Sharpay agreed and walked outside to her carriage; she got in and sat down. Sharpay looked out and thought that she had seen a figure wearing a blue hooded cloak, but when she closed her eyes and opened them again the figure was gone.

Shaking her head Sharpay waved to Gabriella as she told her driver to head back to the castle.

Gabriella smiled and went back inside and closed the door behind her and locked it. She then hummed a soft tune as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Outside the figure stepped out from behind the trees and smiled as the carriage disappeared into the woods. The figure walked towards the cottage and tried to open the door; just to their surprise that it was locked. The figure sighed in frustration and began to knock on the door.

Gabriella stopped humming when she heard the knocks on the door. Placing her cup on the table, she went towards the door, unlocked it, and opened it. She gasped when she saw that it was Isabelle.

Isabelle took off her hood and smirked.

"Hello, Gabriella. Or should I say Michelle." Said Isabelle.

"Princess, what on earth are you doing here?" asked Gabriella.

"What am I doing here? The question is what you aredoing here?" sneered Isabelle.

Gabriella sighed and looked at the floor; still blocking Isabelle from letting her inside the cottage.

"Troy found me beaten and he brought me here. We fell in love and I'm having his child." She said simply.

She peeked at the princess and saw that she was red in the face from anger.

"You foul evil little tramp!" yelled Isabelle as she shoved Gabriella back. Gabriella gasped successfully holding her balance so she wouldn't fall back.

Isabelle kept walking towards her until she was stuck in a corner.

"Isabelle, please." Begged Gabriella.

"You stole what was mine! Troy, having a family, the kingdom, becoming queen." Said Isabelle.

"Troy was never yours to begin with." Said Gabriella.

"Yes he was, no thanks to you."

"Leave me alone." Said Gabriella.

"No. not until we finish this." Said Isabelle.

"Finish what?" asked Gabriella.

"This!" yelled Isabelle as she slapped Gabriella across her face, making her fall to the ground clutching her cheek with her hand.

"Get up you good for nothing trash." Said Isabelle.

Gabriella had tears streaming down her face as she slowly got up from the floor.

"You obey well." Said Isabelle.

Gabriella wiped at her eyes and stood there. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and pushed Isabelle on the wooden table. Then she ran up the stairs.

Isabelle screamed angrily and stood up and chased Gabriella up the stairs. She caught up to Gabriella at the top of the stairs and yanked her by her hair. Gabriella cried out as she was led to her room.

"Please let me go." Cried Gabriella.

"You do not tell me what to do! I am a princess and I tell you what to do!" yelled Isabelle as she kicked Gabriella behind her knees; making her fall on her knees. Isabelle dragged her by her arms, towards the balcony. Gabriella relished what was going to happen and started struggling and crying.

"No! Isabelle please! My child my child!" cried Gabriella.

Isabelle dragged her out to the balcony screaming and crying.

"I'll do anything please!" cried Gabriella.

Isabelle stopped in her tracks and let Gabriella go.

"Alright, on the day that Troy is to return you simply tell him that you don't love him and that the child is not his." Explained Isabelle.

"I cannot do that I love him." Said Gabriella.

"Suite yourself. Hmm, I cannot wait until the ball it's perfect for gossip and unspoken scandals and drama, don't you think?" asked Isabelle.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell him, then." Said Gabriella.

"I'm glad we have an agreement." Said Isabelle as she left the room and went downstairs and left the cottage with a slam of the front door.

Gabriella slid down and sobbed. She thought things were perfect, but everything that was perfect was quickly turning into a nightmare.

**A/N: this chapter is done. Yay! Wow I'm so happy for all the reviews I've been getting, it's great! Poor Gabriella. Don't you just hate Isabelle, I sure do. So, please review and tell me what you think. Until the next chapter, bye! : A/N**

**~Danielle~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey, everyone. I just wanted to say I grateful I am to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Seriously you guys are amazing. So, anyways in the last chapter Isabelle threatened Gabriella and left her sobbing. Now, in this chapter it's that same day and Gabriella is going to get some help. Read and find out. : A/N**

Chapter 18

Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie had finished talking about Gabriella's appointment when Lucille walked in with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, girls." Said Lucille.

They all nodded their head. Lucille looked towards Sharpay.

"How did it go, Sharpay?" said Lucille, asking about Gabriella's appointment.

"It went well. She's five months pregnant and she got to see her little baby. She's almost there just four months to go until she delivers." Said Sharpay.

"Oh how splendid." Said Lucille. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"She didn't ask the doctor. So, I'm not certain." Answered Sharpay.

"This is perfectly thrilling!" said Sophie.

Sharpay, Mia, and Lucille agreed. They were all happy for Gabriella and they couldn't wait until the day she delivered her baby to see if it was possibly a boy or a girl.

"What's so thrilling?" asked Isabelle as she entered the parlor and stood by the sofa staring at all four women.

"The gala that's coming up. Sophie is absolutely exited for it." Said Lucille. "Aren't you darling?"

"Yes, mother." Said Sophie.

Mia rolled her eyes. She really hated Isabelle and every moment that was spent here with her made her wish that she was at the cottage with Gabriella.

"What do _you _want?" sneered Mia.

Isabelle smirked.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you all that I know your little secret." She looked at them as they sat there silent so she continued. "You didn't think that I would figure out what was going on around here. I overheard Sharpay talking to her maid and Gabriella the other day and I heard every word that they spoke." She paused for a bit and continued on, "so, I paid a little visit to _Gabriella _and 'talked' to her for a bit, let's just say that we made a bargain and hmm, she gets to keep her child and I get what I want which is…Troy." Finished Isabelle.

Sharpay was the first one to snap out of her daze and lunge at Isabelle. Lucille and Mia grabbed Sharpay and pulled her back.

"Ugh! What did you do? If you have hurt her or threatened her in any way I swear on my life that I will find you and murder you!" yelled Sharpay as she struggled against Lucille and Mia.

Sophie just watched in silence.

Isabelle stood there smirking.

"Alright, I'm fine now you can let me go." Said Sharpay.

Mia and Lucille gave each other a look and released her.

Sharpay ran her fingers through her blond locks and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to check on Gabriella to see for myself, and if she tells me that you have done something to her I'll come back and rip your head off." Threatened Sharpay.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Mocked Isabelle.

"You should be."

"I'm coming with you, Sharpay." Said Mia.

"So am I." said Lucille.

"I want to come, too." Said Sophie.

"Alright, then let's go." Said Sharpay as she walked passed Isabelle and gave her a murderous look.

Sharpay, Mia, Sophie, and Lucille left the castle and went to the stables to get a horse. They steadied their horse and rode into the forest.

Meanwhile, Gabriella still sobbed on the floor of her room. She was scared and horrified of the thought of telling Troy that she didn't love him and worse was saying that the child that she was carrying wasn't his. Those two thoughts sent another set of tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard horses neighing outside but didn't make a movie to get up.

Lucille, Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie got off of their horses and tied them up so they wouldn't wonder off. They walked towards the cottage and knocked on the door a couple of times. When they didn't receive an answer they looked at each other worriedly and opened the door. They looked around and noticed that the wooden table was broken to pieces.

They all ran upstairs with Lucille in the lead, calling her name.

"Gabriella?" called Sharpay.

"Gabriella?"

They all made it at the top of the staircase and looked around.

"Ssh, do you hear?" asked Sophie.

"What?" asked Mia.

"It sounds like someone is sobbing." Said Sophie as she walked down the hall and entered a room, where she saw Gabriella on the floor sobbing.

"Mother." Sophie called out.

Lucille stepped into the room and ran to Gabriella's side, kneeling next to her.

"Oh, child what's happened? Are you alright?" asked Lucille in a soothing tone.

Gabriella looked up and wiped her tears away. "It's nothing I'm fine." She said.

"It must be something if it's making you cry like this." Said Lucille.

Gabriella took a calming breath and nodded her head.

"Isabelle—"

"I knew it!" growled Sharpay, then looked at Gabriella in apology. "Sorry, carry on." She said.

"What did she do? Did she hurt you, threaten you?" asked Lucille.

"She wanted to kill me and my child. She was going to throw me off the balcony." Explained Gabriella.

"I'm going to kill her." said Sharpay.

"Sharpay, enough." Said Lucille as Gabriella spoke again.

"I told her that I would do anything as long as she let me and my child live," said Gabriella. "She said that I must tell Troy that I do not love him and also say that the child is not his." Finished Gabriella as she cried once again.

"WHAT?" screamed Mia and Sharpay. Sophie jumped at their sudden scream and covered her ears.

Lucille held Gabriella in her arms and did everything to try and soothe her pain.

Mia and Sophie kneeled on the other side of Gabriella and hugged her. Sharpay sighed and kneeled as well and hugged her.

All four of them stayed like that until Gabriella calmed down, some and drifted off to sleep.

They moved back and looked at the sleeping pregnant girl. Lucille sighed. "We should get her to bed, she's had a hard day." She said.

"Yes, no thanks to the princess of evil." Muttered Sharpay.

"Sharpay, will you help me carry her to the bed?" asked Lucille. "Mia, move the comforter so we can place her on the bed." Ordered Lucille.

Mia didn't say a word, but did as she was told. Sharpay and Lucille lifted Gabriella and carefully brought her to the bed and gently laid her down and covered her up. Lucille kissed Gabriella's head and walked out of the room with the rest of the girls. They went downstairs and sat on the sofas.

They were quiet for some time, just thinking of what they saw and what they heard. They didn't know what to do at this point. Then suddenly Sharpay broke the silence.

"We should write to Troy immediately . Let him know what's going on with Gabriella and maybe he'll come home right away." Suggested Sharpay.

"It's worth a try." Said Mia.

"We should try for the sake of Gabriella and the child." Said Lucille.

"I want Gabriella to be happy. It makes me sad to see her cry." Said Sophie in a sad voice.

"Then it's settled. I'll write to him right now." said Sharpay as she grabbed a pen and paper and began writing.

Dear Troy, 

I know that this is a very bad time to be writing to you while you're at war, but we have a problem. It's Gabriella. Troy she needs you now more than ever. Someone found out about you and Gabriella. There for that person had gone to the cottage and threatened Gabriella with death. That's all I have to say.

Please write back and tell us if you'll be home soon.

Sincerely,

~Sharpay~

Sharpay finished the letter and rolled it up and tied it with a pink ribbon. She whistled for a messenger bird. The bird flew and landed on the window seal. Sharpay tied the ribbon to the bird's leg and watched it fly out the window.

She walked back to the parlor and sat back down on the sofa.

"What shall we do now?" asked Mia.

"Now, we wait and hope that Troy writes back." Said Sharpay.

"What are we going to do with Gabriella?" asked Sophie.

"One of us will stay with her." suggested Mia.

"No. your uncle will know when that person does not return." Said Lucille.

"Well, then if none of us can stay with Gabriella, than who?" asked Mia.

Sharpay smiled suddenly and stood up.

"I know who can stay with her and will not be missed at all." Said Sharpay.

"Who?" asked Sophie.

"My maid, Taylor. She's met Gabriella and they get along lovingly. I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying with Gabriella for the time being." Said Sharpay.

"That's a perfect idea, Sharpay. We must inform her immediately. Come along it's getting late." Said Lucille as she walked towards the door and stepped outside into the fresh air. Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie followed her as Sophie closed the door the cottage. They all got on their respective horses and rode away towards the castle to inform a certain maid; leaving Gabriella alone in her sleep.

Meanwhile, just outside lurking behind some trees, Isabelle stood looking at the cottage with hard dark eyes. Holding her cloak tightly, she walked toward the cottage—like she did earlier during the day—and opened the door quietly to let herself in; and shut it gently behind her. She looked around the dark cottage as she carefully scanned the staircase. She grabbed ahold of the rail and started silently going up the stairs. She made it to the top and ran her hand on the wall to feel where she was going. She found the room that she was looking for and stepped inside. Isabelle saw that the moon's light was on Gabriella, making her easily to spot in the dark.

Her red lips curved into a sadistic smile as she walked towards the bed. She stood on the side and watched Gabriella sleep. She scanned her eyes on her body and saw how her chest rose and fell in her sleep. Isabelle placed her hand out and touched Gabriella's belly.

"If only I could, I'd squeeze your stomach until the baby died and you'd bleed to death." Whispered Isabelle quietly.

Isabelle noticed the gold amulet around Gabriella's neck and lifted it up gently as to not wake her. She looked at it and then at the sleeping girl.

"You tramp." Whispered Isabelle as she placed the amulet down.

She went over to the dresser and found a pair of scissors. Smiling to herself she went back beside the bed and slowly but carefully started cutting peace's of Gabriella's hair.

When Isabelle had finished she placed the scissors back where she had found them and took out her crimson lipstick and wrote on the mirror. Satisfied with her work she stepped out of the room and out of the cottage to get back to the castle.

"Pleasant dreams, Gabriela." Isabelle said into the night as she vanished into the dark woods. Her thoughts of Gabriella waking up in the morning made her sly smile even bigger than it was. Ah, she could almost see what was going to happen and that made her exited it a twisted way. Her stalking was getting better. Tomorrow was going to be better.

_Let the torture begin. _

**A/N: this chapter is done. So, what did you guys think? Isabelle is crazy, huh? Let me know in a review. Oh, and just out of curiosity what do you guys want to see happen in the next chapter? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. So, until the next chapter. Bye! :A/N**

**~Danielle~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hey, guys! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Ok, so in the last chapter Sharpay writes a letter to Troy and Isabelle cuts Gabriella's hair. Let's read and find out what happens. : A/N**

Chapter 19

The sun rose in the sky shining its rays of light on to Gabriella's face, warming her skin. Her eyes fluttered open taking in the bright sunny room. Gabriella ran her hand through her hair then sat up in bed. She felt something itchy on her neck and brushed it off. She saw how it fell on her lap and picked up a small piece of it and looked at it.

She felt her hair with both of her hands and was in shock on how short it was. Gabriella quickly got out of bed and ran towards the mirror, where she saw her short hair and the words _'let the torture begin!' _written with crimson lipstick.

Scared out of her mind, Gabriella screamed as she smashed the mirror with both of her hands until she bled. She grabbed her hair with her bloody hands and squeezed her eyes shut as she thought of how someone could possibly had gotten inside and done this to her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and saw her bloody hands that were shaking. Then there was a knock at the door. Gabriella slowly went downstairs and hesitated as she went towards the door. Her hand touched the doorknob and twisted it to make it open.

She gasped when she saw Taylor standing there.

"Oh my…Gabriella what have you done to yourself?" asked Taylor as she stepped inside with Gabriella and closed the door behind her.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh your hands and your hair." Said Taylor.

"I smashed the mirror into pieces. That explains the blood. But, I did not cut my hair." Explained Gabriella.

Taylor looked confused and Gabriella noticed and sighed.

"I take it Sharpay explained what was happening?" asked Gabriella.

"yes." Said Taylor.

"Someone was in here last night and whoever it was cut my hair and wrote on my mirror." Said Gabriella.

"Now who would do such a thing?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella sighed. She knew who it was. "Isabelle." She simply said.

"The princess of France? Well, Miss Sharpay told me about her, but I did not seem to believe her…until now." said Taylor.

Gabriella sighed and ran her hand through her short curly hair. The good news was that her hair wasn't cut like a boy, but it was chin length; which made it much curlier.

"Yes. She tried to kill me and my child. I wish Troy would come home soon. I miss him." She said.

Taylor nodded. "I know you do." She said.

"Did Sharpay tell you what the princess expects for me to do when Troy returns?" she asked.

Taylor nodded and shook her head. "Yes, and I think that she's gone completely mad. When will she realize that Troy will never marry her and that she'll never become queen." Said Taylor.

Gabriella nodded. Taylor took her by her arm and led her towards the parlor and sat her down.

"I'll get some bandages." Said Taylor as she left to go find some.

Gabriella looked at her bloody hands in sadness.

A couple minutes later Taylor came back with a water bowl, a warm towel, and some bandages.

She sat down next to Gabriella and placed the towel into the water and squeezed it; then softly started wiping the blood off of her hands. When she finished cleaning off the blood, she gently wrapped up both of her hands with the bandages.

"There all better." Said Taylor.

"Thank you." Said Gabriella.

"You're welcome."

Taylor smiled and stood up and went to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat, Gabriella?" asked Taylor as she went through the cabinets.

"Yes, please. Some pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Said Gabriella.

"Alright." Said Taylor as she began cooking Gabriella's breakfast.

Gabriella laid on the sofa and rubbed her tummy. The rubbing soothed her and she fell asleep sending her into a sweet dream.

(Gabriella's Dream)

_Gabriella stood in the forest. The sun was setting and the flowers were in bloom. She looked around as she heard a small voice giggling and calling her._

"_Mama, mama come find Me." said the little voice._

_Gabriella walked around looking for the small voice as she looked behind some trees and some bushes. She smiled when she saw two small feet peeking from the flower beds. Gabriella got on her knees and gently grabbed the little feet._

"_Got ya." Said Gabriella._

_The little girl squealed in happiness. "Mommy, you found me." she said happily._

"_Yes, I did sweetheart." _

_The little girl was five years old, with olive skin, dark brown curly hair that went down the middle of her back, and ocean blue eyes that lit up when she smiled. _

"_Gabriella." Someone called. She turned around and saw Troy walking towards them with a smile on his face._

_The little girl ran to her father. "Papa, papa!" she cried happily._

_Troy smiled as he caught his daughter in his arms and continued to walk towards Gabriella._

"_Troy?" asked Gabriella._

"_Yes, love."_

"_I love you." She said._

"_I love you, too. Are you alright?" he asked as he touched her head._

"_Of course I'm absolutely perfect." She said as she kissed his lips softly._

"_eww." Said the little girl._

_Troy and Gabriella laughed as they walked back into the castle with their daughter._

(End of Dream)

Gabriella woke up to the smell of food that was coming from the kitchen. She slowly got up and walked to the kitchen table and sat down. Taylor placed a plate of food and a cup of juice in front of her.

"Eat up." Said Taylor.

"Thank you." Said Gabriella as she took a bite out of her food.

"Mmm, this is delicious." She said.

"Thank you. It's Miss Sharpay's favorite." Said Taylor as she started cleaning up the mess that she made.

Gabriella ate until she was full. She stood up and helped Taylor clean up.

"I'll finish this. You can go if you wish." Said Gabriella.

"Oh no. I must stay here with you." Said Taylor.

"Why?"

"Miss Sharpay asked me to." Said Taylor.

"But why?" asked Gabriella.

"Someone needs to be here with you after what happened last night." Explained Taylor.

"Oh, I see."

Taylor nodded.

"How long will you stay with me?"

"Until the prince returns." Said Taylor.

Gabriella noddedand finished the cleaning.

When both women finished cleaning, they started talking for hours and hours until the day had passed and turned into night.

"Well, you better be off to bed." Said Taylor.

Gabriella smiled. "Where will you sleep?" she asked.

"here." Said Taylor as she sat on the sofa.

Gabriella frowned. "Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes, miss." Said Taylor.

"Very well. Goodnight, Taylor." Said Gabriella.

"goodnight." Said Taylor.

Gabriella went upstairs and went to bed to dream of more sweet dreams.

Taylor stayed on the sofa, knitting until she too went to bed.

Meanwhile, back at the castle Sharpay, Lucille, and Mia waited anxiously for Troy's letter to arrive.

"It should be here by now." said Sharpay.

"I cannot wait any longer." Said Mia.

"Now, calm down it shall be here soon." Said Lucille.

Just then a maid came into the parlor with a letter in her hand.

"There's a letter from the prince your majesty." Said the maid as she handed Lucille the letter.

"Thank you, you may go." Said Lucille.

"Yes, ma'am." Said the maid and quickly left to do her chores.

Lucille sat down on a chair and read the letter out loud, but only for the three of them to hear.

Dear Sharpay,

I received your letter. What is going on there? Who found out about Gabriella and I? Was it my father whose found out? Who has hurt my love? I've just been informed that the war is over and that we'll all be home the day after tomorrow. I'm sure you'll inform me of what has been going on.

Tell Gabriella that I love her and that I'll see her soon.

Thank you, Sharpay you're a real friend.

Sincerely,

Troy 

Lucille finished reading the letter and threw it in the fire.

"Why did you do that, Aunt Lucille?" asked Mia.

"We cannot have that letter lying around now can we. What if someone found it and gave it to the king?" asked Lucille.

"She has a point." Said Sharpay.

Mia sighed. "Well, I'm just happy that my cousin is coming home." Said Mia.

"So am I." said Sharpay.

"And I as well." Said Lucille.

"Shall we tell Gabriella in the morning?" asked Mia.

"Of course. She'll be thrilled." Said Lucille.

"Well, we must inform Jack that Troy is coming home in a two days." Said Sharpay.

"That means he'll want to get everything ready for the ball." Said Mia.

"Yes."

Sharpay thought for a moment. "I remember you telling me that Lady Stella was attending the ball." She said.

"Yes, she's arriving from Germany." Said Lucille.

"Gabriella fears her." added Mia.

"You don't suppose she'll recognize Gabriella?" asked Sharpay.

"I'm not certain." Said Lucille.

"Well, we'll have to think of something. But right now we must all head to bed." Said Sharpay.

Mia and Lucille agreed and followed the blond girl to their rooms.

Isabelle came out from behind the Curtains and smirked. "I think I'll send Lady Stella an earlier invitation. Hopefully she'll arrive tomorrow as planned." Said Isabelle.

Isabelle sat on a chair and started writing an invitation to Stella. She hoped that the lady of Germany would come, recognize Gabriella, and take her back to Germany where she belonged. Or hope that the king sends her back to Mexico so she and her child could be killed. That's what Isabelle wanted and prayed for. Soon, Troy would be home, Gabriella and her child would be dead hopefully, and she'll rule Albuquerque with her King Troy.

_Isabelle Bolton, queen of Albuquerque. _She thought to herself as she sent the invitation and quickly went to her room to get her beauty rest.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**A/N: ok, this chapter is done. Sorry, it took so long. Yay! Troy's coming home! Please review and tell me what you think. Until the next chapter. Bye! : A/N**

**Danielle**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm happy that this story got so many reviews. This is great and you guys are absolutely amazing. So, now here is chapter 20. : A/N**

Chapter 20

The next morning Lucille, Mia, and Sharpay had informed Sophie of her brothers return tomorrow evening. Of course she was happy and excited.

All four of them got ready for the day and entered the throne room where the king and Isabelle were talking. Jack stood from his throne and looked at them.

"When were you going to tell me that my son was coming home?" asked Jack.

"We were about to tell you this minute." Said Mia.

"He wrote a letter. Where is it?" asked Jack.

"It's lost." Said Sophie.

"What did he say exactly?" asked Jack.

"He said that he was informed that he was coming home tomorrow." Said Sharpay.

Jack nodded. "Then we must get everything ready for the ball tomorrow night. No exceptions." Said Jack.

Jack left the throne room to prepare everything, leaving Lucille, Sophie, Sharpay, Mia, and Isabelle alone.

"You were spying on us last night." Accused Sharpay.

"Well, someone needed to tell the king. I afford to tell him myself." Said Isabelle.

"You evil little tramp!" yelled Sharpay.

"I'm the tramp? What about that Gabriella girl? She's the tramp." Said Isabelle.

"Honestly, I really want to smack you. But I can't without you telling my uncle." Said Mia.

"That's right, so keep your hands away from my beautiful face." Said Isabelle.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Really? You have a blemish on your face." Said Sophie.

"What?" said Isabelle as she franticly started checking her face. "I need to moisturize my face." She said as she left the throne room and quickly ran to her room.

Sophie, Mia, and Sharpay started laughing hysterically. Lucille just shook her head.

"She believed you." Giggled Mia.

"She's really gullible." Said Sophie.

They all agreed. "Shall we go pay a visit to Gabriella this morning and tell her the great news?" asked Sophie.

"Yes. Come lets go." Said Lucille.

Lucille, Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie walked to the stables. "Your majesty, highnesses." Greeted the stable boy.

"John we need our horses." Said the queen.

"Of course your majesty. This way." He said as he led them inside the stable and took them to their individual horse.

Lucille got her horse first and got on, then Sophie, then Mia, and last was Sharpay. They all left the stable and headed towards the trail, where it led towards the cottage. They rode through the forest until they saw the cottage up ahead. The horses stopped to a halt in front of the cottage. Lucille and the girls got off their horses and walked up the steps to the front door and knocked.

Taylor opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, your majesty, your highnesses." Said Taylor as she stepped out of the way to let them in.

"Good morning, Taylor." Said Lucille.

"Good morning, Taylor." Chorused the girls at the same time.

"Where's Gabriella? We have great news for her." said Sophie.

"She's upstairs getting dressed." Said Taylor. "Please, sit down." She said. Lucille, Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie sat on the sofas in the parlor waiting for Gabriella to appear.

"What's the news about? If I dare ask." Said Taylor.

"We need to wait until Gabriella comes down." Said Sharpay.

They waited for fifteen minutes more, then smiled when Gabriella walked in and sat with them.

"Why are you all so happy?" asked Gabriella.

"We have splendid news for you." Said Sophie.

"What is it?" asked Gabriella.

"Troy's coming home tomorrow." Said Mia.

Gabriella looked confused.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Well, I wrote to him and he wrote back. His letter arrived last night." Said Sharpay.

"Oh and he told Sharpay to tell you that he loves you and that he'll see you soon." Added Mia.

Gabriella placed her head in her hands and started crying in happiness and fear.

"What's the matter? Are you not happy?" asked Lucille.

Gabriella looked up as tears ran down her face.

"I am happy, but I'm frighten." She admitted.

"Why?" asked Sophie.

"I have to tell him that I do not love him when I see him." She cried.

"Oh, we almost forgot about that." Said Mia.

"What shall I do?" asked Gabriella.

Lucille was quick to answer that. "When Troy arrives tomorrow the four of us will get him to come here first to see you. Then he'll go back to the castle to get dressed for the ball. We'll get you ready as well and bring you to the castle and then Troy will announce his engagement to you, Michelle, and then it's done." Finished Lucille.

"Hopefully, we can talk Uncle Jack into letting Troy marry you." Said Mia.

"yes." Agreed Sharpay.

Gabriella sniffed, wiped her tears away, sighed, and nodded.

"Now, we must start planning what to wear to the ball tomorrow night." Said Sharpay.

"Right, what were you thinking of wearing, Gabriella? I'm sure I can get Phillip out here right away to discuss the dresses and the colors. Oh, and the mask for you Gabriella." Said Mia.

"Mia, can you ask Phillip to make my dress pink?" asked Sharpay.

"Of course." Said Mia. "Let me send him a letter telling him what you want. What colors and what sizes do you want your dresses?" asked Mia as she took out a paper and a pen and began to write.

"I want a hot pink strapless ball gown that's 300x428." Said Sharpay.

Mia nodded and wrote it in the letter. Next was Sophie.

"What about you, Sophie?" asked Mia.

Sophie didn't know, so she looked at her mother for help.

"Sophie will wear a 380x489 gold/white dress with matching flats." Said Lucille.

Mia smiled at that choice and wrote it down.

"What will you wear Aunt Lucille?" asked Mia.

"I will wear something of my own, darling." Said Lucille.

"Very well. Hmm, what shall I wear?" thought Mia.

"Oh I know. I'll wear a 180x300 purple strapless dress." Said Mia as she wrote it down on the paper.

Mia looked at Gabriella and smile. "I know the perfect size for you Gabriella. What color would you like?" asked Mia.

"crimson." Answered Gabriella.

"Perfect. A 600x800 – crimson ball gown floor length sweetheart dress, with long gloves, and a mask to match." Said Mia as she wrote it down.

"Oh that's gorgeous!" said Lucille.

Mia finished the letter and attached a ribbon around it and tied it to the bird's leg. She took the bird towards the window and let it fly away.

"Phillip will read the letter and he'll get started on our dresses. He's rather quick, so the dresses will be ready tomorrow evening." Explained Mia.

"Exhalent." Said Sophie as she sat next to Gabriella and placed her hand on her belly.

"Does the child move?" asked Lucille.

"A little. She moves more when I'm lying down." Said Gabriella.

"She? It's a girl?" asked Mia.

Gabriella smiled. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. But, I have a feeling that it's a girl." She said.

"Mother's instincts?" asked Sharpay.

"Yes, exactly." Smiled Gabriella.

Sophie smiled happily when she felt the child kick lightly.

"Oh! She's kicking." Said Sophie.

"Let me feel." Said Mia.

"Me, too." Said Sharpay.

"Oh! Me as well." Said Lucille as she placed her hand on Gabriella's belly. All the women, including Sophie awed and gushed as they felt the child kick for the first time; except for Gabriella whose felt the child kick before.

"Troy's going to be ecstatic when he sees you tomorrow." Said Sophie.

Gabriella smiled slightly and nodded. They all sat around talking about the baby and what they thought she would look like. They also talked about what the baby would need: diapers, pacifiers, little socks, and little bootie shoes, bibs, bottles, baby wipes, a cot, and little baby suites. They talked for endless hours.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Isabelle was in the parlor sitting with Lady Stella Rivera. They were sitting across from each other drinking tea by the burning fire.

"In the invitation you mentioned that the prince has a fiancée. Pray tell who is she?" asked Stella.

Isabelle put her cup down. "Her name is Michelle Perez. She's the princess of Germany." She said.

Stella looked shocked. "What? I am THE Lady of Germany and there is no princess who resides there. No royal families live there or rule there." Said Stella. She calmed down. "Who told you these lies?" she asked.

"One of the maids here and the queen, her daughter, her niece, and one of their close friends." Said Isabelle.

"Now, why would they lie like that?" asked Stella.

"To hide their secret of keeping a girl safe from the king." Said Isabelle.

"Who's the girl?" asked Stella.

Isabelle smirked.

"Gabriella Montez." She said simply.

Stella was furious as she stood up. "Gabriella is here?" yelled Stella. Isabelle nodded. "Yes, she's here and she's with child." Admitted Isabelle.

"WHAT? That retched girl ran away from me and I've sent two men after her! She was my servant! I'll take her out of here if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Stella.

"Why don't you just send her back to Mexico?" asked Isabelle.

Stella looked at her and smiled. "That's an excellent idea. We can send her back and she and her child will be sentenced to death." Said Stella.

Isabelle smiled happily. "Glorious!" she said. "Tomorrow evening when everyone arrives at the ball we will expose her for the lying little tramp that she is; and then the king will know." Said Isabelle.

Stella nodded. "when we expose her I'll tell the king that she belongs to me, he'll send her with me and I'll deport her back from where she came from." Said Stella. She looked at Isabelle. "How will we know who she is?" asked Stella.

"It's simply really. She's the prince's fiancée…Michelle Perez." Said Isabelle.

"Don't tell me that the child is the Prince's." said Stella.

"Yes it is." Said Isabelle.

"Damn that girl to hell." Said Stella.

"I want her out of the picture so that I can become queen." Said Isabelle.

"So it shall be done." Said Stella.

"good." Said Isabelle.

Both women smirked as they finished plotting their plan against Gabriella Montez.

An hour later they heard Lucille, Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie enter the castle and walk passed the parlor without a glance their way.

"Is that them?" asked Stella, referring to the queen and three princesses.

"Yes, that's them." Said Isabelle.

Stella glared as she took her cup and sipped her tea.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day." Said Stella.

"Yes…it will be." Said Isabelle as she smirked and looked at the burning flames.

_Gabriella, you and your bastard child will be out of the picture…permanently once and for all. _

Thought Isabelle as an evil smile spread across her red lips.

**A/N: yay! This chapter is done. Isabelle and Stella are bitches, right? Please review and tell me what you think. I gotta go eat. Until the next chapter, bye! : A/N**

**Danielle **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you guys are truly amazing and the reason why I have the urge to write these stories. Ok. So in this chapter Troy come's home! Yay! And drama drama drama. Ohhh…read and find out what awaits you, darlings. : A/N**

Chapter 21

The next morning Gabriella still slept peacefully. Taylor had tried many attempts to wake her, but failed. She knew that Gabriella was exhausted from the late night talk last night. The only time Gabriella woke up was to eat her breakfast and lunch and to use the bathroom. Then she would just go back to sleep.

Taylor did not disturb her any longer so she busied herself with cleaning up the cottage. In the afternoon she left to go back to the castle. "Taylor, how is Gabriella doing?" asked Sharpay as she sat around with Mia and Sophie. Lucille and Jack were preparing for the ball tonight.

"She's in good health, but she's been sleeping." Said Taylor.

"Why?" asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure. I do hope that she has not taken ill." Said Taylor.

"Neither do we." Said Sharpay.

"Should we pay her a visit?" asked Sophie.

"No, let her rest." Said Taylor.

"Remember, we must meet your mother outside when she's finished preparing for the ball. Then we'll meet Troy just outside the castle gate down the trail." Said Mia.

"Of course, I remember." Said Sophie.

Taylor had left the parlor to help the maids prepare for the ball. It was to be held in the throne room. Tables, chairs, silverware, glasses, champagne bottles, ice buckets, buffet tables, table cloths, etcetera etcetera. Everything was decorated, prepared, and ready. Lucille looked around with a smile on her face. She faced her husband. "Everything looks divine. Now, the girls and I must get ready for the ball." She said and left the throne room. When she entered the parlor Mia was reading a book by the fire place, while Sophie and Sharpay played a game of chess.

"Check mate. I win." Beamed Sophie.

"Girls, it's time to get ready for the ball." Said Lucille. The girls squealed in excitement. Just then Phillip came in.

"Ah, your majesty, princesses I have your dresses ready for you. Shall we get you ladies ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. Let's get a move on. Chop chop." He said as he followed them upstairs into the queen and king's room. Phillip closed the door behind him and handed each of the girls their dresses. "Pink for princessa Sharpay, gold/white for princessa Sophie, and purple for my princessa Mia." He said.

All three girls got behind the changing mat and started changing into their dresses. Sharpay came out first and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh! I love it!" she gushed. Mia and Sophie came out and admired themselves in the mirror as well. Twirling and prancing around. They all ran to Phillip and hugged him. "Thank you, Phillip." They all said. "Ah, your very welcome girls." He said as he got ready to leave. "Now, I must take this dress to Gabriella. I'll leave it inside the cottage for her and then I'll take off." He said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Girls, you look all look stunning." Said Lucille. She checked the clock on the nightstand and looked at the girls. "Come, we must meet Troy this instant. The entire guests have arrived." Said Lucille as she hand the girls went down the stairs and out the castle.

They walked towards the castle gate, looking around to make sure no one spotted them. They heard the horse's hooves galloping towards them. They gasped and smiled when they saw Troy and his troops. They waited anxiously as the Troy's horse; Beauty came to a stop in front of them.

"Troy, your home!" said a happy Sophie.

"It's so wonderful to see you, dear." Said Lucille.

"At last cousin of mine." said Mia.

"I missed you, too." Said Sharpay.

"But not as much as Gabriella." Said Mia.

"That's true." Said Sharpay.

Troy smiled as he thought of Gabriella inside the cottage. He turned to his captain. "Captain, enter the castle. If my father starts to wonder where I am make an excuse." Ordered Troy.

"Yes, your highness." Said the captain. "Come on men, let's go." He ordered the troops.

When the troops left Troy got off his horse and hugged his mother, sister, cousin, and friend. They started talking and explained to him what has happened with Gabriella these past months since he was gone. They didn't however mention the child that Gabriella was carrying.

Troy looked furious when Sharpay explained about Princess Isabelle and her threats to Gabriella.

When they finished explaining to Troy he nodded in understanding and got back on his horse. He just wanted to see Gabriella. He missed her very much and six months away from her was too long to be away from her. "I'm going to the cottage. I want to see Gabriella." Said Troy.

"She'll be sleeping. She's been tired today." Said Sharpay.

"Good, I'll surprise her, then." Said Troy as he galloped away into the forest. Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie squealed in happiness and excitement.

"Come, ladies let us go back inside and enjoy the ball." Said Lucille. The girls nodded in agreement and followed her inside.

Meanwhile, Troy rode quickly through the forest until he reached the cottage. The halted to a stop and Troy got off and silently entered the cottage. He looked around and headed upstairs. He entered Gabriella's room and smiled softly when he saw his love sleeping peacefully. Troy walked towards the bed and sat beside her; he caressed her face and gently leaned down and kissed her lips. "Wake up, my love." He whispered softly. Gabriella stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She looked up into soft blue eyes. "Troy?" she said in a groggy sleepy voice. Troy smiled at her.

"Yes, love." He said.

Gabriella slowly sat up in the bed. She touched his face to make sure that he was real and not just a dream. "It really is you." She whispered. "Yes, in the flesh and alive." He said softly.

Gabriella suddenly hugged him and started to cry. Troy held her closer to him; rubbing her back in soothing circles and whispered nothing but sweet words to calm her down.

"Shh, my love. I'm here, I'm here. I love you." He whispered to her. Soon enough she had stopped crying and was now wiping away her tears with her hands.

Troy stood up from the bed; taking Gabriella into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Gabriella's belly was pressed against Troy's firm stomach. He gasped suddenly as he felt some kind of kick from her belly. Troy looked at Gabriella with pure love and joy in his eyes.

"Gabriella are you…"

Gabriella nodded. "Yes, Troy I'm pregnant…with your child." She said softly.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes. Are you not pleased with becoming a father?" she asked sadly.

"God, no. I've never been more happier in my entire life." He said honestly as he picked her up and spun her around.

Gabriella laughed happily.

Troy placed Gabriella lightly on her feet and placed his hands on the top button of her nightgown. He looked at her as if asking for permission. She smiled and nodded her head. He unbuttoned each button and gently undressed her.

Troy got on one knee and gently started leaving butterfly kisses on her belly. Then he stood up and gently took her face in between his strong hands and kissed her passionately.

Gabriella moaned softly. Troy gently broke the kiss and stepped back. "We'll have to continue this after the ball." He said. Gabriella nodded breathlessly.

"Which reminds me," he said. "Wait here." He told her as he went downstairs. Gabriella waited patiently; she ran her hands through her hair. When Troy returned he smiled as he held out a dress bag. He walked over to her. Gabriella opened it and gasped. It was the dress that Phillip had made her for the ball.

"It's so beautiful." She said softly.

"You will look absolutely stunning in it. Put it on, my darling. Please." Said Troy.

Gabriella nodded and went inside the bathroom to put on her dress. While Gabriella got ready; Troy waited downstairs like a gentlemen.

After a while of waiting he heard Gabriella call out to him. "Troy?" she said as she appeared on the top of the stairs. Troy turned around and smiled softly as Gabriella came down the stairs in her elegant big crimson dress. She had matching long gloves, flats, and a matching mask.

She reached the bottom step and would have tripped and fallen if Troy hadn't been close enough to catch her.

"You need to be more careful, love." He said as he set her upright.

Gabriella blushed softly. "sorry." She said softly.

"It's alright. Shall we go?" he asked.

"yes." She said as she took a hold of his arm. They walked out the door. Gabriella looked at the carriage.

"When did the carriage arrive?" she asked.

"About a minute ago." He said.

"Oh."

He escorted her toward the carriage and helped her inside. He got in after her and sat down next to her. Troy told the driver to drive to the castle. Gabriella rested her head on his chest.

When they got there the driver informed them. Troy got out of the carriage first and helped Gabriella step out. He took her hand in his as they walked up the castle steps and entered the castle. They walked along a hallway and stopped in front of the double doors. The two doormen opened the doors to let them in. they stopped in front of the announcer. He looked at them and smiled as he announced their names.

"I present you prince Troy of Albuquerque and princess Michelle of Germany." He announced in a loud voice for all to hear.

The entire guest moved away as they made a path for them. Troy and Gabriella made it to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance to the soft music.

They started talking in hushed whispers to each other as they danced around the room. "Do you think anyone will recognize me?" she asked.

"No. you're wearing a mask. No one will be able to tell who you are." Said Troy.

They continued to dance.

Jack and Lucille were sitting on their thrones watching Troy and Gabriella dance. Lucille had a smile on her face.

"This is great. There finally together again." Said Sharpay.

"Yes, and Gabriella's happy." Said Mia.

"So is Troy." Finished Sophie.

All three girls were asked to dance. An African man who was about Sharpay's age asked her to dance. His name was Zeke and Sharpay was quick to agree.

A boy named John asked Mia for a dance. He had blond hair, green eyes, a beautiful smile, and dimples. He was cute In Mia's eyes. She excepted and took his hand.

A young boy named Seth who was about Sophie's age asked her to dance. "Hello, princess. Would you like to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Sophie blushed and nodded as she took his hand and went to dance with him.

Troy and Gabriella finished their dance and walked towards the desert table. He grabbed a small plate and placed a couple of chocolate covered strawberries on it. Gabriella scanned the room; her eyes stopped on the two women that were talking or more as if they were whispering to each other. She recognized them. Isabelle and Lady Stella.

Gabriella looked away quickly as she caught them looking her way. Troy saw how Gabriella looked and was concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Gabriella felt sweat behind her mask. She needed to take it off.

"It's too warm in here." She said.

Troy understood and took her hand in his and led her away from the room. He opened the French doors that led to a balcony and closed the doors behind him. Gabriella took off her mask and sighed as she felt the light breeze on her skin.

Troy stood in front of her and picked up a juicy chocolate covered strawberry. "Open your mouth." He commanded softly. Gabriella did as she was told and opened her mouth and took a bite out of the strawberry. "Mmm, it's delicious." She said. Troy kissed her lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper. After minutes of kissing passionately they broke apart and smiled at one another.

"Are you feeling better to go back inside?" asked Troy.

"yes." She said.

They walked back inside and stood next to a statue of a wild cat. The entire guests stopped dancing when the queen and king stood up from their thrones.

"To our entire guest here, I would like to say welcome. We are all here to celebrate my son's home coming from the war and to celebrate his new engagement to Michelle Perez the princess of Germany." He announced.

The guest cheered and applauded.

"Troy, come here and bring your fiancée with you so everyone here can meet their future queen." Said Jack.

Troy took Gabriella's hand as they walked towards the king. Lady Stella stepped out of the crowed angry at what was happening; she grabbed the top of Gabriella's dress, ripping it in the process and snatched her mask off of her as well.

The guests gasped in shock. Gabriella was shocked as well.

"How dare you embarrass me like that!" yelled Stella.

"Madam, control yourself!" said Troy as he held Gabriella.

Jack looked at what was happening.

"Troy what is going on here?" asked Jack.

Isabelle smirked as Lady Stella spoke to the king.

"Your majesty this girl is not Michelle Pérez. Her name is Gabriella Montez and she's my servant. There is no princess of Germany, I can reassure you." Said Stella.

"A servant! A servant, Troy?" yelled Jack.

"Bow down to royalty you lying insolent fool!" yelled Stella as she pulled Gabriella out of Troy's arms.

"No!" cried Gabriella as Lady Stella forced her on her knees.

"Your majesty she's with child." Added Isabelle. Mia, Sharpay, and Sophie glared at her.

Jack's face was red from anger. "She's having your child, Troy?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Yes, it's my child. What's your concern? I love both of them. Gabriella and my child." Said Troy as he spoke in a hard voice.

"This is an outrage! You defied me and dishonored me in front of the entire kingdom!" yelled Jack. He called the guards.

The guards arrived. Two of them grabbed both of Gabriella's arms; lifting her to her feet and took her to stand in front of the king. The other guards had to hold on to Troy, who was angry and struggling with them.

Gabriella was crying because she was frightened for her and her child's life. The king looked at her with hard eyes. He saw that she wore the madeleine around her neck. Jack ripped it from her neck and faced everyone. "You dishonored me!" yelled Jack.

"What shall happen to her?" asked one of the guards.

"She shall be whipped." Said Jack. Gabriella tried to get away, but was firmly held by guards.

"No!" yelled Troy.

"Down, down, down." Ordered Jack. The guards forced Gabriella on her knees and tied her hands behind her back. One of the guards brought the king a whip.

"You cannot do this, Jack." Pleaded Lucille. "She's just a child and she's carrying your grandchild inside her womb."

"Father, no I beg you." Pleaded Troy.

"Silence!" he yelled as he raised the whip above his head, getting ready to strike. Lucille, Mia, Sharpay, and Sophie looked away for they could not bare to watch her be whipped.

The king's hand shook. He hesitated then threw the whip on the floor. "Send her back to Mexico." He ordered.

"No, she'll be killed!" cried Troy.

"Send her back!"

Troy broke free from their hard grasp and took out one of the guard's swords from its holder and fought the two that had held him. He fought the other two guards, then went to Gabriella and untied her bonds. He quickly grabbed her hand and ran off with her.

"After them!" ordered the king. All of the guards were called upon to chase the prince and the servant girl.

"See what you've done." Accused the queen. The party guests were in shock and murmured to one another. Isabelle screamed in frustration. "Everything is ruined! And all because of some stupid servant girl! I should have killed her when I had the chance." She said.

The entire room was filled with shocked gasps. Except for Lucille, Mia, Sharpay, and Sophie who just looked like they wanted to murder the girl.

Isabelle ranted on and on as she explained the deal that she made with Gabriella. Sharpay gritted her teeth and marched over to where Isabelle was standing. Mia stood behind Sophie; her hands on her shoulders.

"Isabelle?" said Sharpay.

Isabelle stopped talking and faced Sharpay with an annoyed look on her face. "What?"

Sharpay made her hand into a fist and swung hard, punching Isabelle in her face and sending her falling on the marble floor.

"That's for trying to kill my friend." Said Sharpay.

Mia and Sophie looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

Isabelle stood up with her had covering her left eye. "Oh! You blond demon!" she shrieked. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She said as she walked towards Sophie and Mia. She whispered to them. "Come on we need to find Troy and Gabriella before the guards do." She said. The two girls nodded. They scanned the room. The entire guests were talking and murmuring amongst themselves, Jack and Lucille were having an argument, and Isabelle was being treated by two maids. All three girls nodded to one another and snuck out without being seen by anyone.

Since the guards were all gone it made it easier for them to run out of the castle. They looked searched for Troy and Gabriella, but could not find them at all.

"Where could they be?" asked Sharpay.

"I know. Inside Troy's secret garden." Answered Sophie.

"But if you know where it is and Aunt Lucille knows, then it's not so much a secret any longer." Said Mia.

"I suppose so." Said Sophie. "come." She said as she walked on the soft lawn. Sophie opened a small gate and entered with Mia and Sharpay following behind. There were flowers of different colors scattered everywhere, the walls were filled with vines so now one could see inside, there was a pathway that led to some sort of shaped hill that was covered in peppermint leaves and flowers.

There was a marble bench and a birdbath full of water for the birds to enjoy. Lanterns were lit and hung from some of the vines to illuminate light. Sophie grabbed the lantern that was closest for her to reach and took it down. "Follow me." she said softly as she held the lantern and walked down the path. They stopped in front of the shaped-like-hill; the smell of peppermint filled their noses.

"Sophie, it's just a hill. What are you looking for?" asked Mia.

"I'm looking for the little hole…..ah, here it is." She said as she pulled back a bunch of leafs to reveal a door.

"A door?" asked Sharpay.

"Yes. It's a secret passageway." Explained Sophie.

"And you are certain that they're in there?" asked Mia.

"Yes, I am." She said as she pulled on the door handle and opened the door. It was dark inside.

"I am not going in there. It's creepy." Said Sharpay.

"I have a lantern. Don't be afraid." Said Sophie as she stepped inside. Sharpay and Mia looked at each other and followed her inside.

"Make sure that the door is covered. Fix the leafs and then close the door behind you." Explained Sophie.

Sharpay did as Sophie instructed and closed the door. Mia and Sharpay followed Sophie and looked around. The walls were built high and were painted gold; the floor was stone. Up ahead was a mahogany wooden door.

"You've been here before haven't you?" asked Mia.

"Yes, plenty of times." Said Sophie.

"What's behind that door?" asked Sharpay.

"A room stocked with food, clothes, beds, and a restroom." Said Sophie as she opened the door. Gabriella was lying on a bed. She sat up quickly when she heard the door open. "Troy?" she called. It was dark except for a lantern that was on the bedside table beside Gabriella. She squinted her eyes but it was no use. "Troy?" she called again, nervousness in her voice.

Troy came out from another door and sat next to Gabriella.

"What's the matter my love?" he asked.

"Someone has entered." She said as she looked towards the place where she heard the door open. The door creaked again and Troy heard; he stood up and took out his sword.

"Who's there?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Troy, it's just us. Sharpay, Mia, and I." said Sophie as she came forward with a lantern in her hand followed by Sharpay and Mia.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he placed his sword back into its holder.

"We came to find you. We were all worried about you." Explained Mia.

"Did anyone follow you?" he asked.

"No. we were not followed."

Troy nodded and sat back down next to Gabriella and took her shaking hand in his.

"Is she alright?" asked Sharpay. Mia took the lantern from Sophie and hung it on a hook to create more light in the room. Mia, Sophie, and Sharpay sat around the bed.

"She looks ill." Said Mia.

"She's stressed and afraid." Said Troy. He touched her cheek softly. Gabriella leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"What will happen now?" asked Mia.

"We're leaving." Said Troy.

"Where?" asked Sharpay.

"Someplace no one will find us." Said Troy.

"When will you leave?" asked Sophie.

"As soon as the guards stop looking for us." Said Troy.

Gabriella soon fell asleep from her tiredness. Troy spoke to the girls in a quiet voice as to not disturb Gabriella form her rest.

He explained what was going to happen, but he needed there help. Sharpay, Sophie, and Mia agreed to help; but first they needed to change their clothes. Troy told them that there was a closet full of normal clothing. The girls went to the closet to change. They came back wearing long sleeved shirts, white pants, and black boots; they looked like they were getting ready to ride horses.

"Can you three stay with Gabriella? I need to check if the coast is clear." Said Troy.

"Of course, Troy." Said Sharpay as she took his place beside Gabriella.

"Thank you." He said and left the room.

"Do we change her?" asked Mia.

Sharpay nodded. "Yes. She's light so it'll be easier." Said Sharpay as she stood up and went to the closet to pick out a blue sleeved normal dress with matching blue flats. She stood by the bed and undressed Gabriella out of her nightgown and dressed her up in the blue dress and placed the flats on her small feet.

Sharpay was satisfied with her look. "There she's ready." She said.

They all heard a horse neigh and the door open as well. They sighed in relief when they saw that it was only Troy.

"I got her ready." Said Sharpay.

"Thank you." Said Troy.

"Troy, do you have a horse with you?" asked Mia.

"yes." Said Troy, "it's Gabriella's horse, Sandy." He said as he went to Gabriella's side and caressed her cheek softly.

"Darling, wake up." He said softly. Gabriella groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sharpay? Mia? Sophie? What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"We wanted to make sure that you two were alright." Explained Sharpay.

"Oh."

"We need to leave, now that we have a chance." Said Troy.

He helped Gabriella off the bed. "Mia, can you hand me that black hooded cloak?" asked Troy. Mia nodded and gave it to him. He placed it around Gabriella's shoulders and tied it in a knot, then placed the hood on her head. They all walked out together; while looking around to make sure that everything was clear so they would not be seen.

Troy guided Gabriella to the horse and helped her on and gave her the reins. He grabbed the horses muzzle and led the horse out of his secret garden and into the woods. "Follow me, ladies." He said as they walked into the dark woods. Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie held hands as they followed the horse.

"Troy, where are we going?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm not entirely sure, love. But we need to cross the bridge to get to the other side." He explained.

They all walked, except for Gabriella, until they reached the bridge. Troy made the horse stop and helped Gabriella off the horse. They stood by the bridge. It looked old and weak. Troy looked at Gabriella. "I'll go first to make sure it's safe." He said to her.

"Be careful." She said softly.

Troy nodded and turned back to look at the long bridge. He stepped on it and walked a little when the ropes ripped. Sharpay and Mia grabbed the ropes and held on to them tightly.

"Thank you." He said to them. He turned to Gabriella and held out his hand to her.

"Come, Gabriella." He said softly.

She was hesitant at first but stepped on the bridge as Troy encouraged her. She moved towards Troy, but suddenly lost her balance when a peace of the wood broke from the bridge. Gabriella gasped and tried to step over the hole; but missed as it broke more sending her falling and screaming into the cold water. "Troy!" she screamed.

"No!" he shouted as he dove into the rough water. The water pulled Gabriella fiercely. Troy tried to reach her.

Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie looked in horror. "What do we do?" said a panicked Mia.

"We must go tell Jack and Lucille." Said Sharpay as she, Sophie, and Mia got on the horse and rode away towards the castle.

Sandy galloped quickly with all three girls on her back. When she made it to the castle, all the girls got off and ran inside the castle. They ran down the hall and bursts open the double doors. The guests looked at them quietly, as well as Isabelle, Stella, and the queen and king.

"Mother, father come quickly!" said a panicked Sophie.

"What's the matter, dear?" said Lucille as she looked at her young daughter.

"Troy and Gabriella were trying to cross the bridge." Started Sophie.

"But, when Gabriella stepped on it, it broke from underneath her and she fell into the water." Added Mia.

"Troy jumped in after her and now they could possibly drown to death if we do not go and pull them out of the damn water!" shouted Sharpay.

"What? Oh no." cried Lucille. "Jack, we must hurry. The water is freezing they won't last much longer." Said the queen.

"Stay here, love. I'll go." Said Jack as he kissed his wife on her head and then ran out of the throne room to fire up his hot air balloon. Lucille calmly informed the guests about their situation. They all understood and decided to leave; on their way out they wished the queen and princesses luck and left.

The only people who hadn't left were Isabelle and Stella, who watched from afar at what the king was doing.

"If we stop him then there is still a chance that Gabriella will drown. She cannot swim." Explained Stella.

"Then we shall stop him. But how?" asked Isabelle.

"By blowing up the royal air balloon." Said Stella.

Isabelle nodded and followed Stella's lead.

While the queen and princesses were watching from the balcony; Stella and Isabelle went down into the cellar to gather up some exploding devices. Once they had them in their clutches they went back into the throne room and started setting everything up.

Lucille heard the commotion that the two were making and turned around. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked them. The three princesses turned around as well to see what was going on.

Sharpay was the first one to see the exploding devices under Sharpay.

Mia and Sophie gasped.

"Why Isabelle? Why are you doing this?" asked Lucille.

"Because I want _her _gone! I want what's rightfully mine! and I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want, even if I have to destroy your husband to get it." Said Isabelle. "Now, get out of my way." She said in a hard voice.

"Over my dead body." Said Sharpay.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play." Said Isabelle.

Sharpay and Mia looked at each other and smiled. They were thing the exact same thing. They looked back at Isabelle and ran towards her; both knocking her down to the ground. They both fought her together, two against one. Sophie watched as Mia and Sharpay beat up Isabelle with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Gabriella and Troy were still in the water. As hard as Troy tried to get to his love, it was no use the water was too rough. Gabriella kept going farther and farther.

"Troy!" she cried as she tried to keep her head up in the water. She was afraid that she would end up dying as she drowned; she couldn't swim.

The current pulled Gabriella into a black tunnel taking her deeper into the water.

"Gabriella! No!" he cried as his hand reached up to catch the rope that was handed down to him. He was pulled up by his father and got into the basket.

"Father, she's gone." He said desperately.

They rode higher until they could see everything. Jack saw that Gabriella had grabbed a hold onto a branch. He could see that the water was hitting her full force. Jack knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Troy, I see Gabriella. Quick lower me down so I can get her out of there." He said. Jack tied the rope around his waist, and then let Troy lower him down.

Jack was low enough to reach Gabriella, who was holding on to the branch. Suddenly the branch broke. Gabriella screamed as she was about to fall; but then Jack called to her to take his hand.

She quickly took it as he lifted her up and let her wrap her arms around his neck. Troy pulled faster and faster as his father and Gabriella reached the air balloon. Troy took Gabriella in his arms and held her close. "Gabriella." He said softly as he caressed her cheek and hugged her shivering body.

"Oh thank you." She said to Jack. Jack nodded and untied the rope from his waist. He looked towards the castle and noticed something coming towards them. "Get down!" he ordered. Troy and Gabriella got down and heard a loud explosion. They slowly got up and noticed that it had hit a huge rock and exploded.

"There may be more of them. You two need to jump into the water again." Said Jack.

"The water is freezing. Do you expect Gabriella and I to survive the cold once again?" he asked his father.

"Don't argue with me, boy. Do you rather burn here alive?" he asked. Troy shook his head 'no' and did what his father ordered for once.

Troy carried Gabriella in his arms and jumped out of the air balloon and into the lake, this time. Both Troy and Gabriella resurfaced the water and looked up at the air balloon; that was now caught on fire. Troy guided Gabriella out of the water and headed towards the air balloon; that had now crashed to the ground.

Back inside the castle Sharpay and Mia had Isabelle tied up with her mouth gagged. Lucille turned around and punched Stella in her face sending her to the ground.

"What have you done?" screamed Lucille. "My husband!"

Sophie started to cry. Mia and Sharpay hugged the younger girl in comfort.

"Guards! Guards! Arrest them!" yelled the queen.

The guards held Isabelle and Stella who were struggling against them. "What shall be there punishment, my queen?" asked one of the guards.

"Take them to the dungeon and lock them up. Have them guarded at all costs." Ordered the queen.

"Yes, your majesty." He said as he and the rest of the guards guided the two women out of the throne room.

"Come; let's go to your father." Said Lucille.

Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie ran with Lucille. When they reached the lake they found Troy and Gabriella standing by where the air balloon had landed. Lucille gasped when she saw her husband's hand sticking out from under the deflated balloon.

Troy pulled the deflated balloon off of his father and closed his eyes as he saw his father's motionless body.

Lucille touched Jack's cheek as tears fell from her eyes.

Sophie cried into her mother's arms. "father." She cried.

Suddenly they all turned towards Jack as he took a breath and opened his eyes. "I'm alright." He said softly.

Sophie hugged her father and kissed his cheek. Everyone smiled in happiness and relief.

All too soon a couple of guards came out and carried the king back inside the castle. They placed him in his bed so he could rest. Lucille, Sharpay, Mia, Sophie, and Troy were standing around his bed.

"Are you angry with me, Father?" asked Troy as he stood by his father's bed.

"Not anymore. I realized how much you loved her when you sacrificed your own life to save hers." Said Jack.

"Then with your permission, I would like to ask you if I could marry her?"

"You are the future king. You do not need my permission to marry Gabriella." Said Jack. "Who knows maybe I'll get better maybe I won't. Whatever happens to me, I just want you to be happy." Said Jack.

"Thank you." He said

Troy turned towards the door and smiled when he saw Gabriella poke her head inside. "Come here, my love." He said softly as he stuck his hand out to her.

Gabriella came in wearing a silk purple dress. Troy placed his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

Jack nodded and stuck out his hand to Gabriella.

She looked at Troy and he nodded for her to take his father's had. She did just that and stood by his bed feeling nervous.

"Gabriella, I can see that you make my son happy and for that I am grateful. I can only hope that you except my apology." He said and took a deep breath as he squeezed her hand. "I am extremely sorry for the pain and fright that I have caused you." He said softly. He looked at her tummy and placed his hand on her growing womb. "Your child will be a great blessing into our family." He said his eyes bright of love and happiness.

Gabriella smiled as her eyes welled up with tears. "Of course we forgive you. We could not possibly be angry with our daughter's grandfather." She said as she stood up to stand next to Troy.

"We're getting a granddaughter?" asked Lucille who was smiling.

"Yes. When the doctor finished cleaning your wounds, he came to check on Gabriella and the child. We wanted to know the sex of our child and he told us that it was a girl." Finished Troy.

"What shall you name her?" asked Sophie.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other and said, "Juliet."

"Oh that's a beautiful name." said Lucille.

"Thank you." They both said.

Jack grabbed the madeleine from the bedside table and handed it to Gabriella.

"No. it's yours." She said softly.

"It's yours treasure it." He said as he placed it around her neck.

"Thank you, your majesty." She said.

"Please my dear call me, Jack." He said and smiled.

"Jack." Said Gabriella.

Lucille motioned for Troy to come to her. She needed to talk to him and give him something. Troy did as his mother commanded and went to her.

"Are you going to ask her?" asked Lucille.

"Yes, mother." He said.

"Well, then you'll be needing this." She said as she took off her engagement ring and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"Mother, I cannot take this. It's yours." He said.

"It belonged to your father's mother. She passed it down to me and now I am passing it down to Gabriella." She said.

Troy smiled as he held on to the diamond ring. "Thank you, mother." He said as he walked back to Gabriella.

"Come with me." he whispered to her as he took her hand in his. Gabriella nodded and followed him out of the king and queen's room. They went down the grand staircase and went inside the parlor. Troy closed the doors behind them and led Gabriella towards one of the chairs and sat her down.

His back was to her as he looked at the ring in his hand. Taking a deep breath he turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back and waited patiently.

He kneeled in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes. Gabriella couldn't look away from his dazzling blue eyes.

"My beloved, I love you so much. Being away from you for that long killed me. I want to be with you forever. Please, my darling do me the honor in becoming my wife." He said as he opened his hand and showed her the ring. "Marry me and become my queen." He said softly.

Gabriella's eyes brimmed with tears as she heard her lover's sweet passionate words.

"Yes, Troy I will marry you." She said softly.

Troy smiled and placed the ring on her left ring finger then stood up and gently pulled Gabriella towards him and kissed her lovingly and hugged her.

"Oh my darling, you've made me the happiest man alive." He said as he cupped her face with both of his hands. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. "I love you, too." She whispered to him.

"I love our little Juliet as well." He said.

"So do I."

He kissed her fingers and smiled. "Come my sweet let us go to bed." Suggested Troy.

"But, your parents and Sophie, Mia, and Sharpay. Should they know about our engagement?" asked Gabriella.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, my love. Right now you need your rest." He said.

Gabriella sighed and looped her arm around his. Troy guided his fiancée upstairs and into his room. They both got dressed and got into the bed. Troy held Gabriella in his arms.

"Goodnight, my princess." Said Troy.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince." She said.

"Goodnight, our dearest Juliet." They both whispered together.

Troy watched as Gabriella fell asleep. She was sweet, caring, loving, and soon she would give him a child and become his wife. He loved her so much; the thought of him almost losing her to the dark water of death killed him inside.

He shoved that thought out of his mind and thought about the positive. _She and his child were safe and that's all that really mattered to him. _

All to soon he followed Gabriella into a deep sleep, dreaming of his future family.

**A/N: yes! Finally this chapter is done! Omg this took me like a week or more to write. But I'm happy that I did. So please review and tell me what you think. There are still one or two chapters to go I'm not sure. But, I hope you all like it and don't end up killing me because it took to long for me to upload it. Lol ok, so until the next chapter. Bye! : A/N**

**Danielle **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: hello, everyone. Thank you for all the reviews, putting me in your favorite authors list, putting this story in your favorite story list, and the story alerts. You guys always seem to amaze me, so thank you. In this chapter Troy announces his engagement to the entire kingdom and the king and queen decide Isabelle and Stella's fate. Gabriella is already 9 months pregnant in this chapter. Oh and Jack, Lucille, Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie already know about the engagement. So, read to find out what happens. : A/N**

Chapter 22

It had already been four months since Troy's return home. There had been lots of drama then, but now things had returned to normal. For instance, Troy and Gabriella were happily engaged to be married and Gabriella was now fully nine months pregnant and ready to burst at any moment.

They lived in the castle, now and shared Troy's bedroom. Right now everyone was getting dressed up to make the announcement of the engagement. Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie were helping Gabriella get ready. They placed her in a peach silk dress with matching flats that were fitted perfectly for her slightly swollen feet. The dress wasn't tight; it fit her fine and showed her rounded belly. She wore the madeleine around her neck, as well as her engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Oh you look absolutely stunning." Said Sophie.

"She's glowing." Said Mia.

"And nervous." Finished Sharpay.

"Just a little." Admitted Gabriella.

"Do not worry, you'll be fine. Troy will be with you every second." Said Sharpay.

Gabriella smiled at her words.

Just then Troy knocked on the door and entered when they said that he could come in. he looked at Gabriella and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful, darling." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said.

"Are you ready to face the entire kingdom once again? This time as my real fiancée?" he asked her.

"Yes, my love." She said softly.

"Good. Are you nervous?" he asked as he looked at her.

She nodded and blushed.

"There's nothing to worry about, love. I'll be next to you the entire time." He said as he reassured her.

"ok." She said.

"Well, what are we all standing around for? Let's get a move on." Said Sharpay.

They laughed at her and followed her out of the room. They walked down the grand staircase and entered the throne room.

Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie wished them both luck as they went to stand in the crowed; leaving Troy and Gabriella on top of the staircase. Everyone went quiet when the announcer announced Troy and Gabriella.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you his royal highness the crown prince and his princess."

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands as the couple descended the stairs and walked through the path of people to stand before them. The king and queen stood up from their thrones to join them.

"We are all gathered here today because my son has some important new to share with all of you." Said Jack as he stood back to let his son speak.

Troy cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm happy to inform you all that I have no intention of marrying Isabelle Chaumont. As of right now I am currently engaged to the beautiful Gabriella Montez, who as you all know was a servant girl and now my fiancée and the mother of my daughter." Said Troy.

Everyone 'awed' and smiled at the happily engaged couple.

Jack smiled and asked the waiters to bring everyone, except Gabriella, a glass of champagne, while Gabriella had a glass of lemonade.

"To Troy and Gabriella." Said the king.

"To Troy and Gabriella!" cheered the entire crowd as they raised their glasses up in the air, and then sipped them. All too soon they all heard the guards walk in with Isabelle and Stella in their grasps as their hands were bonded up. Gabriella stiffened next to Troy as she looked down at the floor. Troy guided his fiancée away from them as they went to go stand next to Sharpay, Mia, and Sophie.

The king and queen stood in front of the two prisoners. "On your knees." Ordered the king. Isabelle and Stella were quickly placed on their knees.

"Isabelle did you or did you not attempt to kill Gabriella and her child?" asked Lucille.

"yes." She said.

"Did you and Lady Stella form up a plan to take Gabriella away from here and send her back to Mexico to have her killed?" asked Lucille.

"Yes, madam." Said Isabelle.

The entire crowd gasped in shock and bewilderment. They did not know that the princess of France and the Lady of Germany could be conniving and cruel to such an innocent girl.

"Because of your behavior and foolishness I command that Isabelle Chaumont will be banished from ever setting foot in Albuquerque," said the queen as she looked at Isabelle. Then turned to face Stella. "Stella Rivera, you are forever more stripped from your title and forced to board the ship to the Americas and work as a servant." Said Lucille.

Isabelle and Stella were red faced from anger. "I will _not_ be banished!" yelled Isabelle.

"You _cannot _take away _my _title!" shouted Stella.

"Silence! The both of you!" yelled Jack. "You shall not disrespect my wife in any manner. What she has told you will and shall be done. Isabelle you are banished from Albuquerque and Stella you are stripped from your title and will become an American servant." said Jack," now, take them away." Ordered Jack.

"Yes, your majesty." Said the guards.

Stella passed Troy and Gabriella first. She glared at Gabriella and looked disgusted as she saw her belly. Poor Gabriella felt uneasy and uncomfortable. Troy noticed and squeezed her hand.

Stella was taken away from the castle and sent to a ship, where she would end up going to America.

Isabelle stopped in front of Gabriella just as she was about to walk out with the guards. "I hope you rot in hell." Said Isabelle.

"Your one to talk, since you belong there." Sneered Sharpay.

Isabelle spit on Gabriella's face. Sharpay growled and tried to lunge at her, but was held back by Mia and Sophie, who were holding her arms.

A maid came to Gabriella and wiped the spit off of her face with a wet towel. "There you are your highness." She said and quickly left. Troy glared at Isabelle.

"Why do you want her, Troy? She's nothing! What does she have that I don't?" asked Isabelle.

"Everything that I could ever want in a woman. She's beautiful, smart, caring, gentle, loving, sweet, lovable, and the list goes on and on." He said as he looked at his fiancée.

Isabelle glared at them.

No one knew that somehow Isabelle had undone her bonds while no one was looking. When her hands were free she lunged at Gabriella; making them both fall on the marble floor.

Isabella was on top of Gabriella with her hands on her neck, trying to choke the life out of her. Gabriella tried to fight back, but it was getting impossible for her to breath. She started getting dizzy and lightheaded as darkness overcame her.

Sharpay pulled Isabelle away from Gabriella and started fighting with her. "You stupid, stupid girl!" yelled Sharpay, "she's having a baby!"

Troy held Gabriella in his arms as he prayed for her to wake up.

Two guards rushed towards Sharpay and Isabelle and pulled Isabelle away and tied her hands together and led her away.

The people whispered and murmured to each other about the event that they had just witnessed. They all watched in sympathy as the prince gave his princess mouth to mouth.

Troy was emotional. "My love, please don't do this, don't leave Me." he whispered in a broken voice. He breathed into her mouth a couple more times. Mia noticed that some liquid was coming out from underneath Gabriella's dress. Mia's eyes widened in horror. "Troy, her water broke! She's going to have the baby." Said a panicked Mia.

"Oh my…" said Lucille.

Jack ordered one of the maids to call the doctor. She did as she was told and ran off in search of Dr. Mason.

The entire kingdom were in shock at how everything went from happiness to dramatic in minutes.

All too soon Dr. Mason emerged from the double doors and rushed to Troy's side. He checked her pules and ordered Troy to keep doing what he was doing.

Suddenly, Gabriella's fluttered open as she gasped for air. Troy took her face into his hands to reassure her that he was here with her.

"Gabriella, darling. Shh, shh you're alright. I'm here." He said soothingly.

Her contractions started up which caused her to scream in pain, since she's never felt this kind of pain before.

"Her contractions are starting. Hopefully she'll be able to deliver soon." Said Dr. Mason.

"Bring Gabriella up to your room, Troy. I'll be there in a minute. I need to get the midwifes to help me deliver the child." He said as he ran off to get them.

Troy carried Gabriella up the grand staircase and went inside their room. He gently laid her down onto the bed and stayed by her side.

"Troy, I'm frighten." Admitted Gabriella as she scrunched up her face in pain as another contraction came.

"I know you are, my sweet." He said gently as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Soon, we'll have our daughter here with us." Said Troy.

Gabriella smiled until another contraction came, more painful than the others. "It hurts very much." She cried.

"Shh, it'll be alright. I promise." He said softly.

It was killing him to see her in so much pain and knew that he could not do anything about it.

Dr. Mason arrived with the midwifes right behind him. The midwifes went to Gabriella's side and prepared her for the birthing. They had bowls filled with water, towels, and a silky night gown, in which they put her in.

Dr. Mason had everything ready for the birthing. Gabriella's legs were covered with a blanket. Dr. Mason wore scrubs, a medical mask, and white rubber gloves.

He looked at the prince. Troy knew that he would not be allowed to stay during the birthing. He nodded to the doctor and started to walk out.

"No, Troy please do not leave me." she cried.

Troy looked at the doctor and sighed. "I'm sorry, your highness but you'll have to wait outside with the king and queen." He said.

Troy nodded and opened the door. He looked back at Gabriella with pained eyes and closed the door behind him.

Gabriella cried as she felt another contraction.

Dr. Mason nodded. "Alright, Gabriella, we're ready for you to push." He said as he lifted up the blanket.

Gabriella's legs were spread apart and then she started to push. She screamed in pain as she pushed and pushed.

Her face and body was covered in sweat. A midwife dabbed her face with a wet towel. Her breathing was ragged as she took a shuddering breath and began to push again with all of her strength.

"I see the head. Your almost done." Encouraged the doctor.

Gabriella pushed one last time, this one was the last push and it was more painful since the doctor took the child out. Gabriella couldn't keep her body up anymore so she fell back on the bed; exhausted and sweaty. Her eyes watered when she heard her child cry.

"I want my child. Please give me my child." She said softly.

One of the midwifes cleaned the child off then wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Gabriella.

"Oh my sweet child." She whispered happily.

Dr. Mason smiled and left for a moment to go get Troy. The midwifes had left the room, as well. Leaving Gabriella and her child alone for a minute.

Troy opened the door to their room and closed it behind him. He walked towards the bed and stood beside the bed as he looked at his daughter with adoring and lovable eyes.

"She's so beautiful." Whispered Troy.

Gabriella smiled.

Juliet had her mother's skin tone, her soft curly hair, and her father's ocean blue eyes.

"She's the most beautiful child I have ever seen." Said Gabriella.

Juliet cried a little. Gabriella pulled out her breast and fed her. Juliet kept feeding until she fell asleep. Troy took the child out of her arms and walked over to the little cot and placed her in it. He kissed his child's little head and walked back to Gabriella.

"I need to bathe." Said Gabriella. Troy smiled and carried his fiancée in his arms and waked inside the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet and ran a bath for her with warm water, bubbles, and rose petals. He turned to Gabriella and helped her stand up. Troy gently took off her nightgown and dropped it onto the marble floor. He turned off the water when the tub was full of water. He picked up Gabriella once again and gently placed her inside the tub.

He placed a small pillow under her head so she could relax. She did just that as she sighed as the warm water touched her skin.

Troy was on his knees beside the tub. He had his sleeves rolled up and was now washing his love's body with a soft loofa. He placed his strong hand under her neck and lifted her head towards his and kissed her passionately. Gabriella placed her palm on his cheek as the kiss deepened. She moaned as their tongues battled each other slowly.

They slowly broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too." He said.

Gabriella stayed inside the tub and relaxed until she was finished and ready for bed.

Troy scooped her in his arms and placed her properly on her feet as he helped her dry and get dressed in her undergarments and nightgown. He picked her up, again and carried her to the bed, where he gently laid her down. Troy changed and got on the bed and lied down.

Gabriella laid her head on his bare chest and sighed happily as she drew little patterns on his chest with her finger.

"Thank you." Said Troy.

"For what?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"For loving me." he said.

"Well, thank you for loving me and giving me the most beautiful gift." She said. Troy knew that she was referring to their daughter. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Shall we begin with the wedding plans?" asked Gabriella as she suppressed a yawn.

Troy chuckled softly. "Yes, but that can wait until tomorrow. You and our daughter need to rest. Goodnight, my love, sweet dreams." He said softly.

"Goodnight, Troy." Said Gabriella as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, my little Juliet." He whispered as he soon fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

Tomorrow they would start planning their wedding and begin their lives as husband and wife.

**A/N: this chapter is done. I'm sorry this is so short. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the last one for this story. So, until the next chapter. Bye! : A/N**

**Danielle **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry about the wait I've been busy. So, I'm happy and sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for your wonderful support: reviews, story alerts, favorite story list, and favorite author. You guys are truly amazing. In this chapter Gabriella is a princess, its Troy and Gabriella's wedding/Carination. so, without further ado, begin reading. : A/N**

Chapter 23

**Epilogue **

A couple of months had passed and everything was perfectly fine. Gabriella was happy and safe. She had a beautiful daughter and a loving fiancée. Today, Gabriella sat in a rocking chair holding her baby as she rocked back and forth. She looked down and smiled at her. "My beautiful angel." She said softly as she kissed her baby's little head.

Juliet gurgled in happiness as she looked up at her mother's adoringly look towards her.

Just then, Sharpay and Mia came in the room and smiled at the mother and daughter moment.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Mia.

"Not at all. Come in." she said softly.

"Are you ready for your fitting today? Since it's your and Troy's wedding day today." Said Sharpay.

"Yes. Let me get one of the maids." She said and stood up with Juliet in her arms. She smiled as she saw a maid walking by.

"Carmen, will you take Juliet for her bath and have her ready for her nap?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course, your highness." She said as she took the baby from her and did as she was told.

Sharpay walked toward the door and called in Phillip, who was holding a huge box that had the wedding gown inside. There was also another box that was square and small. He came in and smiled brightly. "Ah, hello princessa Gabriella. How are you this fine day? Are you ready to get in this beautiful wedding dress that I designed for you?" he asked.

"Yes, Phillip." She said.

"Good, good." He said as he opened the huge box and pulled out a beautiful white wedding dress ball gown that was big and puffy in the bottom and slim in the top. It had stones on the top half of the dress that were in a straight down. The gown was strapless.

"Oh, Phillip it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed in happiness as she looked at her dress in awe.

"I will step outside so you may try it on." He said and left the room.

Sharpay and Mia helped Gabriella with the dress, long elbow white gloves, and the veil. They smiled when they finished dressing her. "Come look in the mirror, Gabriella." Said Mia.

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror and smiled happily. "It's truly amazing." She said as she turned around and looked at her two friends. Phillip came in and smiled at his creation. "Ah, princessa you look absolutely stunning." He said happily.

"Thank you, Phillip." She said and hugged him.

"You're welcome, princessa." He said as he returned the hug. They broke the hug.

"Now, it's time to take off the dress and enjoy your day with the other princessas' until it is time for your wedding this afternoon." Said Phillip.

Gabriella nodded and smiled. She looked at Sharpay and Mia, who were smiling as well.

"What would you like to do?" asked Mia.

"Let's ride our horses." Suggested Gabriella.

Sharpay and Mia smiled at that idea.

"Riding we shall." Said Sharpay. All of the three girls excused themselves and left the bedroom. They went down the staircase and went outside towards the stable. The stable boy opened the wooden doors and let the three princesses in. They walked inside and went to their respectful horses. The horses were in their boxes when the stable boy prepared them; putting on their settles and brushing their coats. He opened the gates to the boxes and led each of them out and gave the rains to the girls so they could lead their horses outside.

"Thank you." Said Gabriella as she got on Sandy and held the rains.

"You're welcome, your highnesses." He said kindly.

Mia got on her horse, Cherry and Sharpay got on her horse, Sparkle.

"Where shall we ride?" asked Gabriella.

"Shall we ride on the trail?" asked Sharpay.

"Of course. Let's go." Said Mia.

They motioned their horses to go and started off towards the trail. The trail was not too long, but not too short. At the end of the trail was a beautiful meadow with a lake.

Gabriella, Mia, and Sharpay got off their horses and led them towards the lake to let them drink water. The girls sat down on the grass and looked around.

"This place is beautiful." Said Gabriella.

"The flowers smell wonderful." Said Sharpay as she picked one and smelled it.

"It's a perfect place to sit and relax." Said Mia.

"Indeed it is." Said Gabriella.

It was quiet for some time. They fell into their own comfortable silence just enjoying the beautiful weather and the meadow. After some time the silence was broken when Mia spoke.

"Are you exited for the wedding, Gabriella?" she asked as she looked at her soon-to-be cousin-in-law.

Gabriella came out of her thoughts and looked at Mia with a smile. "Yes, I am." She said softly.

"I'm glad. You and Troy will live a happy life together." She said.

"I know." Said Gabriella.

Who knows how long they were there; but all too soon they had to leave to get ready for the wedding. They got back on their horses and rode back towards the castle. When they got there the stable boy took the horses from them and led them back to the stable. Three maids escorted the princesses inside the castle to get them ready for the wedding. Mia wore a blue dress, Sharpay wore a hot pink dress, and Sophie wore a peach dress. They were ready and went to the throne room where the entire guests were waiting. They sat down next to Mia's parents. The king and queen were sitting on their thrones. The seats for the guests were facing the thrones.

There were pillars of flowers all over the room.

Troy stood at the altar in a white wedding tuxedo, wearing white Italian shoes, and white cloves. He smiled to himself as he waited for his bride.

Meanwhile, Phillip and a couple of maids were helping Gabriella get ready for the wedding. They helped her put on her dress, her shoes, her elbow length white gloves, and her long veil that was attached to a small tiara.

"There now you're ready to be married." Said Phillip.

Gabriella looked at herself in the floor length mirror and smiled. Her lips were painted red. She took a deep breath and turned around. "I'm ready." She said as one of the maids handed her the bouquet of flowers. Two other maids held the train for the back of her dress as she started walking out of the room. She went down the staircase slowly and walked towards the double doors, which led inside the throne room. She stood there until the wedding march song started to play. The double doors opened to reveal the beautiful sight and the guests standing up to look at her.

She started to walk slowly towards the altar; her eyes never leaving Troy's. They stared at each other the whole time. When she got to him, she could see love radiating from his blue eyes.

Sharpay got up from her seat and gently took the bouquet from Gabriella's hands and stepped back to the side. Troy took both of his bride's hands in his as he smiled at her. 'I love you' he mouthed to her. 'I love you, too' she mouthed back to him.

They both turned towards the priest as he began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He said, "If there is anyone here who think that these two shouldn't wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He said as he and everyone else stayed quiet. Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other.

The priest continued. "You may say your vows." He said.

Troy smiled and looked deeply into his bride's eyes.

"Gabriella, I never knew of finding love until I met you. You were just a sweet, loving servant girl with a loving heart. I fell in love with you from the moment I first saw you. Now, you stand here before me as my bride, my soon to be wife, the mother of my child, and my queen. I love you, darling, for now until forever." He finished and gently kissed the back of her hand.

Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears as she tried to compose herself together so that she could say her vows.

"Troy, I love you. You and Juliet are my whole world. I love that you were willing to go against your father's wishes and fight for our love no matter what he said or did. I could never imagine my life without you. I love you, my love, for now until forever." She said softly as her tears streamed down her face.

The priest then turned to the king. "May I have the rings?"

The king smiled and gave the priest the two gold rings and sat back down next to his queen.

The priest turned towards the groom and handed him a ring.

"Your highness repeat after me. 'with this ring I thee wed' now, you." He said.

Troy smiled. "With this ring I thee wed." he said as he gently placed the ring on her.

The priest smiled and turned to Gabriella and gave her a ring.

"Your highness repeat after me. 'with this ring I thee wed' now, you." He said softly.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. "With this ring I thee wed." she choked out as she placed the ring on his finger.

They smiled at each other lovingly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said.

Smiling, Troy took Gabriella into his arms and kissed her passionately. The audience stood up and cheered for the newlywed couple. The priest stepped aside as the king and queen stood in front of Troy, Gabriella, and the entire kingdom.

Jack spoke. "As you all may know, today is the day that my son and his new wife take the thrones as king and queen of Albuquerque." Announced the king.

Lucille smiled as she and Jack took off their crowns. "Will, you do the honors, father?" asked Lucille as she smiled at the priest.

"Of course, your majesty." He said and spoke softly as he blessed the crowns. When he was finished, he faced Troy and Gabriella once again and blessed them both.

He stood aside and let the king and queen take it from there.

Jack spoke first. "Do you both swear to honor your country and do what is wright?" he asked.

"Yes." They both said in union.

Lucille spoke next.

"Do you promise to promise to cherish your people and protect them from danger?" she said.

"Yes."

"Will you promise to care for your country and your people?" asked Jack.

"Yes."

"Will you rule this kingdom together as an equal?" they both asked.

"Yes."

Jack and Lucille both smiled as they each placed the crowns on top of the young couples head.

"So it shall be done," they both said, "both of you will rule this kingdom with love, devotion, dedication, and courage in your hearts." Said Jack and Lucille. "Now, you may sit on your thrones." Said Lucille.

The former king and queen stepped aside to let the new king and queen take their thrones. Troy and Gabriella sat on the thrones side by side and smiled as the entire crowed cheered with happiness.

One of the servant girls bowed down before them as she handed the baby towards Gabriella. "Here's the little princess, majesty." She said.

"Thank you." Said Gabriella as she took her baby and held her in her arms. Juliet looked up at her mother as she sucked on a pacifier.

Juliet wore a white little baby dress with ruffles on them and little white nigh longs with her little shoes. She was adorable in her parents and grandparents eyes. The entire kingdom adored this child; she was spoiled by everyone since she was the first and only grandchild in the Bolton family.

Everyone was having a great time. Troy and Gabriella stood up from the thrones and stepped down the carpet steps and walked through the crowed. "Now, we feast." Said Troy, "let us go into the dining room." he said as he led his wife into the dining room. Troy sat at the head of the table and Gabriella sat beside him. Gabriella called one of the servants to her.

"Mary?" she called politely.

Mary came forward and bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

"Please fetch me a warm bottle so I may feed my child." She said.

"Of course, majesty." Said Mary as she bowed again and left to make the warm bottle that the queen requested.

Mary came back fifteen minutes later with a warm bottle in her hand.

"Here you are, madam." She said softly as she handed Gabriella the bottle.

"Thank you, Mary." She said and smiled.

Mary nodded her head, bowed, and left to the maid's chambers.

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Mia, Sophie, Jack, Lucille, Mia's parents, and the entire guest enjoyed their dinner with conversations and laughter.

That is until Isabelle busted inside with her parents following behind her. They all looked mad or more furious.

"She's the new queen? Her?" yelled Margaret as she pointed her finger at Gabriella.

"Our daughter has told us the whole story. How could you put a servant girl in a royal family? It's forbidden against tradition!" Charles.

"Love has nothing to do with tradition." Said Troy.

"Silence your mouth!" said Charles.

Troy glared at the older man. He banged his hand on the table and stood up. "You have no right to speak to me that way. I am the king!" he yelled.

"And our daughter deserves to be queen!" yelled Charles.

"No she doesn't. Gabriella, my wife, deserves to be queen. She's kind, gentle, sweet, loving all the things that your retched daughter is not and shall never be." Said Troy in a hard voice.

"Now, take your wife and your horrible daughter and get out of my kingdom." Said Troy.

As the king, queen, and princess of France were about to leave, Isabelle turned to them. "Mark my words, Troy I will get even with all of you!" she yelled and stormed out of the dining room, slamming the doors shut. By this time Gabriella was trying to rock Juliet, who had been crying by all the screaming.

"Hush little one." She cooed softly.

Troy turned to face his wife and weeping child.

"Darling, take Juliet and put her to bed. I'll be up shortly." He said as he caressed Gabriella's cheek and kissed his daughter's tear stained cheek.

Gabriella nodded and stood up from the table. "Excuse me, everyone." She said and walked away with her child.

Two servant girls followed her to help her and her child get ready for bed.

Troy sighed and looked at everyone. "I'm terribly sorry for that. This dinner was not according to plan." He said.

Everyone nodded and smiled in understanding. They all knew that the princess's threat meant nothing. But, they wanted the castle secured just in case she or her people tried something.

Troy thanked everyone who attended the wedding and bid them goodbye. Mia and her parents bid her aunt, uncle, and cousin goodbye. She promised that she would write to Gabriella since she didn't get a chance to bid her farewell.

Sharpay hugged Mia and her parents. She told Mia that they would have to go shopping one day in each other's countries. Mia agreed to that and also brought up to bring Gabriella and Sophie along as well.

With that said, Mia got on her carriage and rode away.

Sharpay's farewell was short. She hugged Troy and Sophie and promised to visit soon. She also promised to write to Gabriella as well. Troy watched as she got into her pink carriage and rode away as well.

Jack and Lucille bid there son and daughter goodbye as well. They had their suitcases packed and inside one of their carriages. They were retired as king and queen and decided to go travel the world; leaving Sophie in Troy and Gabriella's care. They got into the carriage and waved to their children as they rode off into the darkness.

Troy smiled at his sister and hugged her. Sophie smiled and decided to go to bed so she climbed the staircase and went into her room.

He smiled to himself and went upstairs to his room. When he entered he found Gabriella in her nightgown, sitting up in bed feeding their child. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Troy changed into his silk pajama pants and left his shirt off. Gabriella's eyes traveled across his muscles and abs. she blushed when she was caught by her husband.

Troy walked over to her and picked up his sleeping infant in his arms and carried her towards her baby cot and gently laid her down and covered her little body. He smiled and kissed her head; then walked back to his wife and laid her down on the bed as he hovered on top of her.

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you as well, Mr. Bolton." She whispered as she ran her hand through his hair.

Troy's hand caressed one of Gabriella's legs gently and hitched it on his waist as he kissed her lips passionately. Gabriella moaned softly as he hitched her other leg up.

"Troy, make love to Me." she whispered.

"Yes, my queen." He whispered to her as he gently undressed her and himself. When they were both naked, Troy placed the covers over them. He looked into his lover's eyes and saw the love and desire in them. Caressing her cheek softly, he kissed her lips again.

"We'll be together…forever." He whispered against her lips.

"Forever." She repeated softly.

They kissed passionately and made sweet and blissful love to each other. They were finally together after all the endless drama. Happily married with a beautiful daughter and now king and queen.

Life was bittersweet for the new king and queen of Albuquerque and nothing was ever going to tear them apart.

-The End-

**A/N: Wow! This is the last and final chapter! I can't believe I finished it. I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, added this story to their favorites list, alerted the story, and added me to your favorite authors list. Thank you so much you guy are amazing! P.S: please check out my other stories, too. **

_A princess for Christmas, Titanic, Prison Love, Vampire Kisses: Eternity _**and **_Somebody Save Me._

**Read and Review them, please. Thanks! Oh and do you guys think that I should write a sequel to this story? Yes or no. if I do what should it be about?**

**Anyways, thank you once again! : A/N**

**-Danielle-**


End file.
